Reign of Evil Xena
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: CH 34: Xena, Borias, and Dagnine finally exit the world of Greece and are instantly tossed into the middle of an assassination plot by a King who wants to kill the only threat to his rule. His own son. Xena and crew must choose the side that won't execute them in order to get out of Bithynia alive.
1. Prologue

x

The reign of Evil Xena

Prologue

By The Mighty Lu Bu

This story is being completely rewrote and redone and will not be like the original version. It will be better.

Amphipolis 21 years before Good Xena

**AN: All reviews are kindly and honestly responded to with reviews from me. **

Among the simple villagers in Amphipolis there was a simple family. A mother with a daughter, two sons and a husband. The husband a worshipper of Ares named Atrius had dreams of adventure and conquest, while Cyrene who was his wife preferred to run her newly established tavern and live in peace with her children.

The disagreement between the two had been building for years every now and then turning into an overly dramatic contest of words. Atrius thought of organizing the villagers into an army and taking control of some neighboring villages in order to protect Amphipolis from warlords as well as make Amphipolis a wealthy, strong city state like that of Athens or Sparta. It could be said that he had vision.

However Cyrene would not have it because she believed a warlord father would be a bad influence on her children. She ultimately loved her husband but fought to sway him away from his ambitions. However forces were in play to change everything in Cyrene and Atrius' lives, and ultimately Xena who was now just a seven year old child but would one day grow up to be Xena warrior princess.

8

The Temple of Ares

Ares longed for a warrior who could conquer the world for him. He thought of those who failed him. People like Alexander the great, Hannibal of Carthage, among others. Ares then mused, "maybe I'm looking in the wrong part of society" He began a search of the poorer people of the cities all over the world for that special someone who could rule the world and impose the will of Ares upon all creation. Was not long before he came upon a child which inside he saw a fire that seemed to burn brighter than other he seen. This person was indeed a special person. He saw a desire to dominate which even at seven was present in the young girl He observed for weeks.

He saw the child, how she could organize even simple child games, how she led and excelled at even the most trivial of tasks. He saw the child's instincts, how if Ares got to close the child would began to feel his presence and notice that someone was there. He became intrigued with her. He soon decided that Atrius' goals and ambitions endangered the child. Realizing that if Atrius tried to conquer the area around Amphipolis the child Xena would become a target for those who hated Atruis. He formed a plan.

One night at a local temple he appeared before Atruis. Ares sat at ease with himself as said "Atrius you are a fool." Atrius stepped back in amazement at seeing the God of war standing before him. He hadn't even noticed what Ares had said to him.

Ares leaned forward and stared into the man's eyes as he coldly, "you pray to me, the very being that was with your wife oh a little over seven years ago. I tell you, she is good. Your child Xena, is really my child."

Atrius retorted with anger, "you lying bastard."

Ares replied, "oh really, a God need never lie, I'm just tired of your useless prayers to me." Ares then said allowing his bravado to come out, "About seven years ago I disguised myself as you and made love to your sweet, delicious wife, over and over and over again, all while you were fighting with the resistance against the Macedonians."

Ares then said "While your army was winning against them to which they did very well I might add, I planted my seed in her to replace you. Your daughter Xena will grow up to be great while you will be hardly remembered. Funny how things turn out isn't it." Afterwards Ares laughed as he disappeared from the temple.

Atrius devastated went out to the local bar and got drunk. Soon he returned home stumbling through the door seeing Cyrene washing the counter. Disgust built up in gut as he said, "Tonight we are going to have a sacrifice. We are going to sacrifice Xena to Ares."

Cyrene shouted, "Whoa, what? Are you joking?"

Atrius shouted, "No I am not. Tonight Xena dies for Ares!"

Cyrene replied in anger, "Your drunk, go to sleep and think about what you are saying."

Atrius threw a mug at Cyrene as he said, "I have already thought about! Xena Dies!"

Cyrene ran in front of the stares and stood in the way as she said, "No she is not!" Atrius grabbed her by arms and tossed her aside as he started making his way up the stairs with a dagger in his hand.

Cyrene loved her husband very much. But like all good mothers when faced with such a decision. She ran and grabbed an Axe and chased her husband up the stairs. Atrius was about to open Xena's door as she slammed the Axe into the back of his neck, killing him instantly.

Cyrene was feeling a surge of emotion. She was relieved that her daughter was safe, but she was mourning her now dead husband. What had she done? She'd protected her daughter. Yet she had committed murder. Would they understand?

She shook her head wiping away her tears as she knew what she had to do. She grabbed Atruis body and drug him down stairs and then outside. She shoveled at the ground for hours as she wailed at the events that occurred. Once done she grabbed her husband and dropped him in the hole. She threw the dirt on the corpse, burying her husband forever. Hoping she would never have to face that again.

She told her children that their father had run away the next day. She would live with the guilt and shed many tears over what she had done for the rest of her life. Everything was in play for Ares to turn Xena into his warrior all he had to do know was wait for the right time, which would one day come soon.

**Important Authors note**

As some of you may be aware, this story was my first real story, you may also have noticed that I have deleted a lot of chapters, and yet still have 39 reviews up. No this is not a trick to get reviews or hits. I lost 2500 hits by my action to delete all the chapters.

I have chosen to do this because it is necessary; this story in its old form cannot be brought up to the level ofquality that I accept in my story, not even after mass editing. It was too inaccurate and to cluttered. It had to be replaced.

This new version will sport many changes, while something will be left as they were before, others bits will be added, new chapters completed and inserted in areas there weren't previous chapters at. The result of this action will allow you the reader to get an even better glimpse into what made Xena into who she became in the series and how she lived her life in her evil years.

Since this story is not my main focus and uploads will be slower here, I shall maintain my steadfast promise to continue to update this story. Knowing this story will be very long I shall post as I write each chapter instead of my traditional format of writing a whole story and posting it once it's done. This story has existed for four years, and it deserves to not have to wait around for another four while I finish this.

I humbly thank all the people who've reviewed the first version, I know you won't be able to review this, but that is the nature of the editing beast. I choose to preserve the history including the reviews that were placed on it, because not only is it a history of my work on this story, but for me it is a focal point to a time period of my life, a window to my past and I wanted to preserve at least some of that.

Finally, I shall thank and list the names of all the people who have reviewed the first version of this story. I'm sad to say many of them have moved on, but I thank them still. Hazmot, Heavyneos, Bridzs, Melskim, Lady Razeli, Kahless21, Aserene, Highcaliberrageous. Thank you all for your support.


	2. Innocence

x

Innocence

Still by the Might Lu Bu

The Disclaimer has been deleted for lack of "Originality"

In the rolling hills and quant valleys of Thrace, there was a small but strong village known as Amphipolis. It was well known for being sheep country and benefited from being close to the Aegean. For those of a military mind, it would have been an important location to occupy. Its roads will take you west to Thessaloniki or east to Byzantium, both important cities in and around the region of Thrace.

For seventeen years Xena had lived there with her mother and two brothers, she did not know that Cyrene had killed Xena's father to protect her from him. She was merely told that he abandoned them when they were little. That was the knowledge of their father that they lived with.

Things had been peaceful, and for Xena, it didn't seem like anything was really going to change. This was serene village world was and would be her life, and her destiny.

The swords clanged as Xena deflected a blow, and then twisted backwards dodging another shot from the blond man. She then stabbed inwards, but the he blocked her sword. However, Xena felt she had the advantage as she pressed forth at him.

Xena said with a laugh, "C'mon Lyceus, you can do better than that."

Lyceus replied with a grin of his own, "Just because you're older doesn't make you better."

Xena lunged with her sword but neglected to account for the slipperiness of the sandy surface. She slipped and fell to her hands and knees. Lyceus held the sword to her neck and taunted, "Lyceus wins again." Xena groaned.

Xena then said, "Ok, you can let me up now."

Lyceus teased, "I don't think so, I like you like this, at my feet. C'mon… kiss em."

"Hey, let her up. She's just a girl you know," Interrupted Toris.

Lyceus sighed, "Alright Xena, your BIG brother just saved you."

Xena got up, looking at Toris with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "What's wrong with being a girl?"

Toris replied, "Isn't it obvious? They weaker, so they need be treated carefully so they don't get hurt."

Xena replied with a mocking tone, "Do you remember what I did to you when you tossed my centaur doll in the river?"

Toris put his hand behind his neck nervously as he answered, "Uh, not really."

Lyceus replied smiling, "Oh, sure you do."

Toris lied, "Nope."

Xena turned her head slightly towards Lyceus and let out a subtle smile. Lyceus returned it and said, "Get em!" Xena made her war cry as the two of them tackled Toris to the ground.

After a short resistance from Toris, he was face down on the ground as he tried to keep the dirt from out of his mouth. Lyceus held him down as Xena asked, "What happened when you threw my centaur doll in the river?" Toris closed his mouth defiantly. Xena started flicking his nose which began to irritate him because he couldn't do anything about it.

She flicked it again, and again, until Toris said, "Ok, Ok, you beat me up, ok. Let me go…please."

Lyceus looked at Xena with a smile, "Hey, should we let him up?"

Xena replied, "Just a second" she flicked his nose a couple more times, "Now we can."

Lyceus got off of Toris as he got to his feet. Toris walked off irritated as Xena said, "Aw, don't take it so personally."

Lyceus just shook his head, "Our brother."

Xena replied, "Yea, he's alright though, for someone who needs a life. Hey, let's go see what mother fixed for lunch."

Lyceus replied as he rubbed his stomach, "Yea, I'm starving."

Xena replied, "Race ya!" Xena took off without giving Lyceus a chance to get ready. He rolled his eyes and then took off to try to catch her.

8

Toris entered the tavern doors as he sat down at a table. Cyrene replied, "Hey honey. Did you talk to Melitus?"

Toris stated, "He won't give in. I tried to convince him that his price was too steep for a stable repair job. But he just looked at me with that shit eating grin of his."

Cyrene replied with an eyebrow raise, "No matter, we'll just cut off his discount and then will be even."

"Or, I could just do it myself," Replied Toris.

Xena made it to the door but Lyceus grabbed her dress and pulled her back, allowing him to make it in first. Lyceus stated triumphantly, "I win! I win!"

Xena ran him and punched him in the arm, "No fair!"

Lyceus replied, "C'mon Xena, life's not fair, that's what you're always saying right?"

Xena replied with a smile, "Hey, it's only true when I'm the one who gets to cheat."

Lyceus raised an eyebrow, "Uh sure. Whatever you say."

Cyrene was cleaning a glass as she said, "If the two of are done you can help me set up the tables for the lunch crowd, then you can eat. You too Toris." Toris got up and started positioning chairs as Xena and Lyceus started making faces at him behind his back.

They both stopped as Toris asked, "Hey, the two of you going to help or not?"

Xena replied, "Uh, sure." They joined in as Cyrene shook her head with a smile at her now nearly fully grown children.

8

Cortese was overseeing the training of his men. He looked at them in disdain, they were less than human. Just fodder to his own ambitions. Then suddenly a voice said, "C'mon, tell them how you really feel?"

Cortese bowed respectfully at the appearance of the God of War. He said, "Ares, I am blessed to be in your presence."

Ares replied with a groan, "Enough of that. Why haven't you occupied Amphipolis yet?"

Cortese shrugged his shoulders as he said, "My campaign is planned for central Thrace, Amphipolis is in southern Thrace."

Ares replied, "I asked you do to do something, now if you can't do that, I'll just have to find someone else to bestow my wisdom to."

Cortese's lip quivered as he said, "Okay Lord Ares, it will be done."

Ares smiled, "Good."

He disappeared as Cortese shouted, "Men! Let's go. We have a village to take."

8

Ares reappeared near Amphipolis as he thought about the child he had been watching for years and how she had blossomed into womanhood. Ares could feel it; soon Cortese would come here and provide that spark that will kick off the greatest burning path of glory the world has ever seen, the day when finally the world would bow before the might of Ares and his chosen. Xena would be that chosen.


	3. The Stand

x

The Stand

This disclaimer has been ignored for the lack of "originality" and then banned for the use of using quotes to highlight the word 'originality.'

Two Days Later…

Xena and Lyceus were breaking from another afternoon of fierce but fun training. Xena had lost again. She could feel just how close her timing was, surely next time she would beat her brother, and he would be the one at her feet. She smiled slightly at the idea.

She finally finished her plate of food after playing with it for an hour. In some ways she loved this village, this life. But sometimes she dreamed of something more. Something great like traveling the world, fighting side by side with warriors in battles from Britannia to Chin.

In truth however she knew that she was destined to live here, get married, have some children, watch them grow up, then grow old herself and die here. There was no changing it. But she knew she had many skills to offer to the world. She knew it, and it tore her up to know she would never get the chance to really show those skills.

"Xena, Xena!" Xena turned her head up to see Lyceus looming over her shoulder, Xena ever annoyed, asked, "What!"

Lyceus replied, "There are visitors here, they are armed and forcing a town meeting."

"Probably some pompous ass trying to recruit for his next war, not interested," Scoffed Xena

Lyceus mused, "I don't think so. This is different, the older villagers seem…afraid. You should go to it."

Xena nodded, "Fine, I'll go have a look." Xena got out of her chair and followed Lyceus to the door. Xena looked out into the crowd of people as she did in fact note, "They do seem afraid. Maybe we should go."

Lyceus replied with a concerned look, "I told ya, something's up."

Xena walked out the door as Lyceus tried to grab her saying, "Xena wait!" But she ignored him as he then decided to follow her. Xena walked quickly catching up with the crowd as they entered an open farmhouse in the center of town.

Up front in the center were seven well-armed men who protected another man who seemed to be their leader. He was tall and powerful; Xena's intuition told her that he was probably the second in command of the group and that the overall commander wasn't around. Xena observed them all wearing a metal mask around their eyes.

Xena nudged an old man, "What's up with the masks?"

The old man replied, "That's the mask of Cortese, a warlord. He uses it to show who he is and show that his army is different from other bands of soldiers."

For Xena, the name Cortese rang a bell. He was a warlord who operated out of Thrace and Macedonia, an up and coming warlord with aspirations of taking control of the land around him. Not a bad motivation, if he had the skill to pull it off.

The man at the head of the group spoke, "Citizens of Amphipolis, the mighty Cortese has selected your village to join his empire. From villages like you, the great and powerful Cortese will take control of all of Thrace. Now, it's going to happen either way, but the way I see it, you've got two choices.

You can either accept occupation or control by the forces of Cortese, or you can fight us, we come in, kill you all anyway, sell the survivors if there are any into slavery and use the remains of this town as one of our many growing bases. Either you can stand with the future, or against it, and trust me, the unstoppable Cortese will always come out on top. What say you?"

The people were grumbling as one man said, "Yea, sure, we'll serve Cortese, better than death, right?"

Another replied, "Cortese!"

Then Xena shouted, "Wait!" The crowd silenced itself and watched her take the stage opposing the soldiers of Cortese.

Xena felt a bit uncomfortable as all eyes were on her. She asked, "So, you're telling us it's either slavery or death?"

The man replied, "Well…yea, pretty much."

Xena replied doubtfully, "How do we even know if Cortese would win? What's his plan of conquest? His objective? His path of ambition?"

The man tried to reply, "Listen…" Xena cut him off, "No! Far as I see it, he is another low talent bandit who thinks he can hold us hostage and exploit us for all our worth." Xena could see Cyrene and Toris' disapproving eyes in the crowd, but she didn't care.

The man demanded with a growl, "Quiet woman, get back into your place!"

Xena got into his face as her voice assumed an angry tone, "I will not! You don't have the right to boss us around!"

The man slapped her across the face, "Shut it woman! No one stands with you. Why don't you just go back into the kitchen and start preparing meals for Cortese's men, that way we may forgive your impertinence."

Lyceus spoke loudly as he emerged from the crowd, "Don't you dare touch my sister! I am Lyceus, son of Atrius and I stand with her!"

The name had some meaning to the soldiers of Cortese as he was a warrior from a long time before, but they maintained their bearing as there commander stated with an attempt at authority, "Little boy, go back to your mommy and wait for your balls to drop before you start addressing real men."

Lyceus knocked two soldiers of Cortese to the ground and drew his sword, holding it at the man's neck defiantly. The Man gulped as Lyceus pulled back his sword slowly.

He turned to the village and shouted, "You see! They can be beat! I'm 15 years old and I just held their commander at the end of my sword. Amphipolis, the way I see it you have two choices. You can either join with Cortese and shine his boots until you are all dead, or you can stand up for yourselves and shout in one voice… Not our village!"

Xena shouted, "Not our Village!"

The men and women of Amphipolis shouted, "Not our village! Not our village!"

One man yelled, "We are nobody's slaves!"

A woman exclaimed, "Go back to the hole you crawled out of!"

The commander cursed, "You will all regret this!" A fruit was thrown in his direction as it smashed into his face. He only grew angrier as bits of the fruit dripped from his face, but he dared not act, because he knew this village would tear him apart. The men slunk their way out of town as the villagers pelted them with fruit on their way out.

8

In Cyrene's Tavern

"What in Hades were you too thinking!" shouted Cyrene.

Xena replied, "Someone had to stand against them. We shouldn't have to give into the whims of a warlord every time he want's something."

Toris groaned loudly, "What if they killed you!"

"I doubt they could have," Scoffed Xena as her arms crossed her chest.

Cyrene then turned to Lyceus, "And you Lyceus! You held a sword at a man's throat! I think it's about time to put an end to this fighting you and Xena do. It's perverting your common sense."

Lyceus replied, "Mom, they were scum, we are better off this way."

Cyrene was about to continue arguing but one of the village elders came into the tavern.

He asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Cyrene was still irritated but tried not to show it, "No, Velric, we were just having a discussion."

"I come here with a request from the elders," stated Velric

Cyrene answered cautiously, "Yes?"

Velric said with a humble tone, "Since Lyceus and Xena stood up against Cortese's men, and Lyceus clearly had the advantage over their leader, we are asking they lead our defense."


	4. Battle of Amphipolis part one

x

Battle of Amphipolis Part One

This Disclaimer is Lame

Cyrene eyed Velric as she shouted, "No!"

Velric pleaded, "But they are the reason we are going to resist Cortese."

"Lyceus is fifteen years old, I won't allow him to fight," Cyrene stated.

The man asked, "What about Xena?"

Xena was taken aback by the question, but she quickly interjected, "Yes, I will."

Toris answered before Cyrene could, "No you won't! I forbid it!"

Xena stated disdainfully, "Toris, you haven't been able to boss my around since I was five, you're not starting now."

"If Xena's fighting, then I'm fighting," Lyceus added,

Cyrene couldn't help but think of her children at war, just like their father. She knew that war would destroy them, she stated loudly, "Neither of you are fighting and that's final!"

Lyceus shook his head, "Come on mother…"

Cyrene crossed her arms, "No!"

Xena was not backing down, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Cyrene met Xena eye to eye, "No you're not, not this one! You don't know what fighting does to people Xena, you think that it's as simple as you and your brother's training exercises, it's not. People die, people we love. You could die. I don't want to bury another family member." Cyrene was referring to Atrius, but she caught herself before saying anymore, and thanked the Gods that neither Xena, nor Lyceus caught it.

Xena and Lyceus relented to their mothers will. Velric walked out deflated as Xena and Lyceus looked on. They wanted to join the fight so badly, but they couldn't, or could they?

8

A few minutes later Cyrene walked back out into the main tavern room as she said, "Ok, Xena… Lyceus…" Cyrene started looking around to find them calling out their name. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. They left to go fight. She was angry, but at the same time worried and prayed that the Gods would protect them and bring them back.

8

Lyceus and Xena both ran quickly as they caught up with the assembly of men. Velric looked out to see them as he called out, "Xena! Lyceus! Glad you can join us. Did you come armed?"

Lyceus fingered his sword as Xena's adjusted her own. Velric asked hoping there answer was yes, because he knew he himself was unfit to lead the army, "Do you guys wanna take over?"

Lyceus jumped in front of the soldiers already prepared to command, "Ok, I think Cortese is going to try a pincher attack, it's the most logical way to attack this town." The villagers looked around clueless as to what a pincer attack was.

Xena stated, "That means he'll divide his forces in two with aims to crush us in the middle."

She looked at Lyceus as she lifted an eyebrow, "Keep it simple brother."

Lyceus continued, "Ok, we face the whole army and we're done for, however if we face half of the army we can crush them, and then crush the other half. I was told on the way here that Cortese is encamped north of the city so he'll be expecting us to defend at the main rode. Ok, that's what we're not going to do." Lyceus nodded at Xena as she pulled out her sword.

She drew a line in the sand as she said, "This is the city border." She then drew a line in the middle looking like a capital T, "This is the main rode." She drew an X on the left side, "This is east." Then she drew and X on the right side, "This is west."

Lyceus stated, "His army is slightly to the west of the northern rode." Xena made marks in the dirt to correspond with what Lyceus was saying. Lyceus continued, "The larger portion of the army is heading southwest and then swing east to crash down on our western flank. Ever thing I've been told about Cortese tells me that he's a coward so he won't be there, but his top men will be though."

We wait above the city on the western side, no more than a couple hundred feet, in Jatisopol's ranch, it's heavily wooded there, but they will come through their. We ambush them there, kill them, fall back along the city border and meet the second army preferably above the city. I need a small volunteer force of a few men lead by myself to track, and distract the smaller army so they don't start burning the town, the larger force will be led by Xena. Is everyone ready?" The men shouted as. They were ready.

A few men stepped out for Lyceus' special mission as the rest stood ready to follow Xena to the ranch. Lyceus charged out the east side of Amphipolis and carefully hid among the fields, trees, and bushes of Amphipolis.

Lyceus' plan was simple. Wait in position for them to run through on their way to Amphipolis and attack, they would be caught off guard, then pull back and make them chase him east away from the city.

Sure enough, they were coming down the hill with their swords out and voices loud. Lyceus whispered for his men to hold their places, and wait. They were untrained and as such Lyceus was concerned about one of them screwing up and giving them away.

The men started to run past them soldier by soldier. Lyceus allowed the enemy to get in front of his soldiers. They were too focused on Amphipolis to see the men of that town beside them.

Lyceus knew that to lead was truly about leading the way himself. He stepped out first as he swung his sword removing the head of a soldier. The soldiers of Cortese halted in their tracks as the men of Amphipolis charged out with their sword and sliced down a dozen men in short order.

Lyceus did not wait as he charged forward swinging his sword madly as he sliced down a soldier in mid turn. He then struck the throat of a soldier with his sword. The other men charged quickly as they knocked down or killed the soldiers in a mad rush at the enemy.

The soldiers were caught completely unprepared as the men of Amphipolis chopped their way through the soldiers of Cortese, until the last few began to retreat.

Lyceus was flushed with victory as he had not expected that they would have been routed so easily, he thought for sure that he would have to run but no, they had won. Then suddenly a man called out, "Lyceus watch out!"

Lyceus turned to see a man with a sword in his hand, before Lyceus could act, the sword entered his chest as and exited out his back. One of the men quickly stabbed the soldier before he could remove the sword from Lyceus. Lyceus fell off of the sword as attacker fell the other way.

The men ran to him as they stated, "Lyceus, Lyceus!" Lyceus looked past them as he said one word, "Xe…na…" His eyes shut for the last time.


	5. Battle of Amphipolis Part Two

x

Battle of Amphipolis Part 2

I Found Waldo!

I made some alterations to a flashback scene from "Haunting of Amphipolis."

Xena was at the forefront of the men of Amphipolis as they speedily marched, if you could call it that, through Jatisopol's ranch. She was waiting for the soldiers of Cortese to come, and they were on their way. For her this was thrilling, to finally get to do more than just play-fight with her brother. Now, this was an adventure, a noble endeavor, protect her home and her family.

Xena and her men waiting in position for the enemy to charge through the area. Sure enough, there they were, running like hungry dogs to prey on the innocent.

As they began to pass Xena shouted her war cry in battle for the first time as all the men charged with her and ambushed the army. Xena disarmed a man with her sword, and then twirled around and knocked out another soldier with her sword.

Her men followed her passion as she continued her furious assault. One overlooked punch sent her to the ground and a sudden rush of men pushed the soldiers back. As she tried to get up, a single kick the back sent her on the ground again.

The soldier stated, "This is what happens to women fight." Xena's nostrils flared as she avoided the sword that drove at her. She twisted on her back bringing her foot into the face of the attacking soldier knocking him to the ground. She shouted as she leapt to her feet and donned her smile, she was enjoying this.

Xena twisted to avoid a sword strike as she nailed the hilt of a sword that was on the ground with her foot, bringing it up to her hand. She then turned around to meet the man whom she challenged in Amphipolis. He stated, "I remember you, the loud mouth girl who caused this. Daddy should have given you a spanking for talking when men were talking. But I guess I'll have to teach you that lesson myself."

He swung for Xena but she dodged the blow. He stepped back and parried her blow. She then sidestepped a stabbing attack from him and stabbed him in the heart. Xena stated, "self-taught." The other soldiers stopped as they watched their commander fall. They knew it was lost as they begun to retreat into the woods. The other villagers joined Xena in a celebration of their victory, they had saved their village.

However, though she hid it well, her mind was on her kill. She had never killed before and apart of her felt sick because of it. She was happy she saved her village, but still she felt ill for killing that man. However she tried to cast it all aside as they began to joyfully return to the village, today was a day to celebrate. Amphipolis had been saved.

8

As Xena triumphantly entered Amphipolis, surrounded by the men who fought beside her and were impressed with her strength, she was greeted surprisingly by with sad looks from the men of Amphipolis that had arrived before her.

Xena was grinning from ear to ear, "What's wrong? We won? We should be happy."

Among them was Velric who said, "Xena… it's your brother."

Xena's gleeful face crashed and was replaced with a somber one, "Lyceus? What about my brother? Where is he?" Velric pointed to Cyrene's tavern. Xena got a look of fear on her face as she took off running.

She was hoping that Lyceus was alright, maybe a light wound, they would laugh about it later. Hoping against all hope that it wasn't what it could be. But she emerged into the tavern; Toris was nowhere to be seen. Xena's heart broke as she saw her brother laid out on the table.

Xena approached the table as she said, "Lyceus…" Cyrene has her hands on the slain Lyceus' face as tears were streaming down her face. Xena looked at Cyrene as she said, "Mother…"

Cyrene stated, her face filled with both rage and sorrow., "Don't call me that. You… how could you… You talked him into fighting. These wounds, may as well be from you sword."

Cyrene slapped Xena across the face. "He was the only thing I had left and you took him from me." She went back to her son as she mournfully touched his head, "Lyceus."

Xena was hurting. The thoughts of the life she now took became buried by the grief over Lyceus. She couldn't be angry at her mother. But she was angry, angry at those bastards for killing him. Angry at Cortese for coming here. The coward didn't even show his face.

Xena was angry; all her pain was replaced by a new feeling. Desire, Desire for vengeance for her brother. Cortese would taste her sword one day. She swore it, even as she walked out of the room where Lyceus lay dead, she would never stop until her desire for vengeance was fulfilled.

8

Cortese was mad as he shouted as his soldiers. He was about to send them back, but he saw Ares sitting in his tent. Cortese stopped what he was doing and went to go speak to the God.

Cortese stated as he humbly bowed, "My lord Ares."

Ares growled, "You are pathetic."

Cortese begged, "But Ares? Let me go back."

Ares looked at the man in a writhing distaste, "No, I have something different for you. Leave this place, now, that's an order." Cortese nodded in obedience. He dared not to challenge the God of War.


	6. The Reign Begins

x

The Reign Begins

I lost Waldo…

8

Xena had asked the townsfolk to form up in the square, she had something to say. All the men who had fought beside her or Lyceus were present, as well as a few others. Xena stood on a pedestal, overlooking them.

Xena said, "Today the people of Amphipolis we were attacked by the army of Cortese. However, thanks to my brother and all of you, we were able to beat them off. However victory did not come without a price, including my brother six men are dead. Six brave men.

But the truth is that we were lucky. Next time we may not fare so well, Cortese or someone else will come and this time they'll be ready for us. So we must be prepare ourselves for the battles the future may hold for us, the battles against the warlords who would dare try to take advantage of our people.

Now you may think Thessaloniki or some other city-state will protect us. But where were they today? Not here! Who brought us the victory? We did! Therefore, I strongly suggest that we officially form an army and use to protect Amphipolis against all external threats.

I feel it is time that Amphipolis shows that we won't be prey to the whims of some warlord, it's time we show that Amphipolis will not roll over and die. It's time we show all of Thrace that we, the people of Amphipolis are a force to be reckoned with!"

One man asked, "Who will lead us?"

Xena stated confidently, "I will!"

The man stated, "Well I, Tellus, feel that a woman can't lead this army. I should run it, not you!" Xena leapt from the pedestal screaming her war cry. She landed in front of him, punching him in the stomach, then she grabbed him by the collar, Xena punched him between the eyes, knocking him to the ground.

Xena then stood upon his chest as she stated, "Cleary I'm no ordinary woman. I fight, and I fight well." She kicked Tellus in the face with her boot "and better than him. Anyone else wish to challenge my leadership?" Xena waited, then she said, "Anyone wish to serve the cause of Amphipolis?" Xena smiled as fists went into the air.

Xena then looked down at Tellus and asked, "How about it, Tellus, can you serve under a woman?"

Tellos grimaced in pain, "If you get off of my chest, I'll do anything you want me to." Xena stepped off of the chest of the fallen man. He stood up declared his allegiance for Xena.

Xena stated, "Ok, tonight get ready; grab your weapons, whatever you may own. Tomorrow, we start to form our army." Then men obeyed Xena and quickly dispersed to go about their business. Xena noticed that Cyrene was staring her down from the tavern; the look had very disapproving overtones about it.

Xena went over to talk to her; she had not forgotten the slap. Xena stated softly, "Mother."

Cyrene's nostrils flared with disapproval as she demanded, "Xena, what do you think you are doing?"

Xena groaned in annoyance, "Mother, we need to be able to protect ourselves against all threats. This is for the future of Amphipolis."

Cyrene extended her arms, "Xena, don't you see, it's not for the betterment of anyone. No Xena, all you're going to do is get them all killed." Cyrene turned around and stated walking away, "

Xena stated, "Mother…" Cyrene did not allow her to finish, "Leave me alone Xena!"

She watched her mother leave; Xena blamed Cortese for the death of Lyceus, but she also blamed herself. If she had not been so willing to fight, if she had not stoop up, then there would have been no fight and her brother would still be alive. But Xena buried those things in her heart and concentrated on the task at hand, preparing her plans for the future army of Amphipolis.

8

That night the wood was gathered as a few older men laid Lyceus on top of the funeral pyre. The plan was they would burn his body, and then encase his bones in the sarcophagus, and place it in the family Mausoleum. Cyrene began singing a funeral song that her mother had taught her, and her mother before that, and her mother before that. It was said to have come from the land of the Hebrew along with her grandmother of six generations ago.

The words were still in Hebrew though Cyrene did not really know what they meant, but it still felt like proper tribute to her fallen son, and it was a tradition held that this song was sung by the female who was closest to the deceased, in this case, Cyrene, his mother.

She sung that song as the fires were lit, tears streamed down her face, she had never dreamed that she would be singing this song for her son, but because of Xena, this was now the case.

After she finished the song, she turned around to see Xena standing in the far off distance. Cyrene averted her eyes and returned to her tavern.

8

Xena fought the tears as she saw her mother walk away in the distance as the fire for Lyceus continued to burn. She fought her grief, and then she finally managed to bury it. She would face the enemy, but she would not, could not face her grief.

But deep in the heart, the seed remained, that sadness for her brother, Xena would never fully quench it.


	7. Almost Soldiers

x

Almost Soldiers

I don't own Xena, and FF staff barely knows how to turn on a computer, much less fix it.

8

The men were gathered together randomly, standing around in no notable order; it was more like a crowd of people, instead of an organized formation.

Xena could only groan in irritation at the sight of this, "Ok, first things first, Formation. If you can't stand in a line, you can't fight in a line."

Xena walked carefully examining each of the men for the qualities of leadership that would be needed for a certain task, she was disappointed to see how lacking they all were, but she knew that someone would have to do the job, and be her squad leaders.

She pointed at Tellus and pointed over to where he should stand. Xena took notice of a man who seemed to possess a good amount of strength, "You're name is Lyserius, am I correct?"

He replied respectfully, "Yes Xena."

Xena smiled, "Behind Tellus."

Xena then turned to Velric and said, "Behind Lyserius."

Xena turned her attention to the remaining soldiers, "Ok, these three are your squad leaders. You will follow their orders as if they were mine.

Xena then took a count of her soldiers, Twenty-four soldiers in total. Not a lot, but it would do for now. Xena then organized them into small groups beside each man, seven soldiers per man, plus the three squad leaders equaled 24 soldiers, plus herself.

Xena then moved around the formation until she was in front of the group. Xena addressed the new formation, "Ok, to the right of you is your squad leader. You will follow his orders. But above all, you will follow mine. Now let me see your swords. Everyone, unsheathe your swords.

About half of the men unsheathed their swords. Two men had a bow and arrow set. Xena took a double take, "Come on… where are all your weapons?" The men looked around at each other. Xena then bowed her head in frustration as she then asked, "Show of hands, how many people don't own weapons?"

Xena counted the hands as they came up.

Xena stated, "Ok, eight of you have swords, two of you have bows, and the rest of you have nothing. What happened to all the swords we had two days ago? What happened to the swords of the dead warriors of Cortese?"

One soldier finally answered, "We left them there. As for our swords, mine belongs to my father and he refused to let me take it. He said defending the village from an attack is one thing, but he wouldn't help me get myself killed in some gang."

Xena felt frustration as she approached the men. She decided to look at each of the swords, checking for quality. Xena examined Tellus' sword, "Good, well taken care of, that's good."

She went to the next soldier, "This sword is cracked. It's not reliable."

The soldier argued, "It worked yesterday."

Xena pulled out her sword as she said, "Ok, parry with me a few."

Xena blocked a simple sword strike, then another, she maintained at a gentle pace. Then as he brought the cracked sword to bear, Xena swung with all her might and broke the sword in half. Xena then said, "If that had occurred in battle, you would be dead. Now don't argue with me again and get back in formation."

The man replied, "What formation?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, look behind you." The man turned around.

Xena continued, "You see that group of men standing there in line. That's called a formation. Now get in it." He quickly ran and regained his spot. Xena continued to check weapons as she seized three rusted swords, as they were no good.

Xena then got to the soldiers with the bow and arrows. She told the first man, "You see that tree over there. Can you hit it?" He shook his head and then strung an arrow. He released it as it buried itself into a tree.

Xena then asked, "What's your name?"

"Malitu."

Xena continued as her interest peaked, "I used the bow some when I was a child, but I don't know it well. You will be teaching me every day." Malitu nodded in agreement.

Xena then looked at the other soldier as she said, "Hit the tree."

He strung his arrow and took aim and released. Xena watched in disappointment as the soldier's arrow flew three feet and slide across the dirt. Xena then said to Malitu, "You'll be training him as well."

Xena then proceeded back in front of the formation as she called her squad leaders up to meet with her. They stood ready as Xena said, "Ok, I have one sharpening stone for you to use. The three rusted swords can be salvaged if effort is put into it. Lyserius, your squad has the no swords, so you take them up to the battle site and see if any are left. Odds are, some merchant probably picked up the swords from the men yesterday, but he might have missed one." Xena saw Tellus' anxious face, "Yes Tellus?"

Tellus stated, "How are we going to get new swords if their still aren't enough? The people here that didn't join don't seem too interested in helping us."

"Well, we still have seven swords not counting mine," Xena answered. "We use them. Travelers come through here all the time. We 'tax' them so we can pay for our gear."

Velric replied in a low tone, "You mean rob them…"

Xena answered with an annoyed growl, "Velric, can you pull out 200 dinars per sword out of your ass and buy our gear for us?"

After receiving an icy stare from the blue eyed woman Velric shut his mouth. Xena then went back to business, "Ok, Lyserius, get your men and head out. The rest of you, find out if any of the soldiers are blacksmiths, or if their fathers were blacksmiths, or anything along those lines. They'll be best at getting the rust of the swords. Get to it."

The five broke up as they got to work. It was going to be a long road to be sure as she prepared her army. It would take time.


	8. Robbery

x

Robbery

The standard attempt at humor with a disclaimer has been replaced with an excerpt of egotistical self ass kissing, see below for details

Thank you all for your support; with this chapter I hit 200K total words. You guys are great. WOOT!

8

Xena was already heavily irritated with the way things were going. The battle site didn't turn up any swords whatsoever. Xena guessed that one of the merchants went and picked them up. She'd heard about a 'new' stock of weaponry lately. She could only fathom that those swords belonged to Cortese.

She had not gone in to see her mother, but she knew her brother Toris was gone and she had no idea where he went. Xena cursed him as a coward. Mother had always called him the responsible one, but now Xena groaned at the very thought of his traitorous name. Her brother Lyceus was dead and Toris ran away like a coward.

Xena felt bitter at Amphipolis, she had saved them, and now she was protecting her, but they were shutting their doors in Xena's face, some gratitude.

Xena, Tellus, Lyserius, and Velric all met to talk about what they were going to do. With no money coming in anywhere they needed to do something or there army was going to collapse. They needed weapons, and the men themselves needed money.

They weren't really a paid force, too small and new for that, but the soldiers needed to eat. Without fulfilling the soldier's basic needs, in a few days there would be no army. The four agreed that they needed to act and act now.

So Velric stayed behind to oversee training as Xena, Tellus, Lyserius, Malitu the archer, and three other men left for the road. There they would intercept the caravans as they come.

Outside on the road from Amphipolis going west

It was decided that they would deal with Amphipolis on the west side, hoping to catch traders coming from Philippi in the east, going to Thessaloniki, and from Thessaloniki going east towards Philippi. So they set up among the trees on the road a little over a mile from Amphipolis.

Sure enough, the first wagon showed up and Xena was happy to see that it a merchant. Xena jumped out as the others followed in a less than precise movement. She held out her sword as she said with a mischievous smile, "Ok, welcome to Amphipolis, time to pay your taxes."

The merchant stood up as his arms crossed his chest defiantly, "I'm not afraid of a woman, you're not getting one dinar."

Xena said with a raise of the eyebrow, "Really." Suddenly several men jumped down from the tree beside her and quickly moved to surround the wagon.

The Merchant still stood strong, unbending, "all those men, and no skill. The answer is still no." Then suddenly an arrow flew out from the tree and took his hat off his head.

Xena smiled as she approached the suddenly shaken merchant, "That's one. Call it a warning." A second arrow flew by and just barely grazed his ear as he put his hand over it.

Xena continued in her stride as her voice raised an octave, "That's two, final warning!" The man raised his hands in surrender, despite the stinging on his ear from the slight graze. Xena said, "Tellus, Lyserius, inspect the cargo. I wanna see what we've got."

Tellus jumped on the carriage brandishing his sword at the merchant in a threatening manner. Xena said, "Enough with the bullshit! Just take him off the carriage and assign him to a soldier to be watched" Xena waited and then shouted, "Now!" Tellus escorted the merchant off of the wagon and promptly shoved him into a soldier's arms.

Lyserius said with a grin, "Xena, we're in luck!"

"What did you find?"

Lyserius' grin widened, "a couple dozen swords."

Xena smiled. That was one of the biggest concerns on her mind. I would be enough to take care of her army, "What else is there?"

Lyserious answered, "Some odds and ends stuff."

"Take his swords, and half his money."

The merchant protested, "But I need that?"

Xena gave him a chilling stare, "We could take everything, even your horse."

The merchant quickly quieted down. Lyserius then said, "Maybe about fifteen hundred dinar."

Xena scoffed, "Would've thought he'd have more."

The merchant answered, "I haven't sold my wares yet."

Xena ignored the merchant, "Take 800 for ourselves."

Xena then had all her soldiers grab the swords. They loaded them up on each and prepared to leave. Xena walked in front of the group with Tellus, Lyserius, and Malitu.

Xena had a look on her face that only barely hinted at the brilliant discovery she had just made, "Ok, I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Our army could be supported through these raids. We don't need Amphipolis to support us. We've got merchants. They aren't going to stop coming, at least not for a while. We'll need to cut down on the tax though, we start taking too much, and then they will leave."

Tellus stated, "Well, I don't see how we can do all that stationed in Amphipolis."

Xena groaned in irritation, "Dolt. Think… we could build a camp outside of the city, like a base for a quick reaction force. It would be a lot easier to defend Amphipolis from a base on the outside."

Tellus asked dimly, "How do we pay for that?"

Xena rolled her eyes, "With merchant funds. All we need is few saws and we cut the wood we need."

Malitu stated confidently, "We could have one of us in charge of the work detail, while the rest of us rob." Xena smiled at his clear understanding of the situation. She liked him, he was intelligent, he was skilled, one of the only men in her outfit that was actually worth something.

Tellus replied, "I don't understand why we need to be outside Amphipolis."

Xena ever more annoyed replied, "You are slow, you know that. Inside the city we operate under the watchful eyes of the people. Outside we have freedom of movement and they won't get in our way."

Tellus finally understood, "Oh."

Malitu asked, "What about Velric? He seemed the most uneasy with robbing people."

Xena answered, "We can deal with him. It won't take much effort." Malitu nodded. Xena had it all worked out. This would be the beginning of her new army.


	9. Liya

x

Liya

Diamonds are forever, but alimony is only for the rest of your life

8

Xena was taking some time away from her army; she felt that a break was needed. It wouldn't be long before the next phase of her plan to build her army would come to fruition, but she felt that the time was now to deal with some personal matters. A close friend that she'd spent a lot of her young life with.

The friend was a woman named Liya. A woman who came from the Amazons, but for whatever reason she had left the Amazons. Since she was an amazon, some in the village had chosen to stay away from her, out of fear. But this wasn't Xena, instead of afraid; she was only more interested in this woman, as she sought out, and got to know the older Amazon woman.

As Xena approached, the door opened and Xena was greeted by a strong but small built red haired woman. Liya smiled as she said warmly, "Xena…"

Xena embraced the red haired woman as she said, "Liya, sorry, I've been busy."

Liya smiled, but she hid her disappointment in this path that Xena had chosen, "I know Xena. I've heard. You now have an army."

"I do."

Liya extended out her arms to welcome the younger dark haired woman, "Well, come in."

Xena entered as she observed the room around her. Swords, staves, bows and two sticks that Xena was told were called Chobos. Liya stated, "I love how your blue eyes just light up when you see my collection."

Xena smiled as she ran her fingers across the butt of a crossbow, "You know I've always been impressed with weapons. Why haven't you ever showed me how to use them?"

Liya kept it simple, "I have my reasons. That should be enough."

Xena pursued the matter, "You know, I run an army now, there skills could come in handy."

"I know they would Xena, but you know how I feel about war."

Xena turned away for a second in rejection, than her hand curled into a fist, "War has its purpose."

Liya's tone was one of surprise as she asked, "How can you say that with what happened to Lyceus?"

Xena lost her smile. She then backed away from her, "War took his life, but if we had been more prepared, they would have never attacked in the first place."

Liya stated, "Xena, take it from an Amazon who spent her youth fighting in the war with a centaurs. War is not the answer, neither is combat. All it leads to is tragedy, people will die, people you love, you can't stop that. War is not worth it."

Xena looked away, she would not, could not accept that answer. Finally, Xena slowly approached Liya as thoughts of her brother came into her mind. Liya wiped a tear from Xena's face as she said, "Xena, you should have come to me sooner when you brother died. I would have cared for you." Xena embraced the woman as she put her head on Liya's shoulder.

Xena let the tears fall as she thought about her brother. Liya guided Xena to a bed as they both sat down. Xena then started to think. She slowly started to caress the warm back of Liya, as her lands slowly drifted down to her bottom, giving a light squeeze. Liya asked, "Xena, you've been through a lot, you sure you wanna do this now?"

Xena stated, "You have always been someone special to me."

Liya smiled, "And so have you."

Their lips slowly met each other as they were just happy to just be in each other's embrace.

8

Later after their romantic expression of love was complete, Xena got dressed again as she knew she needed to get back to her army. Liya said as she fixed her outfit, "Xena, I really wish you wouldn't do this army thing. It's not good for you."

Xena appeared determined, "Liya, it's who I am."

Liya sighed, "If that's what it has to be, but don't let it eat the good in your heart. You are a very good person, and I'd hate to see you ever become evil."

Xena quickly deflected the idea, "I'm only doing this to protect my village, I won't let it make me a monster." Xena was about to leave when Liya grabbed Xena's hand. Xena turned back and met the stunning blue eyes of Liya, "I won't. I promise."

Liya released her hand, "Ok."

Xena left the cottage; she had no intention of stopping her plan. However Liya did get her attention. She had other lovers in her life, all men. Liya was her first and only woman, and so far her only lover she really cared about. There was a boy from when she was 14 that meant something to her, but when she saw it was only a game to him, a weapon for him to use to control her, it was over.

She was determined from that point on that she would never be used by anyone. If sex was involved, she would be the user. Then there was Liya, Liya was special, a strong woman like Xena envisioned herself. An amazon with a past, who seemed afraid of it, it was something that Xena just couldn't understand. What was so bad about this woman's past that she should despise it?

Even with love involved, Xena was still trying to use her to acquire new skills. Xena wanted to learn the secrets of the Amazons. But so far the only thing that Liya taught her was the Amazon tree walking, and some different Amazon symbols. She didn't understand why Liya taught her the Amazon symbol of peace, but Liya had told her that if something happened to Xena on a journey, that symbol could save her life.

But still there was that skill acquisition, she was pretty sure she could best Liya with a sword, but she did not know many of those weapons. She had practiced with a staff as a child, before she had finally convinced her mother to let her use a sword. But the other weapons however, Xena didn't yet know them.

But Xena would, one way or the other. Xena was nothing if not driven, and now that it mattered with this army, it was important that she learn these skills. Xena had to know, and she would learn them from someone.

8

Ares mused from a distance; Xena was doing exactly what he wanted her to. Feed the darkness within. For a while he figured he should just let Xena have a free run, see what the woman comes up with. She was clearly an adapter. He knew that she had that special skill that was among the greatest of all skills to have. She could learn anything.


	10. Soldiers Among Men

x

Soldiers among men

Your Cadillac is in the blue zone, and will be towed.

8

Xena grinned as she watched her soldiers in training with the new swords they had recently acquired. Out of her twenty-four soldiers she picked eight of the best trained and set them to work on building the camp. Eight were training. And eight were on the road west of Amphipolis, led by Malitu conducting more robberies.

Milatu wasn't a squad leader, but he was a man of talent and Xena seeing that, quickly began to give him more responsibility. Velric was the one with the least talent; Xena picked him to be squad leader because he helped bring the army together to fight Cortese. But he had no real leadership and Xena knew that. Now all she needed to do was find a way to be rid of him.

Velric saw what was going on and he didn't like it. Xena was starting to favor Malitu over him. How could she? He fought beside her brother. How dare she. He continued to watch as the soldiers trained.

Xena groaned as she said aloud to herself, "That idiot Velric is just standing there doing nothing, Why doesn't he do something?"

Xena stormed up to Velric in a rage as she shouted, "All the soldiers are working or training except you! What the hell are you doing?"

Velric nodded weakly, "I'm sorry Xena. I'll get to training right away." Velric took up his sword and went to training.

Xena continued to observe the men around her as they were working hard building the new camp. At that moment there were setting up what would become the command tent for the new army. Once it was in place, more tents would be set up for the soldiers to live in. Once Xena was sure that there was nothing that needed her direct attention, Xena went to work, helping them to set up the tent.

After about an hour of helping them, the tent was finally set up. Xena went out to greet a victorious Milatu who had just returned to camp. Xena happy to see him asked, "How did we do?"

Malitu stated with pride, "1500 dinar."

A concerned look graced Xena's face, "How much did you take from the traders?"

Malitu smiled, "ten percent, just like you said. We caught a rich one who'd dropped their cargo in Philippi. He made a lot of money there."

This was a big load off Xena's mind, all that extra cash meant a lot for the future of her army. She went about giving him his next mission, "Good, now go to town and buy thick cloth, we need to make bunks. Your soldiers will take go to the training line. You will then the take the soldiers that are working on the tents behind me to town help you, they deserve a break so don't push them." Malitu nodded as he motioned forward to collect his men so he could go to Amphipolis while Xena went to the eight that were training.

Xena said, "Ok Tellus, Velric, you and your men will start working on fences. We need a fence around the perimeter to better control invaders, both man-made and natural. I don't know about you, but I don't want a razorback coming into my tent tonight. Velric, take your soldiers and start working on cutting the limbs into stakes for the fence. Tellus, come with me, we're going to lay out the perimeter."

Tellus joined Xena as Velric looked on in a cold snarl. Lyserius caught sight of this as he said, "Hey, take it easy."

Velric stated coldly, "We were wrong to put that woman in charge."

Lyserius shook his head, "She knows what she's doing. We need more women like her, hell, we could use more men like her."

Velric scoffed, "Yea whatever."

Lyserius eyed Velric who seemed only to grow more defiant, "Look, you better go help the men, Xena won't take kindly to you standing around, I've got to do some training." Velric grunted and then went to work.

8

Xena was walking with Tellus as she was making marks with her sword to show the border while she saying, "Velric is a problem."

Tellus eyed the dark warrior woman, "I could tell."

Xena looked at him like she didn't believe him, figuring he was just agreeing with her. Xena continued, "Aside from the fact he's going to oppose my future plans, I believe he means Milatu harm."

"Why would he do that?" asked a dimly looking Tellus.

Xena rolled her eyes at the moron in front of her, "Milatu should have been the squad leader, he's got far more talent than Velric."

Tellus thought about it for a moment and then said, "Velric aint that bad?"

Xena stated, "Your clearly not here to think are you? No matter, you have your purposes. Keep this to yourself and if you see Milatu before me, send him to me." Xena than dismissed him as she continued making the marks for the fence.

Xena didn't really want to see Milatu for official business, she was interested in him. Xena always had a weakness for two kinds of men, men of great talent, and bad boys. Milatu fell in the first category. That was why she wanted to see him. A plus being that if she got what she wanted, he would be even more loyal to her, and therefore under her control. She smiled; she'd have in eating out of her hand, in more ways than one.

8

Sometime later Xena returned to camp. She relieved the men who were working, putting them out on break, except for Velric, she was going to work him as hard as she could, and just maybe he'd leave the army on his own.

After a short while of tormenting Velric, Xena spotted Milatu as he returned to camp as she slowly moved up to him. Milatu stated, "Xena, did you need something?"

Xena replied, "Not here. Follow me." Xena took off walking as Milatu started to follow her. Xena smiled as he kept in tow behind her.

8

"Xena, what is it?" Xena went to business, "First, I'm going to replace Velric as squad leader,that position will belong to you. I want to wait a couple days however, I'll let you know."

Is that it?" Milatu stated.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "No, tell me Milatu, do you like the idea of being a leader?

Milatu was slightly confused by the question, but replied, "I'm honored that you'd trust me in such a position."

"The honor is mine, Milatu. I find men like you, who aren't afraid of leadership, who aren't afraid of taking charge very... alluring."

Milatu raised an eyebrow, "Just what are you getting at?"

Xena turned her head away, blushing as if she'd been caught with a dirty secret, "Nothing, nothing... important."

Milatu looked at his Commander as if in a new light. It probably wasn't the best idea, but he found himself drawn to the dark, suddenly shy vixen standing in front of him. Testing her resolve, he reached out and put his hand on her cheek, pulling her face back around to meet his. "You know," he stated, "I've been told that I have many skills."

"Oh? I've been told have many skills as well."

Milatu smirked, and then drew Xena closer to him, their lips briefly meeting.

"Oh," Xena whispered, her blue eyes suddenly twinkling. "I think I'd like to see more of these skills."


	11. Battle Plans

x

Battle plans

I don't own Quaker Oats

8

Xena sat at the head of a table under the newly constructed command tent. To her left was Tellus, to her right was Velric, and across the table was Lyserius. Then suddenly Milatu showed up. Velric stated in a coarse disrespectful tone, "Milatu, no one other than squad leaders is allowed her."

Xena added with equal coldness, "Then you're the one who needs to leave Velric."

Velric shot a look of surprise at Xena. Xena's eyes were as cold as ice as they stared down the shocked Velric, "Your services as squad leader are no longer needed."

Velric's jumped to his feet in a rage, "How dare you. I supported you, I fought beside your brother, and now you're replacing me with this pathetic bastard!" Velric spit into Xena's face.

Xena's eye's turned dark; the oncoming wrath was visible underneath. Velric stepped back an inch, he knew something bad was about to happen.

Xena shouted her war cry as she leapt from the chair and on Velric, sending him crashing to the ground. She started punching him the face repeatedly busting open his nose. The other men went to grab Xena as she continued to smash his face with her fist. Tellus tried to grab Xena's left shoulder but he took an elbow in the eye as Xena smashed Velric's jaw.

Lyserius and Milatu managed to finally pull Xena off of him as Velric turned over to shield his face from Xena, blood was pouring out of his nose as he spit a pair of teeth on the tent floor. Xena shouted, "Let me go!" They held on for a second, but let go in fear receiving Xena's wrath. Xena stepped up to Velric and kicked him in the ribs.

Xena growled, "Leave my camp now! Before I kill you! And don't you dare go to Amphipolis; I'll kill you there too! Do you understand me?" He didn't respond at first so she kicked him in the ribs again.

He struggled painfully, "Yesss, I understand!" Xena jerked Velric to his feet, pulling on his ear, she led him to the tent door and threw him outside.

Xena took a few seconds to calm down, then she said, "So now that the waste has been disposed of, it's time to talk about the next step." Xena than finally sat down in her chair.

"What is it?" asked Tellus.

Xena continued, "Our army is not quite ready yet, but soon we need to make a move. An army of 25… um, 24 people is not enough to defend against a large force. We have to expand."

Lyserius asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Xena smiled, "We need to make a stand for Amphipolis, so far the only people who know who we are, are the people of Amphipolis. The same people who thinks we aren't anything but a gang of kids, and a few traders. If all we are going to do is rob trader caravans as they come through, we aren't going to grow, and there is only so much money to be made, they could start diverting around us to save their money."

Malitu added, "Worse still, we don't have the support of Amphipolis, so we don't have a base a town. We need towns, even if they are small that will support us."

Xena quickly agreed, "Exactly. We need towns, for men, money and reputation."

Lyserius dropped his shoulders, worried about what he was about to ask, and how Xena might react, "You are suggesting that we go and start attacking the local towns? Wouldn't that be…um… you know like Cortese?"

Xena was quick to reply, "No this is different, Cortese is a despotic warlord with ambitions of conquest, he didn't care who he hurt, we aren't going to be like that, we won't hurt anyone, and we don't demand more than they are able to give, we are doing this for the defense of Amphipolis."

Malitu mused, "So we could go east… or rather west. Which will it be Xena?"

Tellus asked, "What does it matter? Just expand."

Xena was quick to school the dim Tellus, "It means a great deal Tellus, it is very thoughtful question that needs a clear answer."

Tellus looked at her as he clearly did not understand. Xena continued, "It's simple, consider our potential enemies. An expansion to far west raises the ire of Thessaloniki, and other major city states, not to mention the Macedonians, they may be but a shadow of the days of Alexander but they remain a threat to our army. East means Philippi, Byzantium and eventually Persia, not to mention Troy is east. Neither directions are very promising, so we need to take a cautious course.

We need to take the small fishing village in the south, Eian, it would be a great place to give our army a test run."

Lyserius asked, "Why don't we just march out take everything?"

Xena answered, "No, we need control, direction, a goal. Otherwise we'll be marching aimlessly and therefore unable to truly build our powerbase."

"It sounds like you want to build an empire?"

Xena clinched her fist, "The only way to defeat the strong is to become the strong. These cities are exposed, this is the perfect location to forge the beginnings of something greater. This is all for Amphipolis of course, when Amphipolis sees what it's army has done we won't be rejected by the people anymore."

Malitu said, "Sounds like a plan? Eian first?"

Xena nodded, "Indeed, no better place than to test our army."

No one raised their hand as Xena continued, "Ok, Lyserius, Malitu, and Tellus, each of you need to start training your men for an offensive fight."

Tellus asked, "What about you?"

Xena replied, "I'm going to Eian, I want to see our first target for myself."

8

Ares smiled, Xena was taking a major step in a life of war, in a life that would lead to the world bowing before her. He knew she would have to, the army could not have continued to exist in its current state, it would've had to do something, and now he knew that they were going to do something. The time of Xena's first attack was coming.


	12. The Path Taken

x

The Path Taken

Dear Fanfiction administration: thanks for fixing your shit.

8

Xena had decided to make a special occasion out of her visit to Eian. So she convinced Liya to come along as she headed for the small town. Liya so far hadn't been very behind the idea; she suspected there was something more to it than just a friendly visit.

Liya stated reluctantly as they began to approach the outskirts of the town, "It's just a small village, it's barely half the size on Amphipolis. I don't know why you wanna go there so badly."

Xena smiled at her lover, "Liya, it's something to do. What's so wrong with that?"

Liya relented, "Alright… I see you wanna do something nice and special."

Xena placed her hand on the Ex-Amazon's shoulder, "See, it's not so bad."

The two women smiled back at each other with a long comfortable yet silent embrace, and then Xena grasped the emerald green eyed woman, and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss. Xena couldn't remember such bliss in a long time, to be in her lover's embrace, but those thoughts were only temporary as her plans for war crept in.

Within a few minutes they were just about to enter the town as Xena started to examine everything with her eyes. Liya noticed that this was not a routine stare; there was more to it, "Xena? What are you looking at?"

Xena replied, "I'm just taking in the sights."

Liya raised an eyebrow, "Does that include the defensive strength of this village?"

Xena scoffed, "No of course not."

Liya put her arms across her chest, "You're better off telling me now, I know you're men are hungry for conquest, and their leader must be hungry also."

Xena answered, "I'm not here for that."

Liya lowered her arms, studying Xena closely to seek the truth, "Xena… if I find out later…" Xena interrupted, "We are coming here to take this town."

Liya stated, "So all this is not about us." Xena answered, "I wanted to do something with you." Liya replied, "I know you, two birds with one stone right?" Xena stated, "Liya… If I didn't want to bring you along, then I wouldn't have."

Liya turned away from Xena disappointed, then she said while keeping her back turned to the dark haired warrior, "You know how I feel about your plans for conquest. You've never seen war; you don't know what it does to people."

Xena's eyes flared, "My brother died…" Liya cut her off, "No, that's one death, one of six deaths that day. What about dozens of dead? Hundreds? Thousands? Different numbers aren't they."

Xena shook her head, "You don't get it."

Liya turned around facing Xena, "No! It is you who don't get it. I spent my teenage years fighting wars against centaurs, men and even renegade Amazons. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand! Do you know how many of my amazon sisters I have buried! Why do you think I left the amazons?"

Xena looked down for a moment, and then finally reasserting herself she replied, "Look, I have destiny, I have a path, and this is who I am."

Liya stepped back as if seeing Xena with new eyes, "Oh my god, I'm too late aren't I?"

"What?"

Liya replied, "Don't you see? You're already buying yourself in lies, and bragging about your destiny. Don't you get it? That's what they all say! Do you know what happened to people like you?"

Xena scornfully looked down at the ground trying to avoid the red headed Amazon's green eyes, "What?"

Liya answered, "Alexander the great was poisoned. Sulla of Rome, was Executed. Hannibal was murdered. What do they have in common Xena?"

Xena turned her head away choosing to ignore Liya.

Liya continued, "They're all dead, and not peacefully, that's what's going to happen to you if you follow this path, you're going to die, maybe by an arrow, maybe by a sword, or maybe a knife in the back the moment your guard goes down. That's not what I want for you, take a different path."

Xena's nostrils flared but she kept her voice low and cool, "I don't want to."

Liya grabbed Xena's shoulders staring into her blue eyes hoping to reason with her in some way, "Listen, we could be together, away from here, wherever you might choose, anywhere else, just don't go down this path."

Xena pulled away from Liya causing her arms to fall back to her side, "This is my path…"

Liya stunned for a moment, her eyes fought her tears as she saw how determined Xena was, "I can't walk that path with you."

Xena shouted, "Then go! Maybe you need to die like my younger brother, or run away like my older brother, or just slap me in the face and walk away like my mother! Just go out of my life! I don't want you! I don't need you! GO!"

Liya nodded wordlessly at Xena and then turned away and walked back toAmphipolis.

Xena fought some tears as she watched her lover leave her. But sacrifices had to be made for the greater goal that was Xena's future. Xena had her plans and she wasn't going to let her or someone else ruin those plans.

8

Liya pulled herself against a tree as she wept. She cared deeply for Xena, but it was clear that she couldn't convince Xena from going the way she was. Now she was going to attack a small near defenseless village. Liya could not let Xena do it. She was going to try to stop her.

8

Xena put her emotion out of her mind, she directed herself to the task at hand, which was the village of Eian. The village itself was not walled; it had no reason for walls. It was a small village just a bit away from the Aegean Sea. Its main profit was fishing, but it had the potential to be a trading port for Amphipolis, which is one of the reasons why Xena had set her eyes upon this village.

Xena's next move was to scope out the men in the town, she needed to know who was able, and who wasn't. Not only for defense of the town, but also for joining her army after the battle. She needed soldiers, and this in her mind was one of the ways to collect such soldiers.

After some careful observation, she was certain the town could throw up fifteen able-bodied men to resist, at best. It was enough to hurt her small army so she would need to be careful, and quick.

She also noted for future reference, don't bring someone along with you on scouting missions unless their aim is to scout with you. Bringing Liya along was a mistake, a rookie mistake, an error that Xena never wanted to make again.

Xena was satisfied with everything she saw, the route was good and the village was easy, so tomorrow she would lead her first attack against a village, but today she needed to get back to the village and establish a plan of action, it wouldn't take a lot to make a good plan, but one always had to have a plan.

Tomorrow, Xena would take her army out and declare who they were and who they stood for and people would see for the first time that the army of Amphipolis was not to be trifled with.


	13. Bloody Tears

x

Bloody Tears

The sun had yet to rise as Xena readied her small army. Stressing over the battle plan cost her most of her sleep; she knew she was going to regret it in the morning. This was the first step in her campaign and she realized that a minor screw up here could cost her everything.

All night she considered her strategy, though it was costing her sleep, she hoped to benefit with a better quality plan. Now it was time to battle.

She put on a traditional man's combat-leather outfit on with a sword attached at the hip. She groaned as she felt tightness in places where there shouldn't be tightness and no support in places where there should be support. Xena knew that she was going to need a battledress more tailored to her body, or at least the body of a woman.

Once she was as ready, she walked outside to greet her troops. All the men were in good order, a long way from professional, but… they were starting to look like an army.

Xena faced the troops as she stated, "Today is the day we get ready to seize our destinies. It is the day we step out and…grasp it. Today… we march."

With her speech she tried not to show the others that she was uncomfortable. She cussed at herself for the rousing speech she had just given. She didn't need them thinking that she wasn't competent for the job.

She knew this was different. It wasn't defending her village, it was an attack, the beginning of her campaign, and she would depend on them to trust her. She tried her best to put her emotions behind her as she turned to the troops again. She was about to signal the march when someone called out, "Hold up Xena!"

Xena turned around in amazement as her eyes fell on a woman in full Amazon combat gear, it was Liya.

Xena asked, "Liya… what are you doing… here?"

Liya gave her an icy look, "Xena… You need to stop this… now."

Xena answered as she regained her self-confidence, "This is my destiny, and this is who I am now."

Liya replied, "No it isn't Xena, this is wrong and I'm trying to save you from it. Come on Xena, just take my hand, these men can lead themselves wherever you want them too. Please…" Liya extended out her hand as Xena stared at it for a moment.

Xena looked at Liya, and then her soldiers. She then turned her back on Liya replying, "This is my place if you can't be here with me, then please, just leave."

Xena heard the movement of wood as she looked downward at the warrior in front of her, seeing that Liya had her chobos out, "Liya… why?"

"I don't like war, and I have to stop it if I can, it's the greater good, I only wish you could understand."

Xena pulled out her sword answering the challenge, "Liya I don't want to do this."

"Then don't"

"I can't."

Liya replied, "Very well."

Liya swung her chobos as Xena moved barely avoiding them. Xena stabbed out her sword, but a swipe with the chobos deflected the shot. Liya quickly followed up with a shot to Xena's sword arm. Xena grimaced in pain as she swung her sword back at Liya who ducked the blow and smashed her twice in the abdomen.

Liya commented, "You're not ready for this, just stop."

Xena scoffed, "I won't!"

Liya replied, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Xena answered with a charge at Liya but instead took a shot to the chest and ribs. Xena groaned again she staggered for a moment.

Xena could feel the men losing confidence in her, and knew that it could destroy her plans. Now she knew she had to beat this woman, because if she could not, then her army would not follow her. So she waited until Liya approached her.

Liya pleaded, "Xena, let's go home…" She stepped closer to Xena as she started to put her hand on the dark haired warrior's shoulder.

Xena twisted suddenly bringing her fist into the face of the Amazon warrior. While Liya was distracted, Xena kicked the chobos out of the hands of the red haired Amazon, then kicking the woman in the face pushing her back several steps. Xena could see blood beginning to escape from crack of her mouth.

Xena then motioned another kick at Liya that sent the woman reeling, and shouted, "Go home!"

Liya turned around to face Xena defiantly. Xena shook her head as Liya charged her. Xena deflected a punch but lost her sword in the process as she avoided a dangerous elbow. The two locked arms as Xena tried to keep up with the more experienced Amazon.

Without the Chobos Xena was doing better as her natural abilities helped to cut the distance between her and the warrior in front of her. Xena's men watched onward, grunting and cheering as the battle continued. Xena could feel that this was a great moment for her to get her men behind her, and yet, a sad moment for her lover was in front of her and they were fighting to the death.

Xena twisted as she dodged Liya's fist and caught her forearm. She turned the momentum around, and nailed Liya in the temple. Liya was dazed as her legs staggered from the head shot. Xena knew from the dazed look in her eyes that she had just given the Amazon a concussion.

Liya stumbled as she swung a right hook at Xena, but missed. Xena blocked a left jab from Liya. Liya's left eye began to fill with blood as she tried for another hit on the warrior.

Liya's eyes watered even as they turned red with blood, "I can't stop you can't I? You are going to do this, and I can't prevent that…"

"Liya, it's my destiny," Xena answered.

Liya replied, "I hope one day someone can succeed where I failed."

Xena saw Liya's face change, as Xena stated, "Liya… Liya...don't!"

Liya pulled out a dagger and charged with it sticking out at Xena. Xena acted, grabbed the wrist and twisted it back, the blade entered into the Amazon warrior's chest. Liya's eyed locked onto the deep blue of the dark haired warrior in front of her. Xena saw the bloody tears flowing down the Amazon's eyes. They suddenly stopped. Her head fell back. She was dead. Xena in shock dropped Liya on the ground. For a moment she felt the strong urge to run, to run from it all. But forcing back tears she turned her head to her army. She pulled out a guard, "You… watch her body… don't… don't move it. I'll take care of… it when I return."

Turning to the army she said, "I… uh… let's march."

Her heart needed to mourn, but in order to fight the battle that lay ahead, she couldn't focus let her heart have its way. Focusing on the mission, Xena buried the pain of killing Liya deep down; she never wanted to access it again.


	14. Bittersweet Victory

x

Bittersweet Victory

Xena tried to dull the emotions that were still enveloping her. She tried not to think about what had just occurred. The town of Eian and her destiny lay in front of her, the first of several crucial port towns that she would need to capture. Her final direction left undecided, but whether she goes east, or west, she knew she needed this village.

Those haunting eyes stung into her mind as they got in position. She spoke the words demanding the surrender of the town, but she could hardly hear them as she was almost entranced with the events of that morning.

The town refused to surrender and Xena started the offensive, carrying her sword in hand as she ran in and slice down a couple defending villagers. Her mind was only on those blue eyes as the life disappeared from them.

Then suddenly she snatched an arrow out of the air as it awoke her to the battle around her. She'd never done that before. She caught another one. She smiled for a second, something she didn't have to learn, but rather an instinct.

At that moment though she also realized that she was allowing her emotions to take control of her at a time they shouldn't. She realized had it not been for that small instinct she would be dead right now and everything she wanted would be lost. Her keen eyes drew on the archer you was using a traditional hunting bow as he was getting ready to string another arrow.

She pulled a dagger out and threw it with all her might, striking the archer in the throat. With her thoughts back on the battle she moved with quickness, concentrating on the enemy in front of her, cutting them down.

Xena's army was small, but the village had no chance against them as her army mopped up the resistance in Eian in quick order. She had lost three of her soldiers and captured thirteen men of the village who had quickly surrendered, or had been soundly defeated. Within a few minutes the whole town was gathered together in the town square as Xena stepped out in front of them, keeping her eyes above her conquered.

Tellus stated, "Um, what are we going to do with them? Kill them and take their loot?"

Xena turned her head in a scolding manner but kept her voice low, "Stop thinking like a robber and start thinking like a conqueror. We don't kill them, we use them." Tellus did not seem to understand as Xena rolled her eyes and moved about to address the crowd.

"People of Eian, you are now under control of the army of Amphipolis. You will give us a portion of your good, and provide soldiers for our efforts."

One of the villagers asked, "What if we say no?"

Malitu strung an arrow as the villager continued, "Not that we are going to say no, just asking."

Xena nodded at Malitu as she continued, "I take it we have an agreement."

The villager nodded in agreement. Xena had just taken for first town, but thoughts drifted back to Liya, and what had been done there, and how she had died. Somehow, what should have been her great victory felt… hollow

Xena turned towards Lyserius, "You will be holding this place with your soldiers. I'll be taking each of the prisoners back to camp and began the process of turning them into soldiers. I want you to find the best of what you can here and recruit them. You'll be receiving soldiers soon."

The two nodded at each other as Xena departed. Malitu, and Tellus joined Xena by her side as she and the rest of the army began to depart from the town. Tellus stated, "Xena you did well today, you truly are the right person for the job."

Xena replied in a low voice not wanting to give away her emotional state, "Thank you Tellus."

Xena's head tilted to Malitu who remained quiet. Xena decided best not to ask why.

A couple hours later, the soldier assigned to guard the body of Liya stood to his feet and saluted Xena. Xena stated, "Go about your business, and thank you." The man nodded.

Xena hid a tear and turned back towards the men, "You are all dismissed."

Tellus nodded as all the soldiers started to leave, except Malitu. Xena eyed him, "You are dismissed."

Malitu pulled in closer to Xena, "I'm not going anywhere."

Xena turned away, "Why?"

Malitu placed his hands on her shoulders, "Because you are hurting."

Xena shrugged his hands off of her, "I am not. She tried to kill me, and she died. She means nothing to me."

"Sure, and that's why you nearly got killed out there today, cause you couldn't stop thinking about someone that meant nothing to you."

"That's why you didn't say anything, you didn't approve," stated Xena

Malitu answered, "Yes and no, you know getting distracted will get you killed. But I understand why you were."

Xena stood there for a moment. Malitu continued, "let it go."

Xena shook her head angrily, "NO!"

Malitu questioned, "Why not?"

"I just won't."

Malitu nodded. Then he said, "Look, you are going to need to help here, I'll help you prepare the pyre."

Xena sighed reluctantly but not without some scorn, "then go get the wood." Malitu nodded and then went about his task.

Xena now alone stared down into the face of the dead Amazon, dead eyes seemingly staring back at her. Xena stated, "Why are you looking at me?" Naturally the body said nothing. Xena continued, "I bet you're happy. You got what you wanted didn't you? Wanting me to doubt my destiny, and give it up, live like some damn villager. Well, I'm not going to do it.

What are you going to do about it? Your dead, you aren't going to do a damn thing." Xena paused as if waiting for some retort, but then continued, "Why? Why the hell couldn't you just stay out of this like you would every other war? No, you had to fight it didn't you. To fight me. You had your chance once, when you were my age. And you gave it up to live your life like uneventfully.

You were Jealous too, I'm sure. Here I am beginning to walk my path to glory, and you missed yours. Well, it's your fault, I'm not going to feel sorry for you, and I'm not going to think about what we had. No. You gave that up, it's your fault this happened, not mine, yours! How dare you try to determine my life, how dare you try to conform me to my image.

Didn't you even care? If you really cared you'd be beside me doing this, now I gotta do this alone, and it's because of you Liya!"

Then a voice said, "You're not alone."

Xena turned around as she asked, "What?"

Malitu answered again placing his hands upon her shoulders, "You're not alone, if you don't have to be."

Xena was still too emotional to deal with him as she turned away, "never mind, just help me."

Later yet as the fire burned Xena stared onward, Malitu spotted a tear go down her cheek. Malitu said, "When your mother sung for your brother, it seemed to help her. Maybe it would you."

Xena looked down at the ground for a moment. Malitu breathed in slowly, "Course if you don't want to."

Xena then replied, "I will." Xena stepped forward for a moment, her confidence fleeting. Then she opened her mouth and slowly and broken the words came. She went through the song as she became more choked up, then finally she stopped unable to finish. Malitu approached her from behind, he wanted to hold her, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted.

Xena turned around and said in a cold shrill manner, "Never get emotionally attached to anyone, it's a trap created by the gods to torment you for trying to be happy." With that, Xena turned from Malitu and stormed away from the burning fire. She did not turn to look back on Liya.


	15. Preparatory Movements

x

Preparatory movements

The state of Hawaii has refused to release the birth certificate of the disclaimer

8

News of Xena's first victory spread throughout the area, however it didn't go too far, as Eian was a very small town. Xena's army of 25 grew to 50 in two weeks' time. Some came from the city of Eian, some from Amphipolis that had not joined earlier, and some from smalltime bandits that preferred the safety of a larger force. They each had their skills, and the bandits brought weapons along that would have been vastly needed for any army to function.

Xena's army also began to collect a tax out of Eian, which proved lucrative as it was a small port and therefore had a nice income. Xena took upon for herself at this point to manage the cash flow, but even at this small size of an army, she had a lot to do and it was turning stressful.

Her other task was bringing the new soldiers up to standard with what her army should be. That too proved complicated as some were very limited in skills, and others detested authority, needless to say, she had a lot on her hands.

However, she was planning her combat strategy. She wasn't going to stop, no, not by any means. She had an army to build, and an empire to create. She had been debating for a long time if she should go east, or west, east to Philippi, or west for Thessaloniki. Tonight she was planning to meet with her command and announce her decision.

The tent door opened as Xena smiled, "Malitu, glad you're here."

Malitu returned the grin, "Always at your call my lord."

Xena winked, "I should use that to my advantage one day. Sit down; I want to ask your opinion."

Malitu calmly sat beside her, observing the map of northern Greece that Xena was studying.

Xena asked, "You do realize that we can't stay here like this, trouble will come our way, and we have to move to protect ourselves and Amphipolis."

"Of course Xena."

"East for Philippi, Or west for Thessaloniki?"

Malitu studied the map for a few minutes, Xena was happy that he took the time to look and study instead of offering up some suggestion immediately, it showed her that he had an eye for detail.

Malitu stated, "The Thessaloniki path has way more land for us, a lot of land, a lot of it good land, plenty of ports. But it's more exposed and Thessaloniki is a more dangerous enemy than Philippi. We could also get bottled up in a lot places.

Philippi has fewer cities in its area, however they are an easier target, the city itself is weaker, and all the other cities aren't as capable of defending themselves. I think it would be more fruitful to go east, to Philippi, build our strength there, and then go west."

Xena smiled, "That's what I was thinking. East is better. How are the new soldiers?"

Malitu replied, "Some show promise, others are farmers with swords. Still, it's getting better."

Xena smiled warmly as she closed in on Malitu, he closed in on her. Their eyes met, the desires flared and the two sets of lips joined in an impassioned kiss. Malitu's passion was getting the best of him, as for the moment all he wanted was her embrace, if he only he could understand the meaning of her smile, that secret pleasure that she took from having him under her complete control.

A bit later the both of them emerged from the tent, both a bit disheveled, and yet they were happy. Xena stated, "I'll be up at the meeting in a candle mark."

Malitu pulled Xena close to him with a warm loving arm, "Ok."

Xena then stated with a smile, "Enough for now." Malitu removed his arm as he went about his duty.

Xena meanwhile approached her troops to see Tellus training them. Xena asked, "Who here is best able to command in our absence?"

Tellus then asked, "Absence? We are leaving?"

Xena retorted, "Clearly not you. Stand aside." Xena looked upon each one of them slowly studying each person looking for the desired quality, then she said, "You, what is your name?"

"Georgios."

"Where are you from?"

Georgios answered, "A small farm south of Amphipolis."

Xena sized him up for a moment and then decided that he was telling the truth and could be trusted. Xena then said, "You are now a squad leader. Be at the command tent and don't be late, or someone else will carry out your duties and you'll be outta here quickly."

8

Later at the meeting

Xena sat down first as Malitu now sat to her right, Tellus was to her left, and then Lyserius and Georgios both sat down together at the other end.

Xena stated as she set a map on the table, "We are marching east, for Philippi."

Lyserius quickly asked, "How are we going to build our forces to take such a city?" Xena smiled; a bit surprised at the intelligence of that question, but it was one she was prepared to answer.

Xena then pointed to the map which had five towns underlined. Xena stated, "Simple, we are going to take all the villages along the way, and recruit there men in our army. We need to capitalize on the fear that our victory at Eian created and use it to conquer each cities and force if necessary the men to serve our ambitions.

We are going to take the three small fishing villages, Phagres, Galepsus, and Apollonia. Then we will march north and take Pergamus which is on the road to Philippi. With care we could grow our army to 200 or even 300 soldiers. We should be able to do that in two to three days. Then we rest a day, march east some more, and take the village of Oesyme."

From there, we consolidate and train our forces for 2 to 5 days. We also need to be recruiting as many soldiers as possible when we do. Offer all the prisoners positions in our army. The best of these should be appointed as squad leaders."

Tellus stated, "Of course it would be easy, we can't be stopped."

Lyserius interjected, "It won't be so easy. We are moving fast and we have to build our army while on the move, we are going to be disorganized."

Xena answered with another smile, "Correct. That is why we don't take the Philippi colony town of Datum, just south of there. We need time to organize as much as possible as well as infiltrate. If it goes into a siege, we will lose, we must get inside the city, and then they won't be able to stop us. The town holds roughly 2000 people, but when you factor in old folks, ill, and children, there should be 1000 fighting age people, including the women.

The city uses a man at arms principle, as does most Greece, so we are looking at an army of roughly 500, most untrained, but enough to bloody our army, we have to have the edge, or it won't be worth the losses at our side.

So while the army is organizing in Oesyme, Malitu and I will scoop out the city of Philippi and judge for ourselves an opening that we can take advantage of. The campaign will begin in five-six days. Malitu, you go to Amphipolis and recruit all who are willing to fight.

Lyserius, go back to Eian, and see if there is anyone left who still wants to fight. I'm traveling north to Mycrinus to attempt to recruit soldiers there. Tellus, you will work with Georgios and make sure he is ready to take command of, and defend our base here while we are off fighting the battle. We will meet here in three days to discuss preparations for the coming battle. That is all, dismissed."

The others were amazed at the command discretion of Xena and her strength that she had imposed on the army, but Malitu only watched with the knowledge that he had already learned, that she was a remarkable woman. His feelings for her continued to grow as Xena blossomed in her role as commander of the army. The time of destiny for Xena would be coming soon.


	16. Recruitment Strategy

x

Recruitment Strategy

The Disclaimer is back from vacation (damn hangovers)

The town of Myrcinus was a few miles north of Amphipolis and the only one of the three chosen towns to recruit in that did not fall under the control of Xena. Its population was about 400 people, including a few outlying farms. Xena figured that if she played her cards right, she could come back with a dozen men, preferably more.

It was a small sheep town, much like Amphipolis, a good place to start. The only thing that kept Xena from coming here with her army was that it was out of her way in her path of conquest. After Philippi she'd take it, but one step at a time.

Xena naturally aimed for the first place to find able bodied men. The local tavern, they were capable fighters, and too drunk to say no to a woman.

Xena confidently strode into the tavern to happily see a bunch of men hanging their heads over a bunch of mugs. Perfect, Xena thought. Xena choose the strongest looking man in the crowd and decided that he would be the perfect one to deal with.

Xena sat beside him and ordered a mug. The bartender put his arms across his chest as if waiting for something. Xena pulled out several dinars, and fought her smile as a look of surprise came over the bartender's face. He said, "That's way too much."

Xena pulled back a few dinars as the bartender poured a mug. The man beside her asked, "Been friendly with anyone?" Xena ignored him.

The drunkard's voice rose, "I asked you a question."

"If you must know, I got it from running my army."

The drunkard laughed, "Your army? Bullshit little girl."

Xena replied, "I don't care what you think, you're not good enough for my army anyway."

The man stammered, "Y… you think you can judge that!"

Xena's eyes shot his direction. drilling into the drunkards face, "I think you couldn't handle a child. Not good enough for my army." Xena ducked a right hook and smashed him in the jaw with her forearm.

The drunkard came close to failing off of his stool as Xena spun around and nailed him in the back of his head, with her elbow. Xena stepped on the man's hand as she looked at him, squarely in the eyes, she said, "Not worth my time." But then she paused for a moment, "But I could use something to dig ditches, you want some of those Dinars you saw, you be outside this bar in three hours." Xena now directed her attention at the eyes that were upon her, "That goes for all of you, be outside this bar in three hours, and pack your stuff, and you'll have plenty of money for all the drinks you could want."

Xena took her foot off of the man's hand, and arrogantly turned around, and left the bar. She knew they would be there, next she needed to visit the local jail, probably some prisoners that the local magistrate would be happy to get rid of.

A few minutes later Xena arrived at the local magistrate. Xena slowly approached an old man in official robes sitting at a desk, reading a scroll. His head suddenly shot up as he asked, "Can I help you?"

Xena answered, "I'm looking for soldiers in my army."

The old man smiled, "Clearly you are not looking for me."

The old man jumped up from the desk and moved about, until he was directly in her face. He stated, "The question is, are you worth your salts as a leader."

He began to study her body, "Bah! You're a child…" His hand cupped his chin as he thought to himself, "But a strong willed child. You're eyes are clear, as if you have some plan. Tell me, what is the purpose of your army?"

Xena maintained her strength under the old man's state, "My army is for the defense of Amphipolis."

The old man smiled once, and then turned his back on her, "Tell me then, was Eian a threat?"

Xena answered keeping her annoyance to herself, "We had to build our strength, we couldn't survive just sitting outside of the town…"

The old man's eyes grew wide as he shot back, "Cause they won't have you. No source of income. So you have to rob trade wagons and conquer the small towns. Tell me, why should I hand my prisoners over to you, when you would probably just use them against our town?"

"We are not coming for this town, we…"

The old man cut her off again, Xena's temper began to rise as the old man continued, "Of course not, there is no reason to do so right now. You must be targeting either Philippi or Thessaloniki. Then what? After you are done with one of those, you'll want to come back and secure Amphipolis from the other side. Therefore, suddenly you'll be looking at this town, because then it makes sense to take us. We would be the closest town to Amphipolis that you don't control."

Xena asked, "You're not going to help me are you?"

The man replied, "No. I'm not giving you soldiers knowing you'll come back here and use them on us. That is even if you make it back here."

Xena scoffed, "Whatever do you mean?"

The old man stepped back because he projected the warrior's reaction, "Simple, you're going to lose, you are young and dumb and you've been leading an army for less than two months, you don't have what it takes to take out one of the regional powers, not yet anyway."

If Xena could have reached across and strangled him, she would have. Xena then stated, "You know a lot old man, too much for your own health."

The old man replied, "Bah! You are not about to attack me, if you did, the town would throw you out, and then you'd bring your army here for us, but that would distract from your plan, after all, you are going east, or west. You are not going north. I'll tell you what, since I don't have the strength to arrest you and toss you into the cell with the idiot, go, get your men you've likely already recruited, and leave."

Xena approached the old man, their faces now mere inches from each other as she said, "One day I'll be back."

The old man smiled, "Only if I'm wrong, or if you survive." Xena scoffed and walked out of the magistrate's office.

Within a few hours, she left with fifteen men, including the one she beat on in the bar, and returned to her army, one final look back, one final scoff, and then she was gone.


	17. Eve of the Campaign

x

Eve of the Campaign

The Disclaimer is now 3.18 a gallon

The next day, Xena was overlooking all her new soldiers as they were being trained with the old ones. The recruitment brought the army up to around 80 soldiers, Xena provided the largest number soldiers, all recruited from Myrcinus, and Amphipolis turned up the least amount. A small bandit group of about four men were also hired, and that helped a little, but Xena was very worried.

Malitu broke off from a sword exercise and calmly stepped beside Xena, "Dinar for your thoughts?"

Xena sighed, "We're in trouble."

Malitu's eyes quickly turned toward the dark haired woman, "We don't have enough men do we?"

"No."

Malitu pulled in close to the warrior taking her hand into his gently, "Can't you call off the attack?"

Xena pulled back, "No we cannot. We are going to have to make do."

Malitu sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"In the meeting tonight, I'll tell you all then."

Malitu could see the wheels turning in Xena's mind, she had a plan. He unsheathed his sword and went back to training.

Xena did eye another man in the group. This one from Eian, he was clumsy with his sword, but Xena saw his wrists and forearm, there was a muscular tightness about him, he had a skill in weaponry, just not the sword. Xena suddenly stated in a commanding voice, "Tellus, enough with him."

Tellus smiled at the man, "Ah, didn't make the cut did ya?"

Xena rolled her eyes, "Tellus, find me some of the other weapons we've got around here. Something one handed. Bring them to me." Tellus nodded.

The farmer averted his eyes from Xena, he feared to look at her in the face. Xena commanded, "Attention." The farmer snapped into the called position of attention, as he stared outward, straight in front of him. Xena eyed him closely, "There, now I can see your face. Tell me, what is your name?"

The farmer said without blinking, "Monlik."

Xena nodded, "Monlik, do you have any weapons training?"

Monlik answered, "Not really. I do know some about the hand ax."

Xena grabbed Monlik's left arm, "These muscles are strong, but these aren't sword muscles."

Tellus suddenly returned bearing daggers, Axes and other weapons. Xena pulled out her sword as she commanded that Monlik be giving a hand Axe.

Xena asserted her position, "Ok, ready…" Xena stepped left as Monlik stepped right. Xena jabbed with her sword as she saw Monlik block it.

Then she twisted with her sword, and Monlik deflected the blow. Xena stabbed inward and was pleased to see Monlik sidestep the blow and deflect her sword again. Xena stated, "Enough." Xena turned to Tellus, "You should pay more attention, he was never meant to use the sword, and you almost let a natural talent slip through our fingers. Be more careful."

Xena redirected herself back to Monlik, "You are assigned to Malitu from this point on. Now go to him… now." Monlik quickly took off. Xena then turned back to Tellus, "Be at the meeting tonight, that is all, get back to training and be more observant in the future." Tellus nodded in agreement.

8

Later that night, Xena, Tellus, Malitu, Lyserius and Georgios met together in the command tent. Xena asked, "How goes the training?"

Malitu proudly replied, "My men are very responsive, we've got great soldiers, especially that Monlik, glad we found him."

Tellus grunted in annoyance, "My men are fine swordsman."

Lyserius answered, "We are ready for battle."

Xena then interjected, "Well, actually we're not. We don't have enough soldiers. I know in Eian we asked for volunteers, but that isn't going to work. When we march on those cities in a couple days, we are going to conscript them into our army. Then we should have enough strength to guarantee us the victory at Philippi."

The men all nodded in willing agreement. They would be ready for war.

Malitu didn't want to say anything but he was worried, intently worried. This war was too soon, and Xena was making a mistake. But he could tell that Xena was on her chosen path and he decided to take the chances that it might be successful, because if it was, they'd be in a great position of strength. But if it didn't, which Malitu feared, they might lose the entire army.

8

Outside the camp in the woods a man slipped through the shadows, he kept his distance from the base, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it either. They had cast him out, only for speaking his mind, he who fought with them in the battle against Cortese, cast aside like a dirty rag. That bitch and her lover would taste his sword. They would regret discarding Velric.

8

Ares smiled as he watched Xena prepare for the coming battle, she was all focus and he loved every moment of it. He worried a bit of course, some very hard lessons were coming very fast for the warrior woman, but Ares knew that they were needed, no great teacher in the world than experience. No doubt many of her painful lessons would come with this battle plan of hers. She was heading towards one of her first tough lessons in her long journey to be his chosen.


	18. The Campaign Begins

x

The Campaign Begins

Osama Bin Laden is still dead

8

Three days later the army of Amphipolis was finally on the move, nearing its first target in its campaign to Philippi. The town of Phargas was the first to be faced with Xena, she grins slightly as she commands the attack. The army of 70 charges the field with Xena leading the pack. Malitu takes aim and strikes down a soldier from afar with his bow, and then picks up speed to keep up with the charging army.

Less than a dozen men rallied against Xena, but the lines broke as they met the unwavering army of Amphipolis. They turned and ran as fast as they could. A bow shot from Malitu dropped another one, within moments of reaching the village; Xena's army had rounded up the town's people and forced their surrender. As Xena had commanded, the menfolk of the town were recruited in the army. There were no casualties of her own men. Xena smiled as she ordered them all to move on, on to the next town.

The army's pace was rapid and quick, only slowed down by the newly recruited men. Xena's plan was to take Galepsus next, and then reform and train, and that would include providing loot to the new soldiers, to secure their membership in her army.

The forced march that led them to the gates of Galepsus took the army a tough four hours. hesitation Xena ordered the attack, as her tired army charged forward. As before, the army of Amphipolis collided with the defenders of Galepsus. Xena with her sword disarmed two, but as she did, she saw that one of her men was cut down and killed.

However that was the only causality that Xena took as the enemy had been easily overwhelmed just as the defenders of Phargas had just a few hours before.

Xena ordered the draft again, under threat of death 30 men of proper age joined her army, bringing Xena's army to about 149 men. Xena knew that it was time to stop and rest as she ordered her army to set up base camp outside the city.

All Xena could think about was the mission as she ordered her army to organize. She assigned new soldiers to existing squads, and immediately forced weapons training. Things were moving fast and Xena could taste her victory over Philippi, she did not believe that she could be beat, not in the least. What she did not see what that her men were tired and the new soldiers weren't loyal to Xena, or motivated to fight. She'd become blinded by the mission. She was trying to do in a week what should be done in a month.

Malitu approached her from the side, "Xena, we don't have a large enough army to take Philippi."

Xena scoffed, "We will, the next two towns, and then Datum after that, we'll be ready."

"Xena, you are emotionally involved, we need a week at least to bring our army up to an acceptable level of preparedness."

Xena shouted, "If we are slow, we'll lose the initiative, and then the battle."

Malitu grabbed the arm of Xena,, "Xena…"

Xena gave him a cold stare, as he backed off from her. Xena's attention resumed its focus on the task at hand as the new soldiers trained, she was already sizing them up to see who was best for the battle, and wasn't. Xena could not see the problems mounting as she ordered and pushed her men around without concern.

She was trying to form a strong army, and make her grab at power, for Amphipolis, but she was trying too hard. Even Tellus could see it as he tried to reason with Xena to calm down and focus, but she would not listen to anyone.

Two days of hard training and Xena ordered the army to move again, to another costal town, Apollonia. Xena shouted at her men as they were slowed down by fatigue. The battle was ahead and in her mind, they were dragging. Malitu stayed close to her, to try to calm her down, but she wasn't to be calmed. But rather she just wanted to keep pushing forward.

Soon they reached Apollonia and the town fell quickly, new soldiers brought her army up to the strength of 180 men. Malitu still felt unsure about this, but for a moment at least, he wondered if maybe Xena was going the right way. After all, in four days they had taken three towns which was indeed impressive.

Malitu smiled as he saw man running for the ship, clearly he was trying to use it to flee before Xena captured him too. He strung an arrow, taking aim at the running soldier then he quickly released his shot, dropping the man in the distance.

He himself took off running to get Xena's attention. She was busy dealing with the new soldiers, but she need to know that they now had a ship at there disposal.

Malitu called out, "Xena! You have to see this!" Xena turned her attention as she saw Malitu pointing behind him. Puzzled, nonetheless she chased after him and found what he was raving about.

Xena smiled in with joy. A ship was a valued commodity. She suddenly summoned one her men, Tellus.

She stated, "Tellus, take five men, from the newest members of our army, and board that ship, guard it. After we crush Philippi, it will become very valuable to us, perhaps the first of a battle fleet."

Tellus saluted as he turned about, and grabbed her men.

Xena paused, as if feeling someone in her presence. The presence felt warm and approving, as if something was very pleased with her foresight to save that ship. But the presence withdrew as if teleporting away.

Xena dismissed it and turned towards Malitu, "Very nice work."

"What's next?" Asked Malitu.

"In a few hours, we march north for Pergamus and from there, we'll march west to take Oesyme, once that is done, I want to take more time to get our army ready for our battle with Philippi."

Malitu fought his groan not wanting her to hear him; the truth was they needed rest, and a lot more rest than she had in mind for her army. But he trusted her so he let it go.

Sure enough, a few hours later, Xena started north with her band of soldiers. Now Xena was trying to stay ahead of fatigue, and stay ahead of schedule, if they could take Pergamus, they would only have one city left to worry about after that, and then they would be in position to take on Philippi.

The city of Pergamus did not last long either, and their city being a bit larger yielded more men for Xena's army, her army was now at 240 men as they pushed west for the next city.

Xena was determined to carry out her plan, and nothing that anyone could say or do could persuade her to change her planned path. She was coming, and nothing was going to stop her.

8

Philippi

The head of the Philippi Guard looked down upon the man before him, this scraggly man who was trying to sell the life of some other man to him. Finally he asked, "Velric, What is so special about this Malitu?"

Velric stood up pausing to remember how that bitch Xena had cast him out of her army. His rage, his vengeance would not abate until he'd repaid his former comrades. He stated, "He's one of the leaders of the army that is coming for your city in a few days, and I want him dead, I figured we could help each other out."

8

Ares smiled, Xena had sense his presence that day. She was the only mortal that could ever do that. Just one of many things about Xena that enthralled Ares. He was so proud of her forethought concerning that ship she had acquired, he knew in the future, she was going to need it.


	19. Beloved Death

x

Beloved Death

Mama always said life was like a disclaimer

8

Xena smiled as Oesyme surrendered, in 6 days, she'd taken every village from Amphipolis all the way to Philippi, except one, the Philippian colony of Datum. That would have to wait though, Xena had pushed her army hard, she needed to rest them, and train them. The battle would come soon enough however.

Xena decided to seek out Malitu, they had been at odds for most of the campaign, and she wanted to smooth things a little. Xena found him training with his bow. His shot was dead on as usual.

Xena gently asked, "Malitu, can I take a shot?"

Malitu smiled at the dark haired commander, "Sure, let's see how far you've come since we started training."

Xena grabbed the bow and aimed at a wooden target, she focused her breath and cooled her nerves, and then released. The arrow soared through the air and the edge of the bull's-eye.

Malitu stood there impressed, "You've learned very fast, a couple months of this, if even that you'll be better than I am."

"I had a good teacher."

Malitu replied with his own grin, "Well thank you, you were a good student."

Xena focused her attention upon Malitu again, "I'm sorry about being so rough these last few days."

"It's been difficult for you I know. You've been running nonstop for 6 days. But you did it, you brought us here. The army is a little over 300 soldiers now, new recruits are being pulled in from everywhere, word of your success is electrifying the land with interest."

Xena smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Malitu shook his head to disagree, "You've got a talent Xena, you are made for this. You would have found a way to make this happen without us."

Xena's mind returned to the task at hand, "In a couple hours we'll move against Datum…"

Malitu replied with a raised eyebrow, "I know, but we've got a few moments don't we?"

Malitu approached Xena and gently took her into his arms. They quickly disappeared behind some trees.

8

Xena's army stood ready to go as Xena herself marched out. She no longer wore man's armor. Her new outfit wasn't perfect, but it was good for such a short notice. One of the skills she had been seeking to learn was sewing, embroidering, and several other clothing related skills that allowed her to make a more form fitting combat outfit.

The leather bodice she was wearing was rough, but it worked for the task it was required for. She still had a lot to learn with clothing design, but it was an improvement to say the least. No one should ever underestimate Xena's greatest skill, the ability to learn anything, learn it fast, and learn it well.

Xena turned to her men, "This is the last town we take before Philippi, this move will signal to Philippi that we are coming after them, there will be no recruiting this time around, we need to just keep our army together as it is and march north from there. Men, I want you all to keep it together, keep it tight, focus now is the edge in battle we will need in the coming conflict. Let's move." Xena and her army began marching north for Datum.

After a two hours march, Xena and her army arrived in Datum and has they had grown accustomed too, they marched in and surrounded the town. Xena could not help but notice that some of the soldiers bore the symbols of Philippi, this town's closeness to the larger city, was apparent. Xena disarmed one with her sword and then stabbed another in the chest. Within a short amount of time city would be hers.

The disarmed soldier shouted, "King Phrastus won't forgive this."

Xena replied, "He better be ready, I'm coming for him." Xena caught the soldier reaching for a dagger as Xena slashed his throat with her sword.

Within the hour, the city was completely suppressed as Xena marched around the city heading her army. The people had surrendered to the will of Xena. With her task completed, she assembled a meeting with her two main squad leaders, Lyserius, and Malitu. Xena stared down a long table as Malitu was to her right, and Lyserius was to her left, and 5 other newly appointed squad leaders set further down from her.

Xena allowed the authority of her voice to echo as she said, "Tomorrow, our army will move against Philippi, everyone needs to be ready for the plan. The scouts report that the southern end of the city is fortified against us, we will hit them in the south, but Malitu, you will take a small force and smash through the western end of the town." Xena turned directly towards Malitu continuing, "your force will have the job of getting behind the Philippi soldiers and fighting them on two sides."

Xena returned her focus to everyone else, "The army of Philippi is larger than us, but they aren't trained up, they are farmers who barely know how to use a sword, many of you have been trained rigorously over the last few days, however, you all need to keep an eye on the newest soldiers, they are still very green, and they need to be watched that they don't falter and run.

If Malitu's attack goes like it should, then we'll be fine and we'll overwhelm the town, when we are successful, we'll take a long and deserved break in Philippi. I know our men would love to enjoy some free time, wouldn't you?"

The men nodded in agreement to that fact. Xena added, "In 12 hours have all your men standing ready to go to war."

The soldiers shouted in agreement, and then finally left the tent.

Malitu approached her, "going to be joining me tonight?"

Xena smiled, "I can't. My outfit snagged open; I need to repair it for tomorrow before it falls apart."

Malitu winked, "We don't want the Philippi soldiers having to battle a naked you after all, it would be too much for them."

Xena playfully rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Malitu.

The two shared a warm embrace as Malitu went about his way, to his cot to sleep the night away. Xena went back to her tent and began working on her combat outfit, fixing the loose threads; she smiled as she saw she was getting better at it.

Three hours later, Xena took a walk to catch some fresh air before going to sleep for a few hours, when suddenly she heard raised voices. Xena's attention surged into the direction to hear what they said, "Malitu! Malitu! The bastard's killed him, get him!"

Xena saw a man running from the soldiers. Xena grabbed a bow from a soldier and took aim, she released an arrow that flew over the target. She took aim with another arrow and released it. The arrow soared through the air and penetrated the man's shoulder blade. The man stumbled but kept on his path. Xena took aim again, but before she could release it, a man bumped into her throwing off her shot. She cursed as he disappeared outside the perimeter.

She threw down her bow and ran as fast she could to Malitu's tent to see what had occurred. Xena shoved a soldier aside as she entered the tent. Two soldiers were looking at his body as she shouted, "Get out of my way!" The soldiers stepped out of her way.

Xena's eyes filled in tears she saw the bloody tore open throat of Malitu laying on his bed. She did everything she could to stifle them, but seeing her lover dead on the cot, overwhelmed her. Xena's tearful angry eyes began to shoot water down her face. She grabbed one of the soldiers and shouted, "Who did this!"

The soldier replied fear welling up inside of him, "I don't know."

She looked at the other soldier and he didn't know. Then the third soldier who was outside the tent came in and said, "Xena, they are both new so they wouldn't know him, but I recognized the man."

"Spill it!"

"It was Velric…"


	20. The Battle of Philippi

x

Battle of Philippi

The Disclaimer has been outsourced to India

8

Xena and Lyserius carried the body of Malitu to the collection of wood that she herself had made for him. Lyserius was about to speak but Xena cut him off, "No, I don't want to talk now." Xena gently laid Malitu's body across the wood.

Xena then stated, "Lyserius…" Lyserius eyed Xena carefully.

Xena continued, "Someone has to carry out his mission tomorrow, and you are the only one I trust for that mission."

"I don't have the skill he had, there is no way I could do it as well as he would have."

Xena fought her tears, "I don't have a choice, and it has to be done."

Lyserius mused rubbing his jaw line, "We could call it off?"

Xena's face turned red with anger, but after a few breaths she calmed down, "We won't call it off, tomorrow is our victory, we only have to take the city for ourselves and we've won."

"Yes Xena."

Xena turned her head slightly looking away from Lyserius, "You can go now."

Lyserius was quick argue, "I'd rather stay with you."

Xena crossed her arms, "It's an order, you need all your energy for tomorrow. Let me do this myself." Lyserius nodded, and then took off for his tent.

Xena's attention redirected to Malitu. She took his cold hand in her own. Twice now she'd lost someone she loved and didn't have time to mourn, but this time she had all night. She wanted to speak, to say something, but instead she slowly sunk to her knees and sobbed.

After a moment she said through her tears, "I told you didn't I?" She paused for a moment to collect herself. Then finally in a low tone laced with hurt she said, "Never get emotionally attached to anyone, it's a trap created by the gods to torment you for trying to be happy." She broke out in tears again.

Then after a moment, she summoned herself back to her feet and took the torch and lit the wood. Xena slowly began to sing the words of her funeral song as the fire spread across the lumber. The words came hollow and cold as his body burned away. Then after she was complete, she turned away from the funeral pyre and left the body of her slain friend. She had to sleep; she had a battle to fight in the morning.

8

Xena knew she was dreaming as she saw the face of Lyceus. She called out to his name, but there was no answer. The world was without color as he slowly approached her. He said, "How many people are you going to let die Xena?"

Xena tried to mouth a response, but she couldn't. Then another voice said, "I told you didn't I? War only brings death, I warned you and you did not listen." Xena turned around, it was Liya, she tried to call her name but her voice made no sound as the two closed in on her.

Xena backed away slowly. All she wanted was to run away. She quickly turned, and found herself in the arms of Malitu. He said, "Don't worry Xena, I won't let them hurt you. I forgive you for letting me die." Xena shouted the word no as loud as she could, but only silence carried through the air.

Xena could feel the presence of her brother and her former lovers pressing in on her as she turned to flee, but her feet refused to obey. She raised her hands, trying to deflect the words as they shouted, "It's your fault!"

Finally, in a blind panic Xena managed to move again. She turned away from the voices and ran directly into the arms of a fourth individual. The man held her arms, forcing her to look into his face. He was dressed in dark leather, with a short black beard and matching jet black hair. Something about his touch felt natural to Xena. He said, "Wake up Xena, you've got a battle to fight."

8

Xena suddenly awoke to see the sun rising. She was late. Xena was still in her leather armor from the night before. She quickly calmed her nerves that had been set off by the dream she had had, and moved about to leave the tent.

She saw Lyserius waiting with the other squad leaders, they were ready to go. Xena smiled, showing her confidence, and hiding just how badly it had been shaken by losing Malitu. Xena skipped the speech and ordered the march, she was still not calm. She did not want her men to see that. She was ready to forget all her emotions and carry herself into war.

8

The City of Philippi wasn't big in the world of Cities, even Thessaloniki dwarfed this city. The city of Phililippi wasn't even a tenth the size of Athens, and it wasn't militaristic. But what made it important was that it was the leading trade city in this small region. That alone meant that capturing it would be a huge boost for a small army like Xena's.

Lyserius took a cross section of seventy-five soldiers as planned and diverted west, as Xena herself marched straight north for Philippi. The idea was to meet the army of Philippi in the southern portion of the city. The city would then be distracted by the battle in the south and fail to meet the western attack force. If this went well, the Philippi army would find itself surrounded.

Xena's three hundred soldiers prepared to face a now estimated four hundred soldiers of Philippi, a full 100 less than what was originally expected. Xena wasn't surprised after all, the number of Philippi soldiers that was expected was a guess based on population size.

Xena lead her army from the front as she approached the city, the enemy army was not to be seen. Xena slowed her army's march to a much slower pace. Xena stated aloud to herself, "Where are the enemies?"

An answer to her question occurred when she witnessed a suddenly volley of arrows that flew through the air. Xena sensing the danger shouted, "Charge!" The army ran as fast they could forward towards the enemy as the arrows landed behind them, only managing to kill a couple soldiers.

Xena kept the charge up as she needed to get to the enemy before they could string more arrows. In front of them the Philippi soldiers were desperately trying to string the bows, as suddenly their general shouted, "Arrows be damned! Bring out the blades!"

Xena gritted her teeth as she readied her blade, she was the first to make contact with the enemy as she swung her sword, killing an enemy soldier. Xena's free hand punched the throat of a soldier, then pulling a dagger from the pants of the soldier as he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Her men smashed into the soldiers behind her, their motivation made up for the lack of training as they pushed the Philippi line behind them back several feet. Xena's soldiers swung their swords with wrath as they brought down the enemy. Soon a shallow spot was building into the center of the line. However, the general of the Philippi army, a man named Terastes was reading himself for a counter attack.

8

The western portion of the army led by Lyserius moved to enter the city from the west, to take the fight to Philippi from the read, the whole Philippi army was in the south engaged in combat to Xena. Their plan was working, the army of Philippi was about to flanked and it would be gone, and Philippi would be Xena's.

As Lyserius marched into the city he suddenly called his men to a halt. Standing before him was a very familiar face wearing a cloak. Lyserius shouted, "Velric!"

Velric removed the cloak, "That's right."

Lyserius asked, "Why did you kill Malitu?"

"He was the reason I was cast out of your army. But that is not the only reason, I figured Xena would try this move. It's too similar to the battle plan at Amphipolis, she's using Cortese's plan. A little word to General Terastes, and we were ready. Sad isn't it. Had Malitu been alive, he would have known he was walking into an ambush."

Lyserius shouted, "Retreat!"

As the unit turned around, they were met with the sound of doors opening and arrows being strung. Lyserius noticed out of the corner of his eyes that soldiers and citizens were emerging from the roof tops, and out of the doors.

Lyserius shouted, "Run for your lives!"

The men emerging from the houses cut down the soldiers of Xena on both sides as arrows rained down on the center. The 75 man unit lost half of the strength in less than three minutes of brutal bloodshed. Lyserius and the remaining soldiers pushed for the escape as the enemy soldiers

Lyserius pulled his sword out as he continued his frantic retreat to escape the enemy. His men were falling fast behind him. He ducked a decapitation shot and slashed the attacker across the lower abdomen. He then managed to avoid an arrow as he and 10 other man reached the exit of the town and took off running south. Their attack had failed, Lyserius shouted, "To Datum, move quickly."

Velric shouted from behind the Philippi position, "Enough! Go help the main army!" The Philippi soldiers and Civilians broke off their pursuit and began a quick march for the main Philippi army that was now in battle with Xena.

8

Xena's army continued to tear a hole through the central portion of the battle line, Xena could feel her that victory was in sight, as she already imagined that she would soon be seeing her soldiers coming from Philippi's rear to attack them from behind.

Suddenly Xena saw two of her own men get decapitated. Xena's eyes met the man responsible while he shouted, "For our wives and children, I general Terastes, shall not let you pass!"

Xena watched the sword of Terastes kill two soldiers in a spin maneuver. Xena was already in motion to intercept the general before he could do too much damage.

Xena shouted her war cry as she slashed the throat of a screaming attacker and then rolled under another sword strike until she was ready to bring out her blade and catch the sword of the general in front of her. Terastes' gravely powerful voice stated, "I'd heard this army was led by a woman, but I did not believe it."

Xena deflected a blow and slashed the general across the cheek as she said, "Believe it."

Xena dodged a sword strike, and then aimed her own to the Terastes knee, he laughed as he blocked it, "You're a stupid little girl, what makes you think you can beat me?"

Xena smiled, "Because I'm the future!" Xena twisted her sword causing general Terastes to fall back, Xena smashed her sword against his as he fell back step after step, but then Xena suddenly stopped. Terastes saw Xena's eyes and turned to look.

Terastes smiled, "Ha, you are beaten, your little flank maneuver failed." Almost 100 soldiers and armed village people were charging to join General Terastes. Xena saw it before her eyes, the defeat. By instinct she blocked a death blow from Terastes and shouted, "Everyone, retreat!"

Xena's soldiers fell back, even as a few more fell to the ground dead. Xena's last sight before she turned around was the reinforcements stringing arrows and firing them at her position. Xena shouted, "Move faster!" even as she dodged an arrow that barely missed her neck. The arrows fell into the backs of over two dozen soldiers as they ran from the field as fast as they could with the Philippi army in tight pursuit.

Xena watched in front of her as a soldier took an arrow to the shoulder that sent him to the ground, it was Monlik. Xena had no time to pick him up as she continued to make her escape back to Datum.

Back at the Philippi line, Terastes shouted, "I want that woman's body brought back to me by sunset!" With that, the rest of the men of Philippi joined in the pursuit. The battle of for Philippi was over, the battle for Xena's life, had just begun.


	21. The Lesson of Defeat

x

The lesson of defeat

AN: Sorry for accidently loading the same chapter twice. Fixed now.

Don't Dis the Disclaimer!

8

Xena's remaining army moved through the forests and plains in a major haste. Every time Xena looked back at her men, she noticed there were fewer and fewer of them. Her army was disintegrating. Still Xena pushed on, to Datum where some of her remaining soldiers were waiting.

Xena could feel the weight of her defeat, she'd got too emotionally involved, and she had lost her focus. The price of that mistake was her army itself and perhaps even her life as she knew the Philippi Army was moving fast to capture her.

8

Terastes looked down on the two dozen soldiers before him. Soldiers of Xena, begging for their lives at the hands of the Philippi army. Terastes smiled, "You shall be saved if you join in my pursuit of Xena; it's her that I want." The soldiers stood to their feet and pledged their support, better treachery then death.

8

Xena's other mistake was using an army of men that had only been with her for a few days. Their loyalty had not yet been established, and they would not follow her now. She cursed herself, if she had not been so blinded by her ambition, she should have been better prepared for this battle.

Xena was closing in on Datum as her army continued to shrink. Xena knew that most of her army would be gone soon. Xena suddenly pulled out her sword as fifteen men emerged from the trees. Xena shouted,

"Soldiers, prepare to fight."

Then a Philippi soldier stated, "Philippi forgives all soldiers who work to capture Xena."

Xena shouted, "He who stands with me, move to my side now." Three soldiers motioned beside Xena, but the rest turned their swords towards her.

Xena shouted with gritted teeth, "To hades with all of you."

Xena snatched a dagger from her belt tossing it at one of the soldiers, penetrating his throat, killing him.

The other soldiers charged at Xena as she deflected a blow from one soldier and then turned to stop a strike from another. She fell back a couple steps as she was surrounded by twenty of her own soldiers. She was overwhelmed, and then suddenly bursting through the trees was eleven more soldiers. Xena recognized one of their faces, it was Lyserius. With surprise on his side he quickly cut down two soldiers with his sword.

The shock of the rescue sent the remaining attackers into a frenzy as they sought to escape the deadly swords of the remnant of Xena's soldiers. Xena stated, "Glad you could finally show up. What happened?"

Lyserius eyed Xena, "Velric was there, it was an ambush. He anticipated our attack."

Xena's groaned in anger, "Very well, we don't have time for that now, we have to get back to Datum."

"We can't stay there you know right?"

Xena replied, "Of course, we need to get our men and go further south to Oesyme. Tellus should be there with the ship. They won't be able to follow us into the Aegean."

They both nodded as they both started moving south again. Xena hated running away, but this was her only chance. She's made Philippi pay for doing this to her, and Velric too.

Soon they reached Datum, to find it in chaos. The city had already heard about Xena's defeat and they had turned on the soldiers. Xena cursed them aloud as she saw her soldiers strung up and hung off some buildings, all dead. Xena wanted to pull her sword and kill every one of them, but Lyserius said, "forget them, let's get to Oesyme.

8

Later Terastes entered Datum, he was pleased with what he saw, the town had fallen back under Philippi control. Terastes however did not prefer the execution of Xena's men as he found the man in charge of the new Datum force. Terastes coldly stated, "I wanted them alive, you are going to pay for this when I return. But in the meantime, I've got a woman that I want to drag back to Philippi by her hair." The man nodded fearfully as Terastes was already on his way.

8

Xena was closing on Oeysme, she knew that Philippi was getting closer; her remaining army of about 20 men had already met with several skirmishes along the way. Xena was relieved to see that the desertions and defections were finally done; she knew that if she could rescue these men, they could form the core of a new army.

The town of Oeysme was within sight, but the image was not one she wanted to see. Tellus' men were defending the docks against the townsfolk there, the town must have heard of the defeat and used the opportunity to try to pay the army of Xena back. Xena shouted, "If you want to live, you will charge for that ship and kill anyone who tries to stop you."

The men readied their swords as they charged for battle. Xena lead the way with her sword out. A farmer tried to smash her with a pitchfork but with a slice of her sword, he was disarmed and took off running in fear of her. A small group of farmers stood between her and Tellus who was fighting his own battle.

Xena charged into battle knocking one man off his feet, and stabbing another farmer. Behind her she could hear the sounds of soldiers approaching. It was the Philippi Army. Xena charged harder and faster as she smashed into another farmer, the enemy line broke as Xena's men charged for Tellus.

Xena shouted to Tellus as she joined him on battle, "prepare the ship to leave, now!" Tellus pulled back and boarded the ship, cutting some but not all the lines attaching it the dock. Xena could hear the shouting behind her as the army of Philippi charged her from behind. Xena pushed her sword into another farmer as the others began to the retreat. Some of the soldiers tried to pursue, but Xena shouted, "Stop, get on the ship now, it's our only chance!"

Xena turned around and stabbed a soldier in the face, and then twisted disemboweling another soldier. Xena saw Terastes emerge in the distance as she sliced the throat of another soldier. Xena felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Lyserius telling her that the others were boarded. A soldier came running at Xena with his sword swinging wildly, Xena stabbed him through the chest, and then released the sword and jumped on the ramp, getting on the ship. Xena shouted, "Cut the ropes now!"

Xena kicked a soldier that pursued up the ramp off into the water as the ship started to float away. Another soldier lost his footing as the ramp slipped off the ship, falling into the water below. Xena saw the angry face of Terastes as she signaled a volley from what archers were available. Five arrows shot through the air, Xena caught an arrow with her hand as the other four missed her soldiers. Xena and Terastes stared at each other in rage as the distance between them grew until the ship had left Oesyme.

At Oesyme

Terastes turned to his men, "ok, secure the town." Terastes watched the ship in the distance as he said, "Xena, I shall not forget that name."


	22. We Shall Be Pirates

x

We shall be pirates

The disclaimer had nothing to do with the earthquake on the east coast

8

Xena stared at her small group of soldiers on the deck of her new ship. Twenty men, less than she had when she first built her army in Amphipolis. Lyserius was still among them, as was Tellus, but Xena had lost all her other squad leaders. Her army was barely a shadow of what it once was, and a long way from what it ever could have been.

Looking from a distance, a lot of people would likely not believe that this army almost took the city of Philippi. Certainly it wouldn't be able to now…

Many of her twenty men were suffering from minor wounds; the soldiers who had been severely wounded were not able to board the ship. Xena's army was completely destroyed and Xena had to recoil a bit because it hit her like a landside, her army was wiped out and it was all her fault.

It was her campaign, her battle plan, her action that led them to this place. Xena knew she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Not even Velric's actions could explain this failure. She'd been close to real power, now it had been snatched from her.

Despite this, these survivors looked up to her as their leader, she had nearly got them all killed and still they still viewed her as their commander. Some were from Amphipolis, a couple from Eian, one from Oeysme. They weren't much of an army. The question now stabbing into Xena's brain was what to do next.

Xena tasted failure and found that it was indeed a very bitter taste. Next time would be different, next time she would be more prepared, and not try to grasp what couldn't be grasped. A leader needed to be bold, daring, and willing to take risks, but a leader needed to know when they were going too far. That was the lesson of Philippi, she was close, considerably close to gaining the victory, but her mistakes combined with misfortune were her undoing. That was a valuable lesson indeed.

After her moments for thought was past, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Another thought came into being, 'look at what you still have.' She still had twenty loyal men, a lot from Amphipolis, and they were trained, of course they would have to be better trained but at the very least, they were and would be the essential core of the army.

Another thing, Xena was still alive, and that had to count for something. She still had life in her body and escaped the Philippi almost without a scratch. She smiled, this was all she needed. Fate hadn't abandoned her yet.

Xena stepped to the ship's wheel shoving Tellus aside, "Alright, we've been beaten, beaten pretty damn hard. Those of us who are alive and not sitting in a Philippi prison are very lucky right now. Yes, I've made mistakes, costly mistakes. But you know what? We're still alive. We still have our swords, I still have my passion for Amphipolis, and together we've got a chance for some real wealth."

The soldiers gave each other questioning looks not truly understanding what Xena was getting at. Xena continued, "Don't you see it? Bobbing here in the sea?"

Tellus asked, "What?"

Xena smiled, "The ship…"

"A ship? What good is this to us?"

"With a ship we can strike wherever we want, take what we want. No one can stop us."

Tellus stepped back uncertain at this course of action, "There are other pirates Xena, I don't think it's a good idea."

Xena shot a look, she smelled a challenge. Not only from him, but on the faces of the other soldiers. Xena demanded, "What do you have in mind Tellus? Go back to shore and have a meet and greet with the Philippians?"

Tellus hesitated, his hand gravitated to his sword, but the woman standing above him focused a steely gaze on her. She was waiting for him. Finally he moved his hand away as he said, "Very well Xena. We shall be pirates."

Xena searched the faces of her other men, the courage of facing her had melted away. Xena nodded, "Very well, that's what we shall do. The soldiers will be split in two groups, 9 of the soldiers will be in Tellus' squad, and 9 under Lyserius. Be ready, in the coming days there will be plenty of tasks coming down for each of you, and soon we are going to draw up plans for attacks on small towns."

8

Ares smiled. Xena had tasted defeat but she didn't let it destroy her. Ares knew that this was the making of a great leader. Oh yes, Xena had a great future indeed.


	23. Neopolitis

x

Neopolitis

This chapter uses dialog from Xena episode "destiny"

I don't own any dignity, sad to say I'm sold out.

Xena stood out on tip of her ship as she watched the water part between the wooden vessel and the ocean before. For more than a month they had run wild on the seas, her numbers had grown to about 40, at which she decided it was a good place to cap troop growth, after all, the ship was only so big. Their recent raid at Stagira had paid off well, in a month's of raiding she'd acquired four times more wealth then she did in the 2 months she had a land army.

She had to admit she had a better understanding of why pirates do what they do. The opportunity for profit was enormous. But for Xena, this life as a pirate and raider was not for her. Her place was not the realm of banditry, but rather that of conquest.

There were warriors, and there were conquerors, and Xena was a conqueror. Below her a dolphin kips up from the water and splashes back down below, she took no notice of the beauty of nature except to note the changes in the environment.

Her next stop was a town called Neopolitis, which was a town not far from Amphipolis. Xena had not conquered it when she was on land, because it was west of Amphipolis, and she herself was going east at the time.

Xena's ship neared its approach to the city as Xena assembled her men, first her captains as she no longer called them squad leaders. Tellus and Lyserius retained their posts, but two other men got assigned positions as well. This time Xena choose long time serving men, not risking things with new captains from recently captured soldiers.

First man was a thinly built but able fight named Mellock. He was one of her original soldiers of Amphipolis, and had managed to survive a lot of tough times. Xena sensed his nature as a survivor and appointed him as a captain. Another man was the only soldier left from those she'd conscripted from Eian, a large muscular man named Aogran.

Together with Tellus, and Lyseriues, they all became her four captains. Her small force was in many ways a lot more able then her army from the days she had attacked Philippi. The training was better, and the crew was tightly knit now. They were becoming like family. This small force manning Xena's ship was much more unified then her old army ever was.

Xena stated trying to hide her boredom, "Another city, Neopolitis stands before us. We come in, take over the city, take the loot and be done with it."

Mellock smiled, "Those sheep will be too easy, soon we'll be the most feared pirates in the Aogean."

Tellus scoffed, "Not of you of course. Now me, I'll give them a scare."

Aogean's massive form stood up, "I don't think any of you can inspire fear like me."

Tellus could feel the hair's on the back of his neck rise as Aogran motioned close behind him.

Xena annoyed by the very unproductive display of strength interrupted, "Enough, you'll get plenty of action in the city. Remember, fight those who resist, no killing the innocents, we're pirates not murderers."

Tellus challenged, "Half handed measures will stop us from achieving our true potential."

"Do you think you could do better?"

Tellus backed down under the power imposed by Xena, "No, of course not."

Lyserius tried to cut into the intensity between the two of them, "I think we need to be getting the men ready for battle Xena."

Xena nodded not taking her eyes off of Tellus, "Of course, everyone is dismissed."

The captains each walked out except for Mellock who waited on Xena as she slid out of her chair. Xena slowly approached him as he said, "Tellus is asking to be killed. He criticizes your every move."

Xena smiled as she approached him, "I know… he's never been quite as loyal since Philippi."

Mellock took Xena into his arms lovingly caressing her, "He's a fool, he wasn't even there with us."

Xena's lips slowly met the lowering Mellock, locking tightly between them. Mellock wasn't Malitu, but Xena had taken a liking to him for over two weeks now. In the back of Xena's mind though, sprang doubts, he wasn't permanent, he was just a tool, just as sex was a tool. Relationship with Mellock could never be real, but at least they would have some fun.

Half an hour later Xena and Mellock emerged from the meeting room and faced the men as they were already in formation.

Tellus stated in jest to his man, "Looks like she's nailed another."

Xena stepped up to him and smashed him across the face with her fist sending him to the ground. Xena stood there with her hands across her chest as she said, "Tellus, resume the position of attention. That is… unless you want to fight me?"

Tellus shook in fear as the warrior woman above him looked down on him in disdain, in her eyes he could see that she was just waiting for Tellus to make a move. Tellus relented and stood to his feet as he said, "No Xena, I'm not worthy to challenge you."

Xena scornfully replied, "But of course."

Xena turned around searching a better position so all the soldiers could view her as she spoke. She then said, "Men, today we enter Neopolitis, remember, only kill those who resist, no women, no children. We are not monsters. As for the city; pick it dry, I don't want to leave a single piece of loot in the town. It all belongs to us."

Lyserius did not vocalize his thoughts, but he was disturbed by a memory, a time when Xena would only allow them to take a percentage, always making sure the victims had some left over. Now she was taking everything. This was an unsettling change, as everyday Lyserius couldn't help but think that they were getting just one step closer to being just like Cortese.

The ship prepared to dock as Xena said, "Prepare yourselves for battle!"

Lyserius had a moment of pause, no call for surrender, just attack. Things had changed.

8

Xena and her pirates swarmed the town with swords out chasing down the men and women that tried to run. Xena shouted as she led the battle with her own sword in hand. By this point her army had got very good at this as they ran for the exits and pushed inward. A villager came at Xena as she did a twist deflecting his sword and then stabbing him in the chest killing him.

Xena shouted her war cry as the villages ran from her. But within minutes the town was taken. Xena shouted, "Round them all in the center, separate the men, including teenage males from the women, and leave the children with the women. I want everyone together in the town square, and I want them there now!"

Xena then pointed to a pair of old women as she gave them a cold stare, "You, in the town square now. You don't wanna make me angry do you?"

The shaken women took off running as Xena chased them to join the other villages. Xena then shouted as she pointed her fingers are Aogran as she shouted, "Search the houses, drag out anyone who is hiding inside." Turning quickly Xena continued, "You see that building Tellus, inside are rich people, merchants and stuff, pull them out now." Tellus nodded as he called him men onward.

A village came at Xena from behind as Xena blocked the sword and elbowed the attacker in the face. She then removed his sword as she coldly stated, "get to the town square now before I kill you!' The man quickly nodded as he took off towards the group of men.

Xena smiled as she walked slowly to the town square smiling along the way looking down on her defeated captives. It took just a few minutes and the town fell before her now well trained men. Her ears were deaf to the pleas and whimpers of the men and women now forced to their knees before her. Finally she took her spot on a pedestal as her men were already pulling out the wealth of the town and looked down upon her conquered with disdain.

She shouted aloud with an arrogant pride, "People of Neopolitis. Friends, you're free to go. But spread the word. My army will punish any village that allies itself with the enemies of Amphipolis. And I will do anything to ensure the safety of my homeland. Those who don't heed my warning, will pay a terrible price."


	24. Caesar, Julius Caesar

x

Caesar, Julius Caesar

Give me 100,000 denary for Lu Bu, the Mighty Lu Bu.

8

Xena watched from above the ship as her men loaded the treasure aboard. She wanted to smile, but fighting only for the sake of loot, she was better than this. She was meant to fight for power and conquest, not for robbery and profit alone. But it was… just a means to an end.

She was beginning to form a plan though with her loot, though collecting it bored her so. However with this amount of money she would be able to very quickly raise a new army and embark on new conquests, and reignite the joy of her soul that she had only got a taste of. That was conquest.

She spied Tellus treating a captured noble with a certain amount of roughness. The stupid brutishness of Tellus was beginning to tire Xena greatly, but he served his purpose, she hoped one day the ignorant bastard would just give her the slightest excuse to kill him.

Still she observed him; waiting for the moment to intervene when she felt is moronic nature would cause him to commit an error that would erode her profits somehow.

Tellus held out a piece of meat to the man's face taunting him, "You hungry?" Then he casually dropped it to the ground. The man had poise about him, and arrogance. He seemed almost unconcerned with his predicament and seemed to have nothing but contempt for Tellus who tried to taunt him further, "Aw, what's the matter, you not hungry?" Tellus laughed arrogantly.

The captured noble smiled back, "I generally don't eat food touched by a pig."

It was too much for Tellus to take as his right hand burst into the nobles face. The noble however rose back into an upright position as he said, "You have a woman's touch."

Xena hid a grin, she was impressed by the man's like of fear and the disdain he showed to a man that would likely kill him. Tellus forced the noble to his knees, "So, you're not afraid of a beating huh? You afraid to die?"

The noble looked onward with pride, "A brave man dies only one." Xena watched as he then turned his head around, "A man like you dies a thousand times."

Tellus had heard enough as he unsheathed his sword. Xena was quick to step in, she didn't want Tellus killing this man.

Tellus shouted, "Your one time is now!"

But with a quick grasp from Xena his hand was stayed as she said, "Tellus… Look at him, the robes, the bearing, the poise. Why we have a Roman Nobleman. A valued commodity."

Tellus ever slow to grasp asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Roman replied directing his scorn at Tellus, "Ransom. She's talking about ransom pig."

Xena quickly added, "That's right, we can get 20,000 dinars for him."

The Roman was quick to say, "20,000 isn't enough."

Xena's brow shot up, "Oh really."

"They'll never believe you have me if that's all you're asking. I'm worth five times that."

Xena smiled at the man bargaining his kidnapping with ransom, and the confidence the man shown to suggest just how great of a man they had caught. The arrogance was something Xena was not used to, few in the village had a reason to be arrogant, and Malitu was one of the few did not show any himself despite having the ability to warrant such a display.

She said, "Very well." With a quick grasp on the back of his robes Xena continued, "If you're wrong, it's your neck."

Xena quickly turned, "Lyserius, send a ransom demand to the nearest Roman settlement. Tell them to send 100,000 dinars if they ever wanna see… " She turned to the noble, "What was your name?"

"Caesar, Julius Caesar."

Xena continued, "Caesar, Julius Caesar again."

As Lyserius nodded, Xena studied the man known as Caesar closely. He was no ordinary man, she found herself fascinated by him, "You really weren't afraid to die were you?"

Caesar replied with the confidence of a conqueror, "I knew somebody would stop him."

"And how could you know that?"

"I know what I'm fated to do with my life."

"And what's that?"

Caesar's brows shot up, "Rule the world."

Xena felt suddenly uneasy, for a split second, she believed him, a quick nod and Tellus led him onto the ship. She dismissed her gut instinct and resumed her confidence as Xena, the pirate and boarded her ship.

8

Xena wasn't the only one watching the Roman; Lyserius was keeping a close eye on him as well. Caesar made him uncomfortable. He watched Caesar as he was tied to the mast, never once did he lose his composure, or once did he act like he was in trouble.

Tellus replied, "Look at the idiot? Doesn't he understand the situation he is in?"

Lyserius replied, "He does, more so than most of us, and that's what bothers me. It's like he knows he's going to win, like he's seen how the game turns out. I don't like it."

"I'd like to slice his Roman head off and throw it overboard."

Lyserius eyed Tellus closely, "Xena wouldn't be too happy with that."

Tellus scoffed, "That woman doesn't know anything, we are better off without her."

Lyserius replied, "She's given you a dozen opportunities to challenge her for the leadership, and you've declined every one of them. Face it Tellus, you should either put up, or shut up."

Tellus scornfully replied, "I don't have to do a damn thing Lyserius, you're just as bad. The both of you cost us an empire. Xena by letting Velric live, she should have killed him, we would have still had Malitu. And you, you failed, you were the one with the critical flanking maneuver and you dropped the ball."

Lyserius grabbed Tellus and shoved him against the bow of the ship as he stated, "While you were resting comfortably holding the ship for Xena, we were fighting for our very lives. You Tellus have no right to question what we went through. You only heard of our defeat, we lived it. You will never bring it up again in my presence or I will rip off your head and shit down your neck!"

Tellus squirmed, "Alright, I'm sorry, let me go."

Lyserius waited; then Tellus said, "Caesar, he's watching us."

Lyserius turned his head around and saw Caesar staring intently, that arrogant smirk still on his face. Lyserius released Tellus as he looked squarely at Caesar, "Nothing to see here Roman."

8

"100,000 denary," Xena exclaimed to herself. If only she were so lucky. That combined with her loot and she could march again, forego this life of piracy she'd been forced to undertake and again live for the bloody conquest, and establish her name in the realms of history. With that money, her empire could be reborn. She could take the whole of Greece, avenge her defeat at Philippi, the world would be hers.

But then a thought occurred to her, the Roman… maybe he could be of some use to her beyond the money she would get for him. Maybe he was fated to rule the world, but maybe it was through her that he would do so. Xena nodded, she would not let such an opportunity pass her by, not by a long shot. The ones who truly conquered did so because when the moment came, they made the right moves. Xena now had to make hers.


	25. M'lila

x

M'Lila

No one owns anything, except wall street, and it sucks

The next morning, Xena stepped out upon her deck to greet her crew and the prisoner. She observed that Caesar was still in his place tied to the mast. No doubt uncomfortable, she would have to give him better quarters if he stayed much longer. But still, he continued to fascinate her, the man's will and arrogance made it seem as if he said something, then it would occur.

However, she took notice of something else, a faint noise, breathing perhaps, or a rustling. With a couple quick hand signals, Tellus, Lyserius and some other men followed closely behind her as they neared a basket.

Xena pulled her sword, aiming it at the basket as she said, "Don't move, do you hear me? Don't make a move."

Lyserius approached, "What is it?"

"We have a stowaway."

Xena removed the fur on top of the basket when in a blur someone popped up and jumped into the air.

The person made a swift kick to Xena's face, which she ducked. Xena was barely able to catch up as she dodged finger jabs to her head. Xena could see those jabs were meant to do some damage, then Xena kicked out, but the dark skinned person grabbed her leg, jabbing it with her fingers, Xena suddenly collapsed in pain, her leg rendered useless.

Lyserius pulled his sword but was to slow to act as he got a foot in the face. Tellus was the next to try to move in on the attacker, but with a quick leap, the stowaway was now behind him. Suddenly, he felt helpless as a pair of jabs nailed two points on his neck from behind. Tellus collapsed, helpless as the blood was cut off from his brain.

As Tellus lay on the ground, Xena was in a daze of wonder; she'd never seen such skills before. She couldn't help but to watch, especially since she couldn't do much else at the moment. The attacker continued to take down Xena's soldiers with ease while hoping around the ship.

Xena watched as the attacker climbed the mast at remarkable speed, taking the crow's nest she turned and caught a dagger, taking it she leapt across the ship, sticking the dagger into a sail and using it to slide back down to the deck below. Xena was so transfixed that she didn't notice that Caesar was staring right at her. He'd taken notice hidden behind those blue eyes a lust for those skills, he realized Xena's draw for power including the acquisition of ability.

Once she made it to the ground, a soldier grabbed a spear and attempted to use on the stowaway but she grabbed it then sticking it into the deck she twisted around in the air kicking everyone who tried to get near her. Xena finally decided that enough was enough as she pulled her own dagger and sent it sailing through the air cutting the line dropping one of the sails onto the attacker, immobilizing her.

Xena using a sword as a walking stick climbed back to her feet and approached the now defeated attack who was just uncovered from the sail. The attack, knowing defeat awaiting on her knees for the execution that was certain while Xena approached. Xena with her free hand uncovered the hood as the men all stepped back in shock at seeing it was a woman.

Xena took in the sight of the dark skinned woman whose face shown defiance despite her position on her knees, then asking, "What did you do to my leg? Fix it!"

She stayed there unmoving.

Xena gestured at her leg, "My leg! Fix it!

She waited for a moment, then with a moment's jab, Xena regained feeling in her leg.

Now able to stand freely Xena said to her men, "Bring over Tellus, she can fix whatever she did to him."

Suddenly the woman spoke in a language completely unknown to Xena. Xena asked, "What's she saying?"

Caesar suddenly spoke, "She said it's too late him."

Xena peered down at the body of Tellus as Lyserius lifted up her head, he was dead. Lyserius pulled his dagger shouting, "She's killed him!"

Xena reached with her hand to hold him back, even as the force of his attempt to kill him put more pressure on a still sore leg, "Wait!"

Her eyes darted back to Caesar, "You speak her language. Tell her, I'll spare her life if she teaches me how she did that."

The dark skinned warrior quickly acknowledged Caesar as he spoke to her in her own language. She waited as she considered her options. Xena's look of determination revealed her intent to kill this girl if she didn't agree. The woman finally nodded in agreement. Xena commanded, "Take her down below."

Xena didn't mind losing Tellus that much. She had grown tired of him, his brainlessness, and his constant attempts at challenging her. The dark skinned woman did Xena a favor with his death.

Caesar added, as if trying to get Xena's attention in some way, "Be careful, runaway slaves are very dangerous people."

Xena was quick to question that kernel of knowledge, "How do you know she's a runaway?"

"She speaks Gallic, but she's clearly from the land of Pharaoh. Probably abducted as a child by raiders from western Gaul."

"Western Gaul huh? Why do you say that?"

Caesar continued, "Gaul is divided into three parts, each area speaks its own different dialect. One day I'll conquer all three provinces."

Xena once in awe of his confidence, now seemed to suspect that he was overconfident and arrogant, too arrogant, "How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"I told you I'm…"

Xena interjected, "Oh that's right. You're fated to rule the world. Do you really believe that?"

Caesar maintained his air of confidence in the face of Xena's challenge, "Of course. Each event in our life is part of a great plan. There are no accidents. Only destiny."

Xena, transfixed on him and his words, asked, "Who shapes this destiny? The Gods?"

Caesar replied with a warm grin, "Perhaps, or it's the blood in our veins, our souls, our desires, our will. They're all in it together weaving the tapestry we call, destiny."

Xena smiled, "Well, I can tell you one thing about your destiny." Caesar shot up a single eyebrow as Xena continued, "You're fated to have dinner in my cabin tonight." She broke off the conversation with a sweet smile and walked away. She couldn't see Caesar's arrogant smile as she left him behind.

Xena was not one to wait around, as the first chance she could get she went down to visit her prisoner, whom she spotting trying to find a way to undo the chain on her ankle with her back facing Xena. Xena casually tossed the keys at her. The captive stopped, then slowly glanced behind her to see Xena standing there. Finally, she took the keys and quickly freed herself.

She turned to see Xena removing her armor and weapons. Xena was attempting to show that she meant the captive no harm. She approached the girl sticking out her fingers in a jab-like motion, "Show me that thing you do."

The girl hesitated, but then started to bow towards the knee, but Xena quickly stopped her, "No." The captive shot a questioning look at Xena, "No, not on my leg, show me on my neck."

The dark skinned girl shook her head, she did not want to show Xena that, trying to hide some unknown fear, but Xena persisted gently, "Yea… C'mon." Then the girl nodded and with a quick stab of the fingers Xena was down. The flow of blood cut off from her brain, Xena could only struggle as the captive looked on arrogantly, "That was too fast… Now take it off and do it again, slower."

But the girl just stood there giving Xena a cold stare as her voice raised, "Take it off. C'mon!" Xena was helpless before the dark skinned woman. Finally she jabbed Xena's neck real quick and Xena fell back again, this time feeling the blood flow restored. She finally took notice of the bit of blood coming out of her nose and wiped it away.

Xena gritted her teeth once and let out a very silent growl while she returned to her feet, "You've got some sense of humor."

The captive did a double take, as if suggesting that she was innocent, but truth was, Xena learned a lesson here. It's not just a tool of death; it's a tool of power as well. One that can be used to achieve a gain in many things, including information.

"Now teach me how you did that?"

The captive again pulled her fingers out and was about to jab Xena's neck, but Xena stopped her, "No not on me, teach me on yourself." The captive put her fingers to specific points at the base of her neck, showing that is where Xena should jab. Then Xena put her fingers on the spot she pointed at, feeling the blood flowing under her skin. The prisoner made a quick adjustment to show Xena the correct placement of the fingers,

"Here?" The captive nodded, and then nodded that she was ready.

Xena pulled back and then jabbed forward sending the prisoner to her knees. She looked up, nodded once, as if to say undo it. Xena reached down and removed a small pendant from the woman's neck, but did not undo the pinch, instead choosing to devote her time to staring at the pendant and ignoring the increasingly desperate and dying woman.

Treating it as almost an afterthought, Xena squatted down, waiting just a few seconds more, and then finally released the pinch. The captive grabbed her neck thankfully that she wasn't dead. Xena smiled, "You see, I can play too. C'mon." Xena pulled her to her feet and escorted her out of her prison.

Xena guided the woman through the ship as she said, "You are free, no more chains. I've got a place for you to sleep." Xena realized that the woman couldn't understand Xena, but still she spoke to her anyways. Xena wanted to make sure the girl was comfortable, after all Xena wanted to learn some of those others skills while she could.

Soon Xena took her to a room that was empty, opening the door. It was Tellus' room as each of the captains had their own places to sleep, and since he was dead, he wouldn't need it anymore. Xena smiled as the dark skinned woman walked inside. Xena stated, "Get comfortable, sleep. I'll be back later."

The woman looked at Xena as if to say thank you. Xena nodded back, and then left her in the room to herself. She herself had a dinner date with Julius Caesar to attend.


	26. Birth of a New Xena

x

Birth of the New Xena

Scraping bottom of the barrel here with these funny disclaimers…

8

Xena awaited her Roman warrior wearing a red silky dress. She was transfixed by the man named Caesar. The man who believed solely in his destiny that he would conquer the world. His arrogance, his pride, his confidence, all of which just drew Xena closer.

Xena didn't believe what he said about destiny, but she admired him still and saw that he truly was a man of many skills. She did not know if Caesar would fulfill his destiny but she did feel that he was destined for great things, and maybe she might want to be a part of those great things.

The ships door opened as Caesar stepped inside, gently closing it behind him. Xena looked onward at the man, Caesar. Xena smiled as she waited for him to approach. Instead he shifted to the left, as if sizing up Xena's flank. Not be left just sitting there Xena took to her feet and begun to circle him.

"Where did you steal that dress?" Caesar asked in a casual manner.

Xena smiled, "Stagira."

"Maybe someday you can go back for the rest of it"

Xena shot back, "Are you complaining?"

Caesar was quick to answer, "No. Not at all, it's lovely. Why Stagira?"

"It's the ancient enemy of my home village Amphipolis."

A moment of realization dawn on Caesar, "Amphipolis… So all your raiding and looting is about protecting your homeland."

Xena's eyes darkened, "That's right; it was once brutally attacked by a warlord. But I've made sure that will never happen again… what about you?"

Caesar asked, "What about me?"

"What drives you?"

Caesar took a seat on Xena's bed as he said, "The desire to be great."

Xena's respect for Caesar seemly dropped as she thought for that moment, just another warlord, she asked, "You mean powerful?"

Caesar was quick to correct, "Greatness is not just about possessing power. If it was, any thug with an army would be entitled to that label. Greatness, is about achieving what seems impossible to other men."

Now Xena understood him better, he was not just another warlord; he was something more, something greater. She pulled in close to Caesar, "Why don't you and I work together?"

Caesar queried, "What do you mean?"

"This life I'm living is beginning to bore me. I'd love to join forces with you."

Caesar was just ever so slightly taken aback by this. She wasn't just another pirate, "So, you wanna help me conquer the world."

Xena's eyes flared with desire, "Why not? We'd make an unstoppable team."

"Indeed. I bet you know a lot about conquest."

Xena grinned teasingly as she pulled herself yet closer to Caesar, "Yes. I love it. Pursuing the enemy. Breaking down his defenses. Cutting off his only path of retreat. And then closing for the kill." She softly touched his chin.

Caesar replied, "Some enemies are harder than others."

"Oh I count on it."

Xena and Caesar pulled into a deep powerful kiss on the lips, which would lead to….

8

It was less than a day when Xena's ship met the Romans on some unnamed beach to make the exchange for Caesar. Xena approached the man in the silver armor as he ordered the men to drop the chest.

"I am Brutus, representative of the house of Juli, here's your dinars."

Xena smiled as the chest opened. She couldn't help herself as she reached her hands into the chest and pulled them out, dinars and jewels cascading back into its container.

Xena was just a bit sad as she held onto one single jewel. Caesar walked up, "What's the matter? Not all there?"

"No, it's there. I was just wondering if we were ever going to see one another again?"

He reached out his hand to her shoulder, "A moment won't pass when I'm not thinking about you." They fell into another deep kiss. Once they pulled away he stated, "Now go… I'll find you I promise."

Xena pulled away to prepare to get back to her ship, she took a moment to stare back at Caesar. Caesar gave her the roman salute, to which Xena replied with her own version of the Roman salute. Finally she left as her men took her treasure back to the ship.

8

Xena strode out on her ship. She'd been training with M'lila for three weeks. The two had grown close during this time. Xena did have an additional attraction to the dark skinned warrior, but she felt she could never push it very far, plus all the others she'd been involved with had died and it made her feel uncertain about engaging in another relationship.

M'lila was singing a beautiful song in her native language as she stared out into the waters. The men worked a little quicker, a little better; no doubt the music improved their moods and helped the time to fly quicker.

Suddenly Lyserius called out from the crow's nest, "Ship ahoy!"

Xena and M'lila quickly peered out into the ocean, indeed there was ship, and even from this distance Xena could tell it was Roman. M'Lila said something in Gallic which Xena could only be certain was about Caesar. Xena shouted above, "Bring her around! We're going to join them!"

M'lila suddenly stopped looking back at Xena shaking her head disapprovingly hoping to get the message across that this was a bad idea but Xena reassured, "It's alright, he's my friend."

As Xena stepped away from the Cabin Lyserius came down from the Crow's nest saying, "Xena… this is a bad idea."

Xena pulled away but Lyserius grabbed her shoulder, "I'm serious, we can't trust him…"

Xena eyed him once coldly, "Do your job!"

Lyserius released her giving up in his attempt; he then concentrated on the task at hand, to get the ship ready to meet with Caesar.

8

Xena grinned as the two ships got into position, she would have her chance at power at the side of Caesar. With the might of Rome behind her, Xena could do anything she wanted.

The two ships slid into position and the plank between them slipped into place. Now it was time to meet her destiny.

Xena stood waiting for Caesar as Lyserius stood close to her. The two locked eyes just as Lyserius went for his sword but Xena stopped him with a quick shot of her hand. Each stepped out one by one to face each other. Inching closer and close. Xena felt nervous for some untold reason, but the pull of Caesar held on tight.

Caesar arrogantly strode closer to her, his smile lighting up the sky. It worked well to conceal his dark intentions as Xena approached. Xena could never recall feeling so nervous before in her life. She knew he wouldn't reject her, but still her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest. Finally they met in the middle as Caesar and Xena lovingly put their heads together.

Suddenly with a slip of the wrist Xena was staring at a blade under her chin and the hand of Caesar grasping it. He shouted, "Now!"

Xena watched in horror as the Roman soldiers strung there bows and fired a couple shots killing her soldiers. Within a matter of minutes Xena's small army that had survived the devastation at Philippi and made itself rich again on the seas was subdued. Another defeat. Caesar had conquered.

8

Xena and the others fell to their news weighted down by Roman chains, but most of all Xena was weighed down by the betrayal of the man she loved. She was hurting, not from any physical injury but for the emotional wound that Caesar had inflicted upon her.

Brutus stated to Caesar, "The ship is secure."

Caesar nodded, "Good."

Then he arrogantly approached Xena as he asked, "Where's that friend of yours? The Gallic slave girl?"

Xena did not lose the strength in her voice, she buried her hurt and spoke as if she was still strong, "I had to kill her." She paused, shooting a cold look, "Because she betrayed me."

Caesar paused, ignoring her clear reference to him, "Really? I don't blame you; still, she would have fetched a good price with the Gladiator dealers."

Xena asked, "Is that what you have planned for me?" Xena couldn't help but be angry as she eyed Caesar again, "We were going to conquer the world together, what happened to those plans for us?"

Uncaring Caesar replied, "Us? There was never any us Xena. Only Rome, and I am Rome." Caesar bent down to give Xena one last thought. "Still, don't think that what we had was meaningless. I'll always remember you, and you'll have a special place of honor, among my conquered."

8

The next day Xena waited on a beach as she was being tied to the cross.

"Divide and Conquer, my friend. You divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities, and you have her."

Xena looked up at Caesar standing over her, with a single motion, Caesar gave out his command and instantly her cross rose with her upon it. Falling into place, her back jarred against the wood.

Caesar smiled, "I could have sold you and all your friends into slavery Xena, but that's what any common warlord would do. But with this, and especially with you, I define myself to all who would dare oppose me. All those who would dare prey on Rome."

Xena gave him a stare of intense hatred as she spit at him.

Caesar continued, "Goodbye Xena," Turning he said, "Break her legs."

Xena screamed out in pain as the hammer smashed across her legs shattering her bones. Xena was going to die her, she knew it. There was no hope… her time had come.

8

Xena hung their as the sun set, her mind adrift… She looked outwards to see a figure, "Lyceus…?"

The young blond man approached her and reached his hand out to her, but he disappeared as suddenly her limp useless legs sprang free from her bonds. She looked down to see a dark skinned girl. It was M'lila. Suddenly she pulled out a pair of daggers and tossed them into the air freeing Xena's hands and sending her body to the waiting arms of M'lila. Xena barely heard a whistle as she passed out from the pain.

8

Xena struggled to awaken as loud banging could be heard. She was with M'lila and she was knocking on a door in some wooden cottage in the snow covered mountains. Xena had never seen such a place before.

Once the door opened she saw a dark but not black skinned man with long powerful black hair hanging down to his shoulders.

M'lila desperately called out, "Nicklio"

She struggled, "Are you a healer?"

He replied, "You can say that, I'm the healer."

Nicklio and M'lila quickly grabbed Xena and place her on a wooden bench. Very quickly he started getting to work as he examined her legs. He said, "I'm going to have to reset your legs. It's going to hurt even worse than when they were broke."

Xena paused at that comment, and then he said, "Ok, time to go."

Xena prepared herself as he shoved her bones back into place. The pain was too much as she screamed loudly in pain. He worked the leg, yanking and repositioned as she cried in pain. Then once that was finished, he moved onto the other and shoved it in place. Xena screamed again, this time louder. She was nearly overcome with pain as he again worked her other leg back into place.

"I've just reset your bones. You're lucky M'lila brought you here."

Xena curtly replied, "Yea… lucky." She sat up, putting herself into a better angle. "M'lila huh?"

She looked at Nicklio, "Ask her why she saved me?"

He turned to M'lila and spoke in Gallic. She replied back in Gallic then finally he looked at Xena saying, "She says it's not your time to die."

Xena coldly asked, "Well if not now, then when?"

8

A few hours later Xena was awoken by the touch of M'lila as Nicklio said, "You have amazing recuperative powers. How are you feeling?"

Xena was surprised at what her answer would be, "Fine… Much stronger. Those needles are fascinating." Xena turned her attention elsewhere, "M'lila… Up on that cross… I wasn't sure that I wanted to live. You… you had no reason to save me but you did. Thank you."

She smiled back at Xena, apparently unaware of exactly what Xena had said.

Xena continued, "I know you can't understand."

M'lila said something in Gallic and then eyed Nikilio who said to Xena, "She wants to know if you feel anger towards Caesar."

Xena was thinking about an answer as suddenly the door burst open, the Romans had arrived, shouting, "There she is, get her!"

M'lila leapt into the air to fight them as Nicklio prepared as well. However, the healer was easily dispatched as Xena turned around on her cot to fight. M'lila quickly disarms one of the soldiers and then with a pair of fists to the head she takes him down while Xena battles another Roman. Xena kicked him back but the affect causes her intense pain as the Roman goes for a dropped crossbow.

He takes aim and fired but M'lila leaps on top of Xena saving her life by giving her own. Xena stares down in shock as the light goes out of M'lila's eyes.

Xena is consumed with a dark rage that she has never felt before. A lust for blood and a rage for death as she stares at her three attackers. Suddenly everything draws into focus in front of her. She is going to kill them and she is going to enjoy it.

Xena does a half back flip kicking two of the soldiers in the face then falling back to her caught, by this point she'd turned the pain off in her own head. Xena kicked a charging Roman in the back sending him face first into the fire.

Another Roman slices at her with a sword but she dodged it, grabs his arm and then with a kick she separates his knee. She then smiles as she slices the man's throat as another man wails in pain from his scorched face.

Seeing the other man she tosses her sword at him burying deep inside the soldiers chest, killing him. As if a sliced throat wasn't enough she snaps the man's neck. The last Roman charges her but he trips and falls to the ground. She whips him in the face with her hair and then head butts him. She turns him around and puts the pinch on him.

Seemingly joyful Xena says, "You'll be dead in thirty seconds, but know this… you won't be the last. Tell Hades to prepare himself. A new Xena is born tonight, with a new purpose in life… death." Suddenly she breaks his neck, killing him. Her cold eyes stare forward as she embraces the woman she would become, the new Xena…


	27. A New Xena

x

A New Xena

"You'll be dead in thirty seconds, but know this… you won't be the last. Tell Hades to prepare himself. A new Xena is born tonight, with a new purpose in life… death."

8

Nicklio regained consciousness as Xena still stood there motioness, her eyes had changed, they seemed colder somehow and yet they had a fire in them like he'd never seen. Something dark, something sinister had occurred deep down inside. She was not the same woman, and yet she was, but rather she was more herself than ever. Xena's head shot at him and for a moment he feared for his life. But she contained herself and didn't attack.

Xena's mind was in such a state it never had been before. She's mourned Malitu, Liya, and Lyceus but this was different. She loved M'lila yes, but her feelings she'd felt wasn't there, except for anger and rage. But it wasn't just Caesar, it was humanity

Humanity was to blame here; Caesar was just part of humanity. Foul disgusting creatures, these humans. Every time Xena bonded with someone humanity stepped in and took that person from her life. For last several months Xena was taking punishment from life, now it was time to give a little back.

Xena stood up but fell back under the weight of her damaged legs. Nicklio reached out to Xena to reason with him, "You need more time to rest."

Xena shot him an icy look but her mind drifted onto another subject, "Where did you get those needles?"

Nicklio paused examining them as they lay on the floor, "I was once in a land called Chin. A land of splendor that dwarfs anything I've ever seen here, in this part of the world or anywhere else for that matter."

"They're wealthy you say?"

"They were clothes that are more valuable than gold. They call it silk. It's but one source of their immense riches."

Xena grinned darkly, "Silk… what else?"

Nicklio sighed in fond memory of the place, "They're far larger than any kingdom here. Even Rome can't match their power."

"It is huh?"

Nicklio changed the subject, "You need more time to rest."

Xena ignored him grabbing a wooden crutch, "Just point me east…"

Nicklio was shocked, "Are you mad? That's at least two seasons from here and winter is coming on. You'd never make it in your state…"

Xena scoffed, she picked up a pair of daggers that were lying beside M'lila's body, and then promptly charged the door not looking back on Nicklio or M'lila, they were her past, and ahead was her future.

Her mind was not at peace and wouldn't be again for a long time, all she could do was just hate anything and everything. Every good emotion was to be buried by lust, greed, and rage. Xena wasn't the woman who wooed Caesar on the ship, nor was she the woman who fell in love with Malitu, and she wasn't the woman with the teenage crush on the older Amazon woman named Malitu. This was a different Xena. This was a dark Xena, a monstrous Xena.

The woman M'lila was a corpse now. M'lila saved Xena from Caesar but now she was dead. Her body was nothing to Xena. With M'lila's death, Xena had crystalized her near lack of care for the human race. M'lila had saved Xena, and maybe that was ordained by fate as proof that the heavens were with Xena in her path of darkness, and if they weren't, Xena would make the heavens tremble in her wake.

Xena limped through the snow blindly trudging onward. She did not feel her grief for M'lila, and yet she did somehow. It was buried under her hatred but it was still there, but Xena wouldn't let herself feel that pain so there it would remain with her grief for the others she had lost. Her mind was on other things, she was going to go east, but though her waves of emotion she knew one thing, Nicklio was right, she couldn't make it by herself in her current shape, she would need some help.

Xena studied the land around her, trusting her instincts she surmised on where she must be. M'lila must have taken her back to the land of Thrace. Thrace was a land that north of Greece. Xena figured she could probably find the right warlord who was hardy enough for the trip west here in these wild lands. Her hometown was technically in Thrace, but she was much further north than that.

8

Borias was a small time warlord in the lands of Thrace operating near his home town of Drusipara. It had served him well as his base for launching a series of raids on the coastal cities along the black sea, which was itself a small but profitable operation that had served in well in the last year or so.

Borias was leading a small band to a clearing in the woods; apparently one of his soldiers had disappeared here. Leading the investigation at the head of the troops, Borias was unconcerned with dangers that could await him. He suspected that his men had befallen a wolf attack, but he wanted to be sure. In these lands bandits operated with impunity and he needed to be sure one of his rivals wasn't trying to sap his strength.

The woods were dark and thick, relatively untouched by man. The air of the region was cold even in late spring and early fall; only the summer had the ability to break the chill, but the summer months had passed as early fall was setting in, and with it the chilly northern wind.

After a couple hours or so one of the soldiers called out, "Commander, over here!"

Borias pulled out his sword and dashed towards the soldier who was calling. His eyes met the body of a dead soldier on the forest floor. Dried blood led from his nose down his cheek and onto the leaves underneath.

Borias saw no physical wounds. He also noticed that his neck wasn't broken. He looked closely for evidence of strangulation, but found known. However, two small bruises were apparent on his neck, each at the approximate location for his Jugular. He quickly guessed that somehow that had to be the means of his death, though as he rubbed the back of his neck, he acknowledged mentally that he'd never seen anything like that before.

Another man called out, "Commander."

Borias turned around and saw a soldier with his sword aimed at a bush.

Borias said, "Easy…" as he approached. But suddenly from out of the bush sprung a dagger that imbedded itself into the neck of the soldier holding the sword. Then a being followed with dagger in hand, moving like lightning. It seemed small, crouched and unwieldy, however this small creature disarmed another one of Borias' men and slit his throat before twisting again killing a third, all within seconds. The dagger fell from the beings hands knocked away by another soldier, but the creature jabbed the man in the neck twice with a pair of human hands.

Borias seeing his opportunity, bashed the creature in the head sending it to the ground. Borias was in shock as the being got back to its feet, it was a woman. A crippled woman no less as she struggled for her cane.

A crippled woman had killed three of his men… he couldn't believe it. He stared off to the side to the man she jabbed in the neck, make that four men she had killed. Then Borias remembered the man he'd first found. This crippled woman had killed him too. Five men dead to one crippled woman, clearly she had many skills. Borias spoke, "Woman… I could kill you now, or you could serve in my army."

Xena stared at the dark Hungarian man, she considered killing him and she knew she could do it despite the fact that he had her at his sword point, but she needed an army and she wasn't in condition to steal one. She stated reluctantly, "I shall serve you Lord…"

"Borias." He replied.

"Borias, I am Xena…"

Borias knew the name, smiling he stated, "you're the woman that almost brought down Philippi."

Xena's eyebrow shot up, she hadn't expected that anyone would know of that, she stated, "I am… and one day I shall."

Borias nodded at her determination; still she had to wonder how a woman in her shape was going to do anything worthwhile. She may be able to kill at will, but he couldn't help but look down on her. He turned his back as he said in a low cold tone, "Keep up, we're returning to the main army."

Xena groaned as she saw what he was doing. She smashed her crutch into the ground as the soldiers took off. Struggling and resisting pain she fought to keep up. She didn't want to make any noise but her legs were tearing her up. But still she fought to keep up. Sometimes a soldier of Borias would look behind him and stare at her, but she ignored the stares as she struggled to keep the pace.

The walk must have lasted for an hour as her legs ached severely, but she would not stop. Borias had not noticed but a couple of the soldiers had been impressed that Xena had managed to stay close with them.

For Xena this would be the beginning of a very long relationship with Borias which she had no idea what would produce. This could have been another Malitu, or a Liya, but in truth she had no idea that when she would remember later, it would be Borias more than any other that would stand out for the various reasons. Only time would tell just how much they would go through together, but for now, for Xena, he was to be the tool of her plan for vengeance against all humanity.

First she'd have to win him over, and then from there, she could plunder the rich lands of the east she'd heard so much about from Nicklio. She eyed her messed up legs and realized that what she was going to have to do was not going to be easy. What warlord could fall for a cripple?


	28. Devil's River

x

Devil's River

Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it, and those who don't… well, I hope your Thursday turns out great as well. :)

And just so you know, I'm thankful for my fans, you make this story possible.

Drusipara, Thrace

The army of Borias had arrived to join the main camp that was just outside the city. Xena was reminded of her early days outside of Amphipolis as she looked upon these people. They were soldiers yes, but they were more like criminals. She could see the lack of loyalty in the eyes of the men. They didn't care for Borias or his goals, but only the loot that he would bring to them.

There was one thing Xena knew instantly from looking at this rabble around her. They was not the army that would be needed to conquer the riches of Chin, and they never could be. Xena gritted her teeth; this was going to be difficult indeed. Borias pointed down to a crummy tent that had recently been tore down, "That is your home. If you can't get it set up by tonight I guess you'll be sleeping outside."

Xena grunted but she knew that she was going to have to except his deal and went to work without complaint. He was clearly testing her, and doing so with great disdain. She was going to have to prove her usefulness to him.

Borias watched in annoyance as Xena hobbled over towards the tent. He still couldn't believe that cripple had managed to kill five of his man. In truth he was giving her a hard time but she held his interest. He just didn't want to admit it, that a woman, especially a crippled woman could be capable of such feats.

Xena cursed under her breath as she struggled to set the tent up. Standing or moving her legs in anyway still caused her almost crippling pain, so putting her tent up proved a major challenge. But if Xena couldn't conquer this tent, she wouldn't be able to conquer the heart of Borias. Xena stood the pole upwards and struggled to hold it in place. Normally a tent operation needed three people to put in place, but she was doing it all by her injured self.

After over an hour of improvisation, pain and struggle she finally had her tent set up and ready to go. She'd noticed off in the distance as Borias had watched and then turned away. Suddenly a pair of soldiers came by with a cot saying, "Borias told us to give you this."

Xena replied unemotionally, "Put it over to the left of the door."

The men nodded emplacing the cot and then leaving. Once Xena was out of sight of everyone she fell upon the cot and promptly passed out. She was tired, as tired as she could remember ever being, it had been a very long and difficult day for her. Tomorrow would most likely be just the same, if not much worse. She dreamt of being a little girl again, but those were only dreams, she was in reality now and it isn't child's games anymore.

8

One of Borias' enemy in the region was a tribe under the name of the Medi, which itself was a small part of a much larger tribe under the same name. These Outcast Medi, as they were had grown to become the biggest threat to Borias' influence in the Struma River Valley, which is in the heartland of Thrace. If Borias wanted to secure his power here, he'd have to do something about the Outcast Medi warriors.

Borias was a Hungarian, but many years ago he'd come to Thrace as a teenager. While he'd started out looking for trouble as any good teenage boy would do, he'd grown fond of this little space of green river valleys in the midsts of what some people called "Nowhere."

Having grown to see this place as home, naturally it only increased his fervor to protect this place from the marauding Medi tribal warriors any way he could.

8

Borias was set up for his raid when Xena emerged with her walking staff in hand. Borias saw her as he said, "We're going on a fast raid Xena, and we don't need cripples slowing us down."

Xena smiled, "Give me a horse and a sword and I can best any man you come up against."

Borias paused scanning the crippled woman; she stood slightly taller, as if to hide her weakness. Part of him wanted to say no, but another part told him that either she'd do really good, and that would be great, or she'd die, and that would be fine as well.

With a wave of Borias' hand, one of the soldiers brought a horse and a sword was given to her. Xena's keen memory told her that this sword belonged to one of the men she killed when Borias first found her.

Xena hobbled to her horse. First a man was about to help her up but Xena gave him an icy glare while shouting, "I can do it myself!" Xena used her strength to leap on the horse groaning in pain as she managed to get up. Xena said, "Ok Borias, let's give em hell."

Borias reared his horse, "H'yah!" and the army took off north to battle.

8

The sun was hidden by the clouds and a mist floated in the air obscuring the vision ahead. Droplets of water fell off of the warrior's leather armor as hoofs of the horse continued to impact on the ground. The chill of an early fall storm was felt as it was blowing across from the black sea, even the hills between them and the sea couldn't block the chill on the air.

The place they were going was called "Dyavolska reka" which meant, "Devil's river." It was there along the Devil's river that Borias would find his targets. The men of the Medi tribe…

Xena focused in front of her, while maintaining her balance on the hooved creature. She'd never thought much about riding horses before, preferring to rely only on herself to get where she needed to go, but now that she needed a horse she was growing to appreciate the calm of a trustworthy beast between her legs.

Borias slowed the horses down in order to cool their approach. The misty weather had the advantage of keeping dust from being kicked in the air helping to mask their approach. Xena quickly gathered from Borias' motions that this was a straight ride through the enemy. Kill and be gone within a moment's notice kinda thing. No detailed plans, but rather just kill some people and leave. Xena couldn't argue with that idea, killing a few people really seemed to appeal to her as of late.

Borias reared back on his horse once brandishing his sword, then with a visceral grunt he started off charging down the river valley. The other riders including Xena each had their swords out and followed him. Time had come to collect some blood.

The mist picked up as the horses proceeded deep into the valley, around them they were surrounded by trees as they followed that narrow pathway to the Medi camp. Borias neared an outer guard tower. His eyes focused on the man on top of the tower who strung a bow causing Borias to grab his dagger giving it a hefty toss. The blade stuck into the Medi Archer's eye sending his body over the rail and to the ground. The Borias slashed the chest of a soldier who was on the ground as he charged elsewhere.

Within a couple minutes the horse riders arrived in the camp as the Medi Soldiers grabbed their weapons to defend themselves, but they were completely unprepared as Borias beheaded the person whom looked most like he might be command.

Xena slashed the throat of another warrior who was rearing his sword up, and then she stabbed a second soldier in the chest as she rode past. Her horse bowled down a man who got tried to get of the charging beast.

They were nearing the end of the camp as blood dripped from Borias' sword. He cut through another man who tried to rise up against him. They weren't able to resist the attack. Meanwhile two of Borias' men pulled out crossbows and fired them at a pair of soldiers who were charging onward to stop the charge.

Xena was one of the last in line as she decapitated an archer while she rode by, finally they made their way out of the camp. Xena smiled she'd killed 5 men in total today, not enough to slake her thirst, but it was worth the effort. She'd grown fond of death when she was the one handing it out. Borias shouted as the bandit group made it through the forest cutting through a pair of warriors who had been part of an outer guard.

The raid had been a success. Killing 13 enemy warriors in total with the loss of but one man. No doubt another raid here wouldn't be possible, but this however proved to be a very nice little victory. But still, Borias was outnumbered by the Medi tribal warriors and he was going to need help if he was going to beat them.

He would take help from somewhere, anywhere. He eyed Xena noting that she'd done a very good job. He was beginning to see that while she was crippled, she would be nice to have around, because even crippled, she was more capable than almost anyone else he'd seen in battle.

Xena smiled, she saw with this raid and the look on Borias' face that this would be her opening. He was in a war, and she had the tactical skill, as well as combat skills to help get him the victory. Even with her broken body she could make the difference with him, and make that difference was what she planned to do.


	29. Dark Intentions

x

Dark Intentions

Borias and Xena and the rest of the army returned from the battle. Xena had relished having a few good kills, and Borias enjoyed having a clear victory for once. He'd needed it, because he knew he was in a tough battle that was going to cost him dearly. He was going to need whatever he could get to win this conflict.

He approached Xena who was still on horseback, "Xena, you did well today…" Once the warrior was down to her feet, Borias felt pressed to asked, "I can tell you have many skills, there is a great warrior in you. I have no doubt you weren't always crippled. What happened to you?

Xena inwardly smiled, she had Borias' attention now. Her goals were one step closer to being achieved. She replied, "Did you hear of the Battle of Philippi?"

Borias nodded, "Yes I did, a woman led a small army and attacked the city, almost won, but they ultimately… lost. Wait, that was you?"

"Yes, and to survive I took to the seas and made some profits as a pirate. Then we met Caesar." Xena's eyes widened with anger. "He made great promise and I foolishly listened, but then he betrayed us. He, and his romans, captured our ship and crucified us all. I was the only survivor."

Borias stared on at her, amazed by what he heard, "You… you, survived a Roman Crucifixion, I never heard of such a thing happening."

Xena nodded, burying the pain of the memories, "I had help, a Gaelic slave girl saved me, but she was later killed by a Roman." Xena's voice turned dark, "But they didn't last long, I killed each one of them."

Borias bowed his head, he understood. The rage, the fire, and the passion in Xena's eyes burned brighter than ever. "Vengeance is such a wonderful thing isn't it."

Xena grinned darkly, "It is, every tantalizing moment, the look in their eyes when they know they are going to die, hoping some plea of mercy, but a snap of the neck and they're gone. Vengeance may be a dish best served cold, but it's also delicious when it's hot. Caesar will also taste my blade, or fill my fingers as I cut off the blood to his brain. I want to see that blood drip from his nose as he looks up at me. I'll smile at him, maybe I'll remind him of what things could have been. No doubt he won't need my help to regret his mistake as his life fades."

Borias had moved a step away from Xena, seeing the bloodlust in her eyes. Xena raised an eyebrow at this, knowing instantly that Borias might be a little wiser than the Roman.

Borias stated, "One day Xena, I believe you'll get your desired retribution."

Xena asked, "What about you? You're in a state of war with a rival tribe? How did this happen?"

Borias thought to pass over the topic without really answering the question, but the fire and passion in the warrior's eyes before him made him think better of it. "A tribe of outcasts moved in call the Medi. I suspect they were part of a much larger tribe of Medi and they were cast out for some crime, which we don't know what is exactly. Though smaller than the Medi themselves, who've set up camp to deal with the outcasts, they are better trained and larger than we are."

Xena smiled, she saw opportunity, "They? Are they not united?"

"Two groups, not friends, but not really enemies. They're contesting this region with us, and each other. Problem is…"

"You're the common enemy," Xena added. "Do you have a plan?"

Borias paused for a moment as he saw the desire in the crippled warrior's eyes. It was as if she wanted to mount up and go kill them all. However, he knew that would be foolish of them to do. "We may be their common enemy, but at the same time we haven't fought too much. The status quo isn't established."

Xena smiled, "They don't know what to do, and who to do it to. They're still trying to decide what the best course of action is."

Borias nodded, "And whatever that is, can't be to our benefit?"

Inquisitively, Xena asked, "What about their leaders?"

"Penko is the head of the Medi tribe. He's a large heavyset man, but that's not so much fat, as it is muscle. He's an accomplished warrior. His weapon, a sword he named Falx, has killed many men across Thrace and Northern Macedonia. It's a regular sword with a curvature at the end. I haven't seen anything like in Thrace, he probably got it elsewhere. It's a no nonsense blade meant for killing. It'll slice a man in half if he gets a good shot."

"What about the other one?"

Borias nodded, "Samuil isn't a Thracian, yet he head the Thracian outcasts. I believe he's more northern, maybe even German. He's a little smaller than Penko and wield a Berserker's Axe."

Xena groaned, "Berserker, those guys from Germania are insane I hear."

"Hard to take down, they go into battle-rages. They've been known to take major mortal wounds and not even stumble. They'll cut through an enemy line as if it were cheese, but thankfully, Samuil is only one, and not a whole unit of them."

Xena nodded, "How unified are they?"

"They don't trust each other at all. Penko's group has about 65 warriors, roughly. Samuil has about 35 warriors, but they are better warriors than what Penko has.

Borias nodded in confirmation, and then added, "Penko's group doesn't trust Samuil because they know he's not a natural born Thracian, they are the larger of the two comprising of 65 warriors, at least until today as I believe we can reduce their numbers to 52. They aren't as well trained as they are more common warriors. Seems that when they split, the better warriors followed Samuil."

Xena thought about it for a moment, considering different aspects. Then she looked Borias square in the eyes, "You can't beat them in a straight up fight. Even raids will eventually get your army destroyed."

Borias nodded regretfully, "I have 25 warriors, and they aren't a match for the Thracians. Not by a long shot."

"That raid you did, Samuil probably heard about it. It's a start; he might respect your ability now. Divide and Conquer, that bastard's words would really work here. We divide Penko from Samuil, ally with Samuil, and provoke them to go to war with one another instead of us."

Borias smiled, "Then Samuil and I will negotiate and split the land between us."

Xena scoffed, "He'll never share, and why would you want to. It's better to just kill them all."

"How? We want to ally…"

"No you don't, not a permanent alliance. Maybe going against your word is to much for you, but survival is at stake. There has to be a battle between them, and neither must be allowed to survive."

Borias shook his head, "If one of the leaders got away."

"Then I'll kill them. You set up the battle, get me to Samuil. Let the battle begin, you don't take part, and then I'll kill Samuil, and Penko if I can get to him."

Borias paused, then he looked down at Xena's legs, "I don't see how you can pull it off, you may have skills, but you are crippled."

"A concubine is closer to her lord than any of his men."

Borias was taken aback, "You'd do that…"

"For victory? Absolutely."

Borias paused to contemplate for a moment. He seemed unsure. Xena saw this as her chance to hit at what she really wanted. "There is a land called Chin, that is many moons from here. It has more wealth than Rome and Greece combined, and it's just sitting there, waiting for someone to plunder. This little tribal rivalry is nothing compared to that. We're talking real profits, real power…"

Borias shook his head, "I'm not leaving this place in the hands of the Medi, and we're going to use your plan."

Xena quickly replied, "Of course, no need to leave now."

With that, Borias took off into the camp leaving the crippled Xena to tend to her horse. Xena knew he'd say that, but at the same time she wanted to start giving him the idea. Give him time to think about a campaign in Chin, because if Xena's plan worked the way it should, then it wouldn't be long before Borias might be open to fresh ideas.

This tribal stuff wasn't overly interesting to Xena, it was a little thing compared to what her future awaited. The riches of Chin would dwarf any amount of wealth that might be acquired in Greece. Perhaps deep down she wanted to run away from the land of Greece, get away from it all, but whatever feelings those may be, she could bury them under her lust for real wealth and power, that which she would find in plenty in the land of Chin.

Xena reached her tent and was about to begin her usual routines when she saw a woman standing in front of her tent with her hands on her hips. Xena asked uncaringly, "What do you want?"

She stuck her nose up, "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

"A stuck up woman?"

"I'm Natasha, wife of Lord Borias."

Xena smirked; this woman had just called Borias 'lord.' Xena responded with clear sarcasm, "Well, mistress Stuck Up, if you would please move your ass so I can go to sleep. It's going to be a very busy day tomorrow."

Natasha snorted as she got within inches of Xena's face, "Let me make this clear to you right now. You're a broken whore, and Borias is mine. Just do your job and obey him and me and we won't have any problems."

Xena thought about taking a blade and ripping out her spine, she even considered where in her tent she might hang it, but she figured Borias wouldn't be approving her new decorations and she needed him right now, so she faked obedience, "Don't worry Mistress, I'm sure you won't have to worry about any competition from little ole me. I'm certain he'd have no reason to leave your side, oh awesome one."

Natasha shot Xena a cold look, "Don't you forget that wench." Then the high and mighty wife of Borias proudly marched away satisfied with herself for laying down the law and bringing Xena to heel before her.

Xena pulled out her dagger, stared at the back of Natasha's neck, "Nah… maybe some other time," Stated Xena as she put the weapon back in its rightful place. Now that the distraction was gone, Xena went back into her tent and prepared for tomorrow. She was going to ride out with Borias and be presented to Samuil as a gift. Should be interesting, Xena smiled.


	30. A New Low

x

A New Low

Xena grumbled as she repositioned her chains. She was part of a small convoy that was heading towards the camp belonging to the German Samuil who was in command of that particular tribe of the Medi. Xena had planned this and being sold as it was all part of the plan. Despite her pride and arrogance, Xena would stop at nothing to get victory, even if that meant lowering herself in some way, such as what she was doing here.

All they needed was to get Samuil to fight, and for his men to die and they could get rid of the two competing tribes in the land. Then and only then Borias could claim Dominion over the river valley. However, Xena knew this was only small time.

This was one insignificant backward river valley, especially when compared to the wealth of Chin, but for Borias this seemed the world of his thoughts. Xena reasoned, that if she proved herself here, he'd take the idea of Chin much more seriously.

Borias approached on his horse as a guard readied his spear, "Who goes there?"

Borias nodded politely, "I am Borias of Drusipara, and I bear gifts for your leader, Samuil…"

"Maybe you do… and maybe you're bearing an assassin on board. I think it could be worth a look to be sure."

Borias nodded, "Take a look."

The guard strolled around the wagon looking at inside and out. He stepped onto the wagon as Borias was with him. The guard did a double take as he saw a scantily clad woman held in leather restraints. He looked at her body, feeling the lust within himself.

He suddenly asked, "Who's the woman?"

"She's part of the gift."

The guard could see that while the woman was crippled, she was very desirable still. He reached forward and grabbed her left breast giving it a squeeze once. She instantly made eye contact and upon seeing that look he was immediately turned on.

However, Xena wasn't thinking what the guard was. Instead she was thinking about using an old tool that she'd heard about once, a thing called the rib spreader, usually it was used on dead bodies, but as the guard gave her breast another squeeze, Xena thought about the sounds he might make if she tested on of those on him alive. Whatever happened, Xena memorized his face, because she wanted to be sure he had a very painful death in the upcoming battle.

The guard asked Borias while not taking his eyes off of Xena, "Could I have a moment alone?"

Borias chided, "Does Samuil allow others to have firsts with the women he is gifted."

The guard grunted uncomfortably, "Uh… no…" He took his eyes off the dark haired warrior trying to forget about the erection in his pants. He stared at a brilliant brass chest across from the bound woman. He pointed, "What is in there?"

Borias smiled as he opened the chest revealing a small amount of dinar and some gold. Borias under Xena's direction acted as if it was only a small amount of his wealth, when in truth, giving that money hurt his purse considerably. If this didn't pay off, he'd run out of funds because he'd given that away. Certainly, when the battle was over, he'd planned on getting it back.

The guard grabbed a handful of Dinars and shoved them into his pockets, then saying, "I shall allow you to enter the camp and inform Lord Samuil of your arrival."

Borias made eye contact with Xena, but the bound warrior quickly looked away, she didn't need the guard getting suspicious. Borias quickly got the message as he stepped out of the carriage. The guard waved him onward. Back on the wagon, with a yank of the reigns, the horses headed inside the main camp of Samuil. Borias maintained a strong front as Samuil's Medi tribe warriors surrounded him.

Soon, a single very large and powerful man emerged from the tent. In reckless regard he tossed an empty mug off to the side, hitting on his warrior's in the head. The soldiers laughed at the unfortante victim of Samuil's carelessness as Samuil continued to approach Borias.

Borias quickly bowed before the larger man. Samuil smiled, enjoying the respect he was being shown. ""Borias of Drusipara, you're here. I heard about your raid yesterday. Impressive."

Borias kept his head down, "Yes my lord, I thank you for your kind words. I come bearing gifts."

"Hopefully you brought some more mead!"

Borias shook his head. Neither he, nor Xena, had anticipated Samuil's love for drinking. He was quick to respond however, "That will be coming on a second carriage late tonight. We had some trouble with a pair of horses thieves. We've caught them and got our horses, and now we are loading the wagon as we speak. As for this wagon, I present a portion of my wealth…"

Two men dropped the Brass chest opening it up for the Lord to observe. Samuil smiled buying into the lie, "If this is only a portion of your wealth, then I've underestimated you. We should strengthen our ties Lord Borias. Please stand."

Borias fought his grin as he'd just earned a measure of respect from Samuil, then he added, "I present to you a woman as well."

Xena stepped out, being led by a pair of men. One of them shoved her down on her knees. With her damaged legs, she couldn't imagine more pain at the moment.

Samuil's eye's narrowed, "A cripple?"

Borias paused, "This woman has such a sexual prowess unlike any I've ever seen. I would not present a crippled woman to you under normal circumstances, but I'm telling you, after you've been with her, you will thank me. She has many skills my Lord."

Samuil stared at her for a moment, she was definitely desirable. With a wave of the hand one of his soldiers brought her towards him. He looked her over some more, and then reached forward with his hand feeling up her crotch.

"She is tight and moist, and her body is well formed. Her legs must have been broken very recently Borias, probably in the last couple days. I know Athletic muscles when I feel them. Since she's a gift, she will do nicely. If you have any women that aren't crippled, I'd like to see them though."

Borias shifted uncomfortably, he'd just identified himself as a man of wealth. He replied, "I have other women, but I assure there is no better feeling than her… other than my wife…"

"And that would be why she's your wife, ha ha ha! Nice Borias, you're gifts are well received, but you've given me so much, surely you must have some request of me. Gifts like these are never free."

Borias nodded, "You are wise my lord, I do have such a request."

Samuil stated, "Come inside my tent Borias, we shall discuss it there."

Once inside the tent Borias asked, "I would like to enlist your help in defeating the army of Penko…"

Samuil paused finally losing his smile, "That is no small request. Many of my men have family in his band. They might not so willfully fight them, at least not to the death. Families only kill each other when there is no one else, and there is plenty around right now."

Borias again felt the tinge of tension as Samuil's eyes fell upon him, "My Lord, together as one force we could dominate this river Valley, with me by your side, the towns here would gladly give you what you want, be it gold, food…"

Samuil interrupted, "Beer and Women?"

"Whatever you would ask Lord Samuil…"

Samuil paused considering Borias' request, he then said, "Bring the wagon load of Beer as you've promised and I'll agree to help. Now when would you like to attack?"

"In Three days, long enough to get drunk and sober up."

Samuil laughed hitting Borias hard along the back in a friendly manner, "Make it the day after tomorrow; going up against family is much better when you're still drunk! Ha ha! Yes Borias, bring the beer and you shall have your fight. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try out your cripple to see if the fact she walks like a brain damaged child can be forgiven! Ha ha! Borias, be safe at all times and always snatch victory from the jaws of your foolish enemies!"

Borias nodded, "I bid thee well Lord Samuil, I shall see you the day after tomorrow."

"Midday at the camp of Penko! We don't wake early when we've had a party! HA!"

"Midday Lord Samuil, see you there!"

Borias left, his plan was underway. He left there after catching one last look from Xena, she was to be left with the man.

Samuil seized Xena by the waist and tossed her to the bed. He ripped off her clothes while shedding his own to the floor. Laughing, Samuil said, "I hope you're built tough woman, because this is going to be one wild ride."

Xena mentally groaned, but she would put up with this for now, for tomorrow at midday, she would snatch Samuil's very life from him.

For Xena, this was nothing, but a means to an end. Her diginity wasn't important here, only the victory was, and through this, she would have her victory and then all the disgusting men won't matter, especially since this one would be dead son enough.


	31. Game of Skill

x

Game of Skill

It was a long night with Samuil, one that Xena would like to forget. She liked her men wild, but she wasn't into being beaten. The morning came as she got herself some water and noticed a black eye in the reflection. A smile came to her face as she thought about carving out Samuil's eyes in payment for the night before. His wild night would be costly for him indeed.

Samuil smiled, stepping out of the tent, grabbing her by the hair. He pulled her head back forcefully to meet his own face. "Did you enjoy last night, slave?"

Xena faked a smile, saying in a low voice, "Yes my lord, you were wonderful, can we do it again soon?"

He shoved her back forward, "Soon enough slave, I know you can't get enough. However, the men have responsibilities. We've a war to win, go rest in my tent and ready yourself for my return."

Xena pulled in close to him, rubbing her fingers seductively along his body, "My Lord… I've never really seen a battlefield. Can you take me?"

"No, the battlefield is not safe for a woman."

Xena nibbled on his earlob as Samuil suddenly replied, "But… arrangements can be made."

Xena smiled, "Yes my lord…"

Samuil reached behind Xena and snatched her ass into his hand squeezing so hard that it hurt Xena. Then he said, "And we can have some fun right there in front of the men after our great victory…"

Xena continued her fake smile, "Oh please my lord."

Samuil suddenly released Xena, casting her aside like a discarded toy. His soldiers were already dressed for battle as he went to join them. Samuil laughed, "Men, today we're going to get some blood, with Borias' help we're going to destroy the army of Penkos once and for all, and this river valley shall be ours. Get geared up and let's march!"

8

Borias' army was already on the move, it's task was to move and assist the army of Samuil. Or at least that was what Samuil thought. Borias couldn't help but smile, if Xena's plan worked, he'd be the undisputed master of the river valley. However, it was all about timing. He had to make sure he wasn't on the battlefield when Samuil was. Samuil and Penkos needed to destroy each other first, then Borias could wipe out the survivors.

8

The army of Samuil marched north for Penkos. Xena rode in a wagon as Samuil charged from the front. Samuil was a warrior's warrior. She could see that. Her chance to kill him would occur when battle commence. Xena was looking forward to killing him and watching his men die. Her night with them had not left her feeling merciful.

Soon the army closed in on Penkos camp. So far, they were the only ones to be seen. No army of Borias. A soldier asked, "Lord… where do you think Borias is?"

Samuil approached, "He'll be there… At least he'd better be."

After 40 minutes, things weren't going as planned for Xena. Borias' army wasn't in sight and Samuil wasn't going to march without Borias present. Xena's plan was unraveling. Xena clasped her dagger to go ahead and make the kill but suddenly in the distance Borias could be seen.

Xena approached Samuil as he stood just off the side from his men. She could see the smile on his face, the focus, and the joy of coming battle. With Borias in sight, he looked back at his soldiers, shouting, "Men… march for battle."

Xena hobbled as fast as she could to keep up to the army, however choosing to keep behind them as She didn't need to interfere with formation because it would be too obvious so she was very careful to keep the attention off of her by keeping behind them. Off to the left Borias men were following, apparently they'd aimed on joining, or at least it would appear so to the men of Samuil.

Xena began to prepare herself for a throw of precision. She could recall even as a small child having been very accurate with her throws, but this was going to be the moment, the ultimate test of that ability. It was this throwing skill she was counting on when she'd came up with this plan. If it didn't work, her plan would fail, and Borias might not be interested in her plan for the campaign in the Far East.

Finally as they descended down the hill the army of Penkos emerged. The much smaller man rested upon his horse, his Thracian warriors ready. Samuil shouted, "Charge!"

The Thracian warriors under Samuil shouted war cries as they aimed their weapons at the Thracians under Penkos. Borias' army charged to as it was just behind the army of Samuil. But suddenly as they neared the battle lines, Borias stopped in his tracks. His soldiers weren't going to march another step.

But it didn't stop her from trying as the two groups of Thracians slaughtered each other. Xena finally decided to wait, and hope she had a shot at Samuil later in the battle. Within a couple of minutes both forces wore themselves down, killing most of each of their army. Xena finally saw her chance. Samuil and Penkos had pulled away from the main group as they were engaged in battle.

Xena smiled as she signaled Borias. It was time to put plan in motion. With the two men together, she pulled out her dagger that had belonged to M'lila. She slowed her breath and focused her energy. She realized that they were too far; she would need some extra momentum to connect the daggers. Noticing a rock on the ground, she had an instinct. It was crazy, it was dumb, there was no way this would work.

Samuil quickly stabbed Penkos through the chest. Smiling he said, "You never should have been the chief, only a real warrior deserves that honored place."

Samuil, turning around. Then suddenly he lost his smile, as he saw Borias attacking both armies.

Xena saw her moment, Samuil was standing there in shock, with all or nothing she tossed the dagger, not believing that this would work. The flying blade soared through the air bouncing off of a single rock, and then bouncing off of a second rock. Hearing the noise of the bouncing dagger, but before he could act further, a single blade drove itself into his nasal cavity.

He tried to breath once as the blade extended outward from his head, and a stream of blood shot from his face. Then finally, he fell over, dying seconds later.

Xena grunted as she struggled up get up grabbing onto her cane. Her eyes drifted to Borias who was cutting down one of the last of the Thracians. They had won. Xena smiled, her plan though not perfect had worked.

After things had calmed down Borias found Xena sitting on top of the corpse of Samuil smiling. Borias asked, "I take it things went well…"

"Well enough, maybe next time I'll be the owner and you can be the slave."

"I'll… I'll pass."

Xena struggled forward, "Well, it's all yours now… the whole region"

Borias got a big smile on my face, "Yes, the valley is ours, it shouldn't be long before we are able to truly dominate this area."

"Why stop here?"

Borias did a double take, "What do you mean?"

Xena did her best to try to stand more erect and make her point, "C'mon Borias, this is just a backwards little tribal land. There is nothing here. Nothing of real value anyways."

Borias scoffed, "Greece is too powerful, we can't take it."

"Not Greece, I told you once about my idea. A campaign in the east, against Chin?"

Borias paused for a moment recalling the earlier conversation he had with Xena, "What about my army, it would cost too much to transport them all the way to Chin."

"Get rid of them…"

Borias scoffed, "What?"

Xena pressed home her point, "They're barely above criminals, they're not loyal to you, just the loot. They have no value. You don't need them, we could build an army in the east that would be far superior to this rabble."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it Borias, the potential power, the wealth. It's a warlord's dream, and its there, waiting for people just like us… at least say you'll think about it…"

Borias paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Finally he turned to Xena, "I shall consider it Xena."

Xena nodded, she could only hope that he'd go along with her plan. If not, she considered she might have to find another warlord instead, she kinda liked Borias, but if he didn't go for it, he wasn't any good to her, she'd have to move on. She hoped he would go for it. Time would tell.


	32. Choice of Borias

xChoice of Borias

Xena smiled as she sipped down a cup of wine, Borias was slowly coming to her point of view, and the best part for Xena's plans, Borias had begun to look at her like she was a woman that he was attracted to. All the more perfect for Xena's plan. Xena stared at the clay goblet, a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly the tent door burst open as a woman wearing a fine Red Velvet dress approached. Her eyes, and her face showed she was of Hungarian descent, like Borias. Upon her head she wore headdress adorned with silvery brass jewels.

She shouted pointing her finger at Xena, "Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

Xena nodded coolly, "Hello Natasha."

Natasha grabbed a vase and threw it against the floor and then overturned a table, "You are a whore Xena. I will not let you touch my husband."

Xena maintained an arrogant coolness, "He is the lord of this land, he touches what he wants, doesn't he?"

Natasha shouted, "He won't touch you! I don't care what you think. He won't leave me or his son for some crippled bitch."

Xena's eyes shot imaginary daggers at Natasha, "Are you afraid that a crippled woman could make your man more happy then you?"

Natasha grabbed Xena's throat, "I could kill you now!"

Xena smiled arrogantly, "Natasha… you're not going to kill me now, and even if you were, I wouldn't let you."

Xena's hand slid close to her dagger as Natasha held her right hand upon Xena's throat. Finally Natasha let go, "You'll do well to remember, I'm his wife, and you're just a crippled servant."

Xena smiled, "I'll remember alright…" She took her hand off her dagger as Natasha shot one final icy look before exiting the tent."

Once Natasha was gone, Xena grabbed her dagger and tossed it at a mirror shattering it. It took every ounce of restraint not to kill that woman. If only it wouldn't have damaged her plan…

Later that day, Xena spotted Borias as he stepped out of his tent. She put all her energy in trying to walk upright this one time. This was her shot, she tossed her cane to the ground.

Xena slyly approaching using all her effort not only to stand straight, but also to hide her discomfort. To her amazement, she was doing it pretty well. She arrived at the side of Borias who was staring at a map then slipping behind him, she put his arms warmly around his neck.

Borias shocked at first, calmed down to see that it was Xena, he felt his desire for her rise.

Xena smiled, "It gets lonely at the top."

"You push your luck Xena."

"Always."

Borias delivered an elbow to Xena forcing him off of his back, "Natasha will see us…"

Xena took a curt tone, "She knows what kinda man she has. Have you had time to consider my campaign?"

Borias eyes fell upon his soldiers, "To the east? I told you, I can't feed and transport my army half way across the world."

She stepped out in front of Borias, taking a larger view of his army, as if to size them up, "That's why we leave your army and start from scratch in the east."

Borias quickly added, "After I've paid off all my men and divided the treasure among them…" he grabbed Xena spinning her around. Xena could feel her injured legs grinding but she fought even the slightest wince as Borias spoke, "You want to just take off and keep everything for us."

Xena smiled at the notion, "By the time anyone finds out where we are, we'll be so formidable they wouldn't dare come after us."

Borias looked at his men as temptation crept in. Xena seeing her chance quickly added, "They're thugs Borias. They'd slit your throat for a dinar."

"This campaign would take me away from Natasha. You and I would be together for a long time…"

"For all time. So… do you wanna live here in squalor," Xena's voice took a seductive turn, "Or ride to glory with me?"

Borias pulled Xena closer to him, tightening his grip on her, "How can I decide when I've never ridden with you?"

Xena paused; a flash of Malitu appeared before her. For a split second, she wasn't so sure she wanted to risk getting attached again, but finally knowing her plan counted on her task she smiled, "Giddy Up."

Borias breathed with a little lustfulness as he and Xena take off into the tent to go for a ride. He does a quick check to make sure Natasha can't see anything, and then finally goes inside.

As Xena and Borias begin the foreplay Xena notices some light, she realizes that it was none other than Borias' son Balech peeking through. She pulls back to the distaste of Borias as she says, "Wait just a minute."

Xena grabs a blanket and scoops up the kid carrying him away from the tent, "Word of advice for ya kid. Never step between two people and their passion."

Xena and Borias were just seconds away from expressing their lust for one another when suddenly Natasha opened the tent door. Borias seeing her suddenly lost his smile, "Hey!"

Natasha scoffed closing the tent door, but Borias quickly followed shoving Xena back. She did not hide her smile of satisfaction, she'd just destroyed Borias' relationship with his wife, and that meant that he was all hers.

"Natasha… Natasha!"

She turned around shouting back at Borias, "What can you say to me?"

Xena stepped out to watch the fireworks as Natasha continued, "Me, and your son." Borias tried to grab Balech but Natasha smacked him back a step, "Or that whore? You must choose, Borias!"

Borias' temper rose, "If you were more of a woman I wouldn't have to choose!"

She spat in his face. Xena quickly mounted a horse, careful not to limp, then she approached Borias with her horse. She knew she'd won.

Borias reached up grabbing Xena's hand and mounting the horse as well.

Balech shouted, "Papa!"

He stopped, looking at his son, he pulled off his pendant and tossed it to him, and then rode away leaving his wife and son behind… he would never see them again.

Later Xena and Borias arrived at a clearing no less than a couple miles from where Natahsa had been left. Xena repositioned herself around and tried to kiss Borias, but he pulled back. Xena shot him a questioning look, but he said nothing. Xena reached forward to try to kiss her again, but Borias knocked her off the horse.

Finally he stepped down from the horse and put his foot on Xena's chest. He said, "Xena… you cost me my family, right now is not the time to try to kiss me. I'm going on your campaign east, not because I want to, but because you left no choice. Be quiet and do what I say cripple, or your role in the upcoming battle will come to a very quick end."

Xena smiled, she liked this rough side of Borias, this was the wild beast she wanted. She said in a very seductive manner, "Whatever you wish my lord…"

Borias removed his foot from off her chest, he then grabbed her cane and tossed it at her. "Get up."

Xena grabbed the cane, that reminder of her weakness, then she finally struggled to her feet. Xena asked, "Which way should we take? North above the Caspian? Or Due East into Anatolia, and then Persia."

Borias examined the map, "You've never been that far north in the winter have you? It will be too cold to go through the north. We'll travel through Anatolia, and begin building an army."

Xena grabbed his shoulders rubbing them softly. Borias said in a chilling tone, "Remember your place woman. If I returned to Natasha with just your head… she might forgive me, don't forget that."

The feral beast inside Xena loved that line, the danger, it was like an elixir, an intoxication to her. Soon her dreams of conquest would be fulfilled by the side of Borias. The world would tremble.


	33. Dagnine

x

Dagnine

AN: This story is still on hold because I'm writing more for it. But it had been a while since I posted, so I wanted to give the fans an update. Soon, I plan to start posting more often. Reviews encourage me to post more often.

8

Borias and Xena arrived at a small town called Byzantium. It was an important time in much the same way Philippi was important. Byzantium was an important town in much the same way Philippi was important. It was a small regional power with a limited influence outside of its vicinity, but it had enough power that it would be a tempting target for someone to seize.

It had one advantage over all towns like Philippi. It was the connection between Greece, and the Kingdoms of Anatolia. Indeed, it could be called the gateway to the Far East, or the last stop of Greece. It was here that Xena and Borias rode into town together. For Xena and Borias, they were just passing through on their way towards Chin. Far as they were concerned, they wanted to put Greece as far away from them as they possibly could.

8

Elsewhere in town, a man ran out of a room with sword in hand, leaving behind a naked young lady who was about 17. He jumped through a window, dodging a dagger. Regaining his bearing he avoided a sword from a guard while blocking another.

The man laughed, "You're not going to catch me!"

Ducking another blade the long haired man rolled past the two guards then jumping onto a wagon tossing a merchant to the stone below. Grabbing the reigns he shouted for the mule to move forward but instead of taking a fast pace, the animal merely walked forward. Seeing that he was getting nowhere and observing that several more guards were appearing from among the crowd he leapt to his feet and dived into a merchants stall knocking a few things over in the process.

The merchant shouted, "You can't do that!"

Dagnine seized a cup of mead from the Merchants hand and took a giant gulp, then he said as he wiped his lips, "I can do whatever I like, why? Because I'm Dagnine! Ha!" Dagnine tossed the mead aside, "You should throw away whatever barrel that this horse piss came from." He then took off into a back alley running headfirst into two freshly arriving guards.

Taking out his sword he blocked a blade from one man and kicked the other in the balls sending him to the ground. Dagnine twisted his sword and easily removed the other man's weapon before taking off into the alley.

Dagnine's eyes diverted towards the crowd to find another escape. He saw a Hungarian man and a dark haired Greek woman staring at him from their horse. They were clearly watching intently as Dagnine tried to make his escape. Dagnine gave a single bow with a smile, then taking off further down the street kicking down a guard in the process.

A voice shouted, "Dagnine!"

Dagnine turned around to see the head of guards shouting at him. Dagnine shouted, "I don't really have time for you, maybe we can do lunch tomorrow!"

Suddenly the world flipped upside down as he felt his body smack into the ground. He rolled over to see a very ugly woman standing over him with a smile and a metal tankard, and then everything went to black.

8

Xena commented quietly, "You saw that?"

"How could I not?" shot Borias.

Xena continued, ignoring Borias' sarcasm, "He could be of great use to us."

"Perhaps, but… if you didn't notice, he's been arrested."

Xena smiled, "No matter, we just break him out."

Borias' eyebrow shot up, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Killing them all would be interesting, and fun, but we'd never make it out of the city. No, we need to be more subtle…"

Borias smiled, "We could only kill some of them."

Xena gave him a look of surprise, but Borias continued, "It was a jest. We need to talk to the head jailer or the head of the guards and make him an offer somehow."

Xena grinned, "I'd prefer killing."

"You said it yourself that killing everyone in sight would probably get us killed."

Xena sighed, "But… it's so much more interesting than bribing a guard… I do have a means to make a guard do what we want without a bribe."

Borias shook his head, "No, it is better to make a deal…"

Xena scoffed, but finally nodded, "Fine, let's do it your way." Xena placed her hand upon her dagger, if things didn't work out so well, she might get a chance to use it.

8

Xena and Borias approached the main prison of the city. It was a large stone structure that was surrounded by two companies of guards. Xena could smell the feces of the prisoners even on the outside. Some Greek prisons were best to be avoided.

Borias approached the guard who was posted by a door. The guard said in an annoyed tone, "visitors are not allowed."

Borias spoke, "We're looking to meet with the man in charge of the prison."

"He's not hear right now. It seemed someone violated his daughter, the man is scheduled to be hung shortly."

Xena's eyes got wide as she tapped Borias' ribcage.

"Where?" Demanded Borias.

The guard pointed south down a road the approached the town square. Borias and Xena took off in a heartbeat to get there.

Once inside Xena saw a man sitting in a small booth to the back, smiling happily at the sight. The booth itself, was separate from the rest of the people. It was clearly meant only for the well to do, important people. Above the little people whom he would serve "tirelessly."

Xena surmised, "That must be the person we are needing to talk to."

Borias attention was on the man who Identified himself was Dagnine as he was being marched up to the Gallows.

Dagnine stated, "C'mon… it was just one time… or two? Two times is not that bad?"

One guard replied, "She said you visit her daily."

"Well… it was fun anyway." Suddenly the noose was placed around his neck and tightened. Dagnine choked out, "But maybe it wasn't worth it"

Borias rushed up to the booth where the boss of the jail was sitting, he shouted, "Lord, I have a proposition, hold off on executing him."

The man put up his hand, "Speak…"

"Lord…"

"Seducas" replied the Boss of the Prisons.

Borias Continued as he and Xena climbed up into the booth, "I'm willing to pay a large sum of money for that man who's being executed."

Seducas replied, "50,000 Dinars"

Borias spit out in surprise, "50,000 Dinars? We don't have that!"

Seducas smiled, and then with a wave of his hand the man at the gallows kicked the stand from under Dagnine. Dagnine fell ten feet until the rope snapped tight around his neck.

Seducas laughed as he saw Dagnine struggle, "Ha! His neck did not break, now I get the watch the little bastard suffocate."

"Can't we offer something else?"

Seducas laughed, "Nothing as satisfying as this!"

Xena leapt from where she was standing and put the pinch on his neck. Seducas fell to the ground as he struggled to move, but found out he couldn't. Xena said, "You've got 30 seconds to live unless you cut down Dagnine right now.

Seducas nodded as Xena unleashed the pinch. Seducas stood to his feet and waved his hand once which resulted in the guard slicing the rope sending Dagnine face first into the dirt. With his hands behind his back, all he could do was just roll around uncomfortably.

Seducas turned to Xena with a sneer, "Listen cripple, you'll never get out of Byzantium alive."

Xena smiled, "Yes we will, you're going to help us."

"Woman, you're out of your damn mind."

Xena smiled, "You're damn right I'm out of my mind," Xena pulled out her dagger and placed it under his throat, "In one of those mass murdering psychopath ways…"

The pair led the hostage towards Dagnine as Borias took the dagger from Xena and held it to Seducas's. Everyone backed away from Xena and Borias, not wanting to be anywhere near those two. Xena commanded a guard, "Cut Dagnine's bonds and give him your sword! Do it now!"

The guard took his sword out and removed the knot from Dagnine's hands. Getting to his feet Dagnine took the sword that was offered, knocking the guard out, "I suppose I should thank you two, but we're probably all going to die in the next few minutes anyways."

Seducas shouted, "You will pay for touching my daughter."

Dagnine was never one who could resist having one up on someone, "And what a glorious lay she was sir. I must admit, I've had good, your daughter was the best. The things she could do with her…"

Xena shouted, "Enough."

"I'm just saying, what she can do with her…"

"Stop!" shouted Borias.

"But, you've never felt such silky muscles around your…"

Xena shouted, "Stop, or I'll cut you."

Dagnine bowed to Seducas, smiling at the hostage's anger while the dagger hovered dangerously close to his throat.

Dagnine eyed Xena, "Who are you to order me around?"

"If you don't feel like taking my orders, you can always go back."

Dagnine eyed the gallows, then he replying with a mocking tone, "Let me think…"

Xena glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll do what you say."

Xena smiled, "Good…"

Borias looked around at the other guards getting closer, "Enough of this, we need to get out of here."

The trio moved closely towards a wall with a small back ally as the other soldiers got closer. Finally they stepped into the back ally, nearing a pair of horse. Borias shouted, "You want him, you got him. Borias shoved the man forward as Xena and then Borias mounted one horse, and Dagnine got on the other.

Dagnine shouted, "I've seen enough of Byzantium. Haven't you?"

Xena demanded, "We need to get to Anatolia."

Dagnine nodded, "Then we need to get to the docks."

Xena asked, "Where are they?"

Dagnine lost his smiled, "Back that way!"

Xena smiled, "Then let's have at them."

"What? Are you crazy woman?"

"Just one a mission. Just follow my lead."

Xena unsheathed her sword shouting as she charged west into the city towards Greece. Borias held on as tight as he could as Xena was screaming like a mad harpy cutting down guards along the way. Her horse leapt across tables and bowled over civilians along the way. Xena then cut left, and then left again following another road through the town.

She was now on the other side of the town square racing through men, running them down. Behind them a couple guards on horseback caught up as Dagnine killed one with a single shot from a sword he'd managed to take off a guard. With a second swipe, he killed the other guard and then caught back up with Xena. The ground was lowering which told Xena that they were getting close.

After bowling over a few more soldiers, Xena, Borias, and Dagnine reached the dock. Leaping off their horses Xena fell to the ground has her legs gave way. Dagnine grabbed Xena pulling her along the way. Xena noted that his hands were firmly placed on her breasts as she elbowed him in the side, causing him to let go. She got to her feet as the trio got into a small barge kicking the owner in the water and then using all their strength to make it go and cross the Strait so they could get to Anatolia.

The trio as safe as the soldiers of Byzantium didn't follow. Dagnine said, "I think I'm going to like you guys, you know how to have a little fun."

Xena ignored him, she thought of the next leg of her journey. The land of Anatolia… Xena had a thought as she grabbed her money bag, 10 dinars was all the three of them had. If they ever wanted to get to Chin, they'd have to make some money somewhere.

However, Dagnine looked at the other two people. He didn't know why they rescued him, but he knew better to look a gift horse in the mouth. It didn't take him long to realize that they had a special goal in mind, and they were looking at him as a man of talent, to achieve that end.

Whatever it may be, they saved his lives, and they had talent of their own. They expected him to perform. Dagnine couldn't help but think, as he caught himself staring at Xena's ass, that this was an advantage that could lead to some fun, and maybe some very fruitful results.

Ahead from here, was Anatolia, which contained the Kingdom of Bithynia, and the declining empire of Seleucia. Oh yes, there was going to be some fun ahead.


	34. The Plot

The Plot

Reviews and PM's keep me going, and the lack of them have begun to kill my motivation.

8

Bithynia was a city on the westernmost edge of Anatolia, and it was an autonomous nation state subservient to the Seleucid Empire. The city itself was a fortress that stared out at the Aegean Sea, daring anyone to try to take it. The fortress city was home to the Bithynian king Nicodemes. This place was the first stopping point for anyone wishing to cross Anatolia on their way east towards Chin.

Dagnine mused, "Welcome to Bithynia, servant of the Seleucid Empire.

The boat brought them slowly into the docks as Borias Queried, "Seleucid Empire?"

Dagnine smiled arrogantly. "That's right… you people in Greece thinks that the Persian Empire still exists, and because of that, you think of the Seleucid Empire as the Persian Empire, and you call yourselves the educated of the world. Pfft."

Xena interjected before an annoyed Borias could speak, "Whoever they are, we need money, and they must have jobs for us to take advantage of. I take it you've been through here…"

Dagnine grinned, "Before I became a guard under the honorable Seducas, I lived in Bactra which is much further east than this. I've been through a lot of cities in Anatolia, so… to say… yes I know all about them."

Xena rolled her eyes at the arrogance of Dagnine. "But could there be a job offer or two?"

"I have a contact that works for the King of Bithynia. He might have something for us."

Xena nodded reluctantly, "Hopefully…"

Xena, Borias, and Dagnine stepped off of the ship they stole from Byzantium, and approached the docks of Bithynia. The town was as busy as any port city would be expected to be, people going about loading and unloading ships and doing what other daily tasks that needed to be done. Xena smiled, ports like these were always a place where opportunity knocks.

The city itself was smaller than Byzantium but not by much. Bithynia was much like Byzantium in that it was a port trade center between east and west. Bithynia was where east met the west. That subtle difference showed in their architecture. It was Persian in shape and design showing it had a long history that predated even the Golden Age of Greece, but the presence of Greek culture was present among the city as well. It was like Persia was the skeleton and Greece was the meat.

Xena reasoned that this metaphor could be assigned to the whole of the Seleucid Empire. However, unlike Greece that was strong, there was something different about the Seleucids world. This world seemed stretched or thin for lack of a better word. Xena noted the guards weren't the best trained, nor did they seem to have to the best gear. Instead it seemed that guards of the city just had to make do with what they had. All of it showed signs of decline of Greek culture in Anatolia.

While it was true that the King of Bithynia ruled this city with some autonomy, it was clear that this place was suffering, and Xena quickly perceived that it didn't just end here, but it likely carried into the whole empire.

Dagnine stated as they stood in front of a magnificent palace, "Xena, we're here, the castle of Bithynia."

Xena smiled faintly as she stared at the palace in front her. It was clear that no expense was spared in creating such a place, "All that money not spent on their soldiers clearly had a destination after all."

Dagnine nodded at Xena's deduction. "Yes, they spend too much money enjoying their wealth and not enough taking care of their kingdom. Anyway, we'll probably find work in here."

"Good…" Grunted Borias.

Dagnine approached the guard, "Is Telverits available?"

The guard ignored him as Dagnine spoke a little louder this time. "I'm looking for Telvrits."

Borias mused, shooting a glance at the now annoyed Dagnine, "You sure these people know you?"

Dagnine grabbed the guard by the armor, "Stop giving me bullshit, where is Telvrits?"

The guard said, "Our orders are to not allow you in."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I thought you and Telvrits go way back?"

Dagnine paused, reluctantly acknowledging the current situation. "Well, it was a long time ago, I'm sure he forgot by now."

Then a man emerged from the gate as Dagnine exclaimed, "Telvrits!"

He sighed, "Just my luck… Dagnine… say what you want and then leave."

"We're looking for work…"

"Do I look like an unemployment office?"

Xena knew she needed to take control of the situation, or she and the rest of them might not be able take this opportunity upon themselves, "Telvrits, we three have many skills. Surely there must be something we can do for a Dinar or two."

Telvrits stared down at Xena and her walking stick, "A cripple? What can a cripple do?"

Xena shot her fingers through the air dropping the man to his knees.

"I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain; you'll be dead in seconds."

Telvrits struggled as he was now looking up that the crippled woman. "I guess can do something… now please, take it off!"

Xena released the pinch allowing Telvrits to get back to his feet, saying, "Look, it's just that Dagnine made a few people angry last time he was here…"

Borias asked, "He slept with the daughter of someone important?"

"No, he just insulted the king by calling him a pompous fat ass," Answered Telvrits.

Dagnine fought a snicker.

Xena asked, "Can the king get over that?"

Telvrits rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I suppose he might, and there is a pressing need on the King's plate. I can take you to meet him."

Borias nodded, "Very well…"

The trio entered the Castle as Xena raised an eyebrow as it turned out that the king really was a giant fat ass. The man stood up, "Dagnine, what is that bastard doing here!"

Telvrits sighed, "He wants to help you with a little problem."

The fat and sweaty king paused staring out at Telvrits dimly, "Which one?"

"Nicodemes"

The King sighed, "Yea… I guess I don't have much of a choice on this one. Walk this way."

As the king waddled away Dagnine imitated his Waddle from behind resulting in a fierce elbow in the side from Xena."

Once they were out of the throne room the King took a seat in a rather large chair. He stated, "Nicodemes used to serve here, but I sent him away to Rome as he was a rival for my power. He is an arrogant young kid and he does not deserve the throne. I'd like you three to eliminate him, he should be arriving here today."

Xena paused, "How is it he is a threat to your power?"

The king sneered, "Never you mind that."

Dagnine interjected dryly, "Nicodemes is his son."

Xena and Borias did a double take at Dagnine as the King shot a very cold look at all of them. The king paused for a few moments, drawing in breath, "Well… my son is a foolish bastard and he thinks that just because he is my son he is automatically entitled to my kingdom. I will not stand for it. I'll give you 5,000 dinars for the job."

Borias stated, "We'll take it."

Xena quickly argued, "10,000!"

The King eyed Xena and then Borias, "What? You'll take 5,000!"

Xena didn't give Borias a chance to speak, "You want us to kill a man that is supposed to inherit the throne, 5,000 is trash for that task and even 10,000 is cheap."

The King wanted to argue as the other two warriors followed stood with Xena, giving the king a cold and determined look. Finally he bowed his head, "10,000, now get the hell out of my sight!"

"Gladly," nodded Dagnine.

Telvrits caught up with Xena and the others as he said, "Nicodemes will be returning tomorrow, then you shall have your chance."

Xena nodded, "Very well, we'll take care of Nicodemes then."

The three stared at the man waiting for him to say something else, finally Telvrits nodded, "I'll leave you to it then. Here's enough for a room at an Inn. Be discreet, it must not be known that the king is doing this."

The trio nodded as Telvrits took off.

Borias stated, "We'll, let's find an Inn then."

Dagnine grumbled, "I don't like being paid to kill the son of the person paying me…

The other two didn't react, but Xena had a similar thought in her mind, but she cast it aside as she focused on a small Inn, this place would do nicely for a place to sleep.

8

Xena suddenly awoke in a dark stone palace, or at least she thought she was awake.

"I assure you Xena that you are not awake, but I'm not a figment of your imagination either."

Xena spun around to see a man dressed in a leather vest with a pair of pants and a sword that looked to be very valuable, but his face was obscured for some reason.

Xena asked, remaining stern before her mysterious guest, "Where am I?"

"At the Inn, as you said, you're asleep."

"What do you want?"

"To help."

"Why?"

His tone changed, it seemed to get shorter with her, "Enough questions Xena, listen to me. A man who plans own son's assassination can't be trusted. You must be wary Xena… you must focus."

Xena paused, his words seemed to confirm her own thoughts on the matter, "It's a trap?"

The figure breathed heavily, "If a king's son is murdered in the street, they must find someone to blame for the crime."

Xena realized what he was saying, just as she about to ask another question suddenly her eyes opened. The figure was gone, and Xena was in the Inn again across the way from Dagnine and Borias.

Xena seeing that it was still dark out, she laid back to sleep, but sleep didn't come. She had to ponder the words that she had been told. Being paid by a father to kill the son on the streets of Bithynia no less, bad prospect indeed.

8

The Next morning came as Xena was the first to awake, followed closely by Gabrielle. Seeing Dagnine still asleep Xena grasped an empty mug and chucked at the sleeping warrior. Dagnine awoke pulling out his sword while holding the side of his head in pain

Xena laughed darkly.

Dagnine stared at her coldly, "Xena… that wasn't funny."

"It was for me."

Dagnine grumbled as Xena continued, "We shouldn't assassinate Nicodemes."

Borias shot a double take, "What?"

Xena wanted to say what she saw in the dream but thought better of it. Instead she focused on logic to explain her newfound point of view. "Would you trust a man who wants you to murder his own son?"

Borias paused. The reality of such a question hit him like a ton of bricks, "I wouldn't…"

"Add that to the fact that he's a king, and his son is the heir, we're being set up to take the fall."

Dagnine asked, "What should we do about it? We need the money for our journey west."

Xena stated, "We need to reach Nicodemes some other way, maybe…"

Dagnine interrupted, "Nicodemes might be interested in having us help him take out his father instead. But how do we get to him without being spotted?"

Xena shot him a cold look, she detested being interrupted.

Borias mused, "We have the answer in front of us."

The other two shot him a questioning look as Xena asked, "What do you mean?"

Borias added, "Xena. She is a cripple."

Xena shot daggers from her eyes, "Your point?"

"We give her a hooded cloak and we have her play into the crippled look. No one would think she is one of us. They'd think she is just some old woman. She'd get to Nicodemes and talk to him all without drawing attention to herself."

Xena smiled, "I like it…"

Dagnine asked, "What about the two of us?"

Xena quickly inserted, "You two need to scout. If the king wants his own son murdered and wants to make sure we get the blame, then he's got people watching. We need to know who, and where. He might even go so far as to have someone to make sure Nicodemes gets killed in case we fail."

Dagnine interrupted Xena again, "We need to know who they are and what they are doing."

Xena replied in an Icy tone, "Yes… of course."

8

Xena stumbled through the Bithynia streets avoiding direct eye contact. It wasn't too hard to do as most people tried to avoid the crippled woman for free that somehow being crippled could be contagious. She had to hurry but she needed to be careful, there were people looking for her and she needed to make sure they were fooled.

Xena's eyes shot up to the building tops. There were a few people going about their normal daily choirs, nothing out of the ordinary. She knew that behind her somewhere was Borias and somewhere on the roofs was Dagnine. They'd reason he was more familiar with the Bithynia officials than the other two so he should stay out of sight more, or at least look like he was doing what the King wanted him to do.

Dagnine leapt from one building to the other as he scooped the world below. He didn't know exactly who he was looking for but he was looking for whatever seemed out of place. His eyes studied Xena closely, he had to admit for an apparent broken woman, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had some inner strength that seemed like it could resist a raging flood. He didn't want to think about her without her shattered legs, she might be unstoppable.

To Dagnine's regret, she didn't really seem to like him that much, but he was working on winning her over. But the question was… was he succeeding? The cold looks she had shot him earlier had told him that maybe he shouldn't interrupt her in the future.

Suddenly his eyes caught a man who took to his feet. He seemed out of place. His garments did reflect Anatolia, but it didn't reflect this part of the region. His black shroud was very much what they would find further east, but Bithynia was very Greek in nature. If that wasn't enough, the man seemed to be following Borias.

Borias stopped and so did the man who took a seat for a moment. As Dagnine had expected from Borias he varied his path, but the man wasn't being fooled. He was following Borias. Dagnine couldn't signal Borias so he had to move himself to get the man's attention.

Dagnine's eyes studied the crowd and instantly he had a plan. Sliding down a ladder he ran up to a woman who appeared to be a beggar. He shouted pointing at the shrouded man, "That man gave me 100 dinars, he's a truly wonderful man!"

The beggar's face took a look of excitement as she asked, "Sir? Did he really?"

Dagnine continued his excited tone, "Yes… thank the gods for that man!"

The beggar shot off towards the shrouded man as Borias suddenly looked behind him eyeing Dagnine. Dagnine shot back a single nod. With the Shrouded man distracted by the beggar, Borias disappeared into the crowd.

The Shrouded man shoved the woman beggar to the ground as Dagnine himself disappeared back up the ladder, and out of sight. His eyes focused back on the shrouded man, Dagnine could see the shrouded man silently cursing to himself for losing Borias.

8

Xena finally found Nicodemes. He was traveling under what Xena would call, low profile. He only had a couple servants with him. Xena carefully approached, she knew that someone had to be watching him too so now more than ever Xena needed to be careful.

The time was now to make her approach towards the man. Naturally he tried to alter the direction of his walk to avoid her, but Xena wasn't letting him get away. His life, and more importantly, her purse depended on it.

Finally with some very difficult and very overt hobbling, Xena reached him. He strongly demanded, "What do you want woman?"

Xena smiled, "Only to save my lord's life."

Nicodemes stopped suddenly, "What did you say?"

Xena quickly chided, "Keep walking. We're being watched, and by the Gods… don't look around!"

Nicodemes quickly resumed his pace, "What is going on?"

"Your father has hired some people to kill you, but they believe he is going to double cross them…"

"He would."

Xena admired his quick grasp of the subject as she continued, "They'd like to help you take care of him."

Nicodemes fought a smile, "I just might… Tell your people I will be interested in hearing what they have to say."

"Meet us near the main temple."

Nicodemes nodded silently.

With that, Xena dropped off from him walking into a shop. Xena smiled, things were looking up for her. Now she only needed to make sure that she and the others could come out of this with more than enough money to continue her journey east.

888

AN: Details about Bithynia may or MAY not be historically accurate, this is a story, not an encyclopedia.


End file.
